Sehun's Brother, Luhan
by 0312luLuEXOticS
Summary: [Transfic/ Chapter Bonus part 2] Last chap - Mereka bertemu dengan cara yang tidak begitu sempurna, melalui sebuah takdir yang tidak begitu sempurna, dan menjalani kehidupan yang tidak begitu sempurna./ Transfic dari AFF dengan judul yang sama./ Sehun. Luhan. HunHan/ Brothership
1. Foreword

**Sehun's Brother, Luhan**

 **Copyright goes to YidwigFanWuthoven (AFF)**

 _Translated by 0312_LuluEXOtics_

.

Original link (hapus spasinya)

www. asianfanfics story/view/418502/sehun-s-brother-luhan-angst-death-sad-exo-luhan-sehun-hunhan

* * *

.

Genre: Sad, Angst, Brothership

Rating: T

Lenght: Originally 4 (Tapi ada tambahan 2 Epilog sama 2 chapter bonus)

Cast: Sehun, Luhan, the other EXO members, de el el

 **Warning: Character death!**

* * *

.

Description

Mereka bertemu dengan cara yang tidak begitu sempurna, melalui sebuah takdir yang tidak begitu sempurna, dan menjalani kehidupan yang tidak begitu sempurna.

 **Brotherly love | brothers AU**

* * *

 **Foreword**

 **.**

세훈이 형, 루한

 **Sehun's Brother, Luhan**

Hidup Sehun menjadi begitu kelam saat ia kehilangan kakaknya. Dan dari situ, ia belajar bahwa melepaskan adalah suatu hal yang sangat kejam, namun di sisi lain dia juga tahu kalau itu adalah sesuatu yang memang harus dilakukan. Karena hal yang paling dia inginkan di dunia ini adalah kebahagiaan sang kakak.

.

Luhan hidup dalam kegelapan sebelum ia bertemu dengan adiknya. Dan kemudia dia belajar bahwa ia memiliki begitu banyak kebahagiaan yang harus ia hargai. Karena yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah mencoba untuk membuka diri dan hatinya pada sang adik.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Minat?**

 **RnR yaaaaaaaaaaa!  
^_^**

 **.**

* * *

 **T/N:**

Annyeooooooong ^_^

Liyya ucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih buat YidwigFanWuthoven (uname kamu makin hari makin susah disebutin, dek) yang sudah mempercayai Liyya untuk menterjemahkan ff ini. Semoga terjemahan Liyya gak merusak kekecean ff-nya XD

Ini adalah ff HunHan angst yang paling Liyya faforitkan sepanjang masa. Yang masih suka Liyya baca-baca kalau lagi pengen nangis-nangisan(?). Dan seandainya kita bisa kasih upvote lebih dari satu kali, Liyya pasti bakal kasih itu setiap kali Liyya baca.

Recommended banget buat kalian semua yang suka banget sama cerita berbau-bau sad, angst, yang menguras air mata. Warning udah cukup jelas di atas yaaaaa. Jadi jangan bunuh Liyya nanti di akhir cerita *smirk

Link ff aseli udah dicantumkan di atas. Yang punya akun, jangan lupa **subscribe** n **upvote** cerita aselinya yaaaaaaaaa ^^

 **P.S:**

 **Yang terheran-heran dengan keberadaan Liyya di ffn (karena sebelumnya Liyya memang sudah pernah bilang mau pindah ke WP dan memang udah pindah ke sana), bisa dibaca BIO Liyya yang baru aja ^_^**


	2. Prologue

**Okaaaaaay. Karena ada kesalahan teknis, Foreword kemaren Liyya cantumkan as Prolog. Sowreeeeeeeeh. Untuk menebus kesalahan, Liyya fast update THE REAL PROLOGUE!**

 **P.S: jangan lupa siapin tissue! #smirkcantik**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sehun's Brother, Luhan**

 **Copyright goes to YidwigFanWuthoven (AFF)**

 _Translated by 0312_LuluEXOtics_

.

Original link (hapus spasinya)

www. asianfanfics story/view/418502/sehun-s-brother-luhan-angst-death-sad-exo-luhan-sehun-hunhan

.

* * *

Genre: Sad, Angst, Brothership

Rating: T

Lenght: Prolog of, originally, 4 chapters (Tapi ada tambahan 2 Epilog sama 2 chapter bonus)

Cast: Sehun, Luhan, the other EXO members, de el el

 **Warning: Character death!**

.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

' _Dia benar-benar terlihat mirip denganmu.'_

' _Tentu saja. Meski terlahir dari dua ibu yang berbeda, kami tetap memiliki ayah yang sama.'_

' _Apa kau mengerti apa yang kau katakan barusan?'_

' _Usiaku sekarang hampir sembilan tahun. Itu berarti aku sudah bisa memahami hal-hal yang complicated, Minseok Hyung.'_

' _Ya Tuhan! Kau itu masih anak-anak. Berhentilah bersikap lebih dewasa dariku.'_

' _Kalau begitu kau saja yang berhenti bersikap lebih kekanakan dariku.'_

' _Eiiihhh! Sudahlah. Sana temui kakak barumu. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, aku ada di sini.'_

' _Baiklah. Terimakasih, Hyung. Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya juga? Dia seumuran denganmu.'_

' _Benarkah? Kalau begitu nanti saja aku akan menemuinya. Bagus sekali! Sepertinya aku mendapatkan teman bermain bola lagi!'_

' _Ermmm... Okay!'_

.

"Minseok akan datang sebentar lagi."

Sehun tersentak dari lamunannya dan menemukan sepasang mata kecoklatan yang begitu hangat tengah menatap ke arahnya. Meski sebenarnya tatapan itu terlihat begitu lelah dan hampir tak bernyawa. Bagaimana tidak? Siapa yang tidak akan merasa lelah jika mereka terus menangis sepanjang malam?

"Baiklah, Eomma." Sehun mengangguk pelan, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan balkon tempat ia melamun sejak tadi. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi dia harus melakukannya. Meski ia benci melihat orang-orang yang terus menangis, berkabung sembari membicarakan tentang kenangan-kenangan dan kemungkinan yang terdengar seperti sebuah mimpi baginya sekarang.

Sesaat sebelum ia keluar dari kamar, sang ibu mengulurkan tangan padanya. Sehun meraih tangan hangat ibunya dan menggenggamnya pelan.

"Eomma tahu kalau ini sangat berat, Sehun-ah," bisik ibunya. "Eomma tahu kau sangat kehilangan kakakmu. Dan Eomma minta maaf karena Eomma tidak bisa menghiburmu. Bahkan jika Eomma mencobanya, Eomma tahu kalau itu tidak akan pernah berhasil. Selama ini, kakakmu adalah orang yang selalu menghiburmu saat kau sedang bersedih, bahkan Eomma tidak sebanding lagi dengannya."

"Eomma, jangan berkata seperti itu, hmmm?" Sehun memberikan sebuah senyuman pada sang ibu. Sebuah senyum yang sangat tipis.

Sehun membiarkan ibunya untuk turun ke bawah terlebih dahulu. Ia sendiri menunggu di depan kamar untuk beberapa saat. Lalu kedua matanya beralih pada sebuah pintu di depannya. Pintu itu sedikit terbuka, seolah tengah mengundangnya untuk masuk ke dalam dan menyiksanya dengan segudang kenangan yang bisa menyerap seluruh pasokan udara di dalam paru-parunya sampai ia tidak bisa lagi bernafas, dan airmata hanyalah satu-satunya hal yang tersisa.

Dan dia lebih memilih untuk mengikuti langkah ibunya.

* * *

' _Kau bilang apa tadi?'_

' _Aku memintamu untuk menemaniku membeli bubble tea.'_

' _Kau serius? Bubble tea lagi? Apa kau memang selalu membeli bubble tea setiap hari?'_

' _Errmm... Ya, begitulah.'_

' _Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti kau meninggal karena minuman itu?'_

' _Apa bubble tea terlihat berbahaya bagimu?'_

' _Yaaaah! Hati-hati kalau berbicara. Aku ini Hyung-mu. Kau punya seorang Hyung sekarang.'_

' _..oh, maaf. Tapi bukankah Eomma menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'gege'?'_

' _Tidak! Aku bukan 'gege'mu. Aku 'Hyung'mu.'_

' _Tapi Eomma bilang artinya sama saja. jadi—'_

' _Aku 'Hyung'mu. Tidak ada yang boleh memanggilku 'gege'. Satu-satunya orang yang boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan itu sudah lama pergi.'_

' _Orang itu... siapa?'_

' _Kau mau membeli bubble tea atau tidak?'_

.

"Dia benar-benar seorang anak yang sangat baik. Iyakan, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun menutup matanya. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melepaskannya perlahan. "Ya," jawabnya pelan.

Ia melirik pada sang ibu yang tengah menangis di sampingnya. Air mata terus berlomba membasahi wajahnya yang mulai menua. "Eomma pasti akan sangat merindukannya."

Sehun menelan ludah. "Ya. Aku juga," jawabnya.

Ia bahkan tidak punya pilihan lain lagi selain merindukan _Hyung_ -nya. Karena itu adalah _dia_. Karena dia meninggalkan begitu banyak kenangan yang bahkan waktu tidak akan pernah bisa menghapusnya. Karena dia menginggalkan begitu banyak kata yang tak pernah sempat terucap dan begitu banyak kasih sayang yang belum sempat ia berikan. Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah sangat terlambat. Dan selalu seperti itu.

* * *

' _Apa kau membenciku, Luhan Hyung?'_

' _Tentu saja tidak. Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?'_

' _Jangan tertawa, tapi aku bisa tahu kalau ada seseorang yang menjauh dariku. Dan kau adalah salah satu dari mereka.'_

' _Wow! Tenanglah, Sehun. Kau bahkan masih berusia sembilan tahun. Jangan berbicara layaknya orang dewasa seperti itu. Kau membuatku tersinggung.'_

' _Jadi katakan padaku mengapa kau berusaha untuk menjauh dariku, Hyung? Apa kau membenciku? Apa kau tidak ingin mempunyai seorang adik sepertiku?'_

' _Sehun! Kau mulai berbicara omong kosong. Aku baik-baik saja denganmu. Jadi jangan berbicara seperti itu lagi. Kau menyakiti hatiku.'_

' _Kalau begitu berhentilah bersikap dingin padaku, Hyung.'_

' _Tapi aku tidak bersikap dingin padamu, Sehun.'_

' _Tidak, Hyung! Kau memang bersikap dingin. Dan aku tidak akan bertanya lagi tentang alasannya. Tapi aku mohon, berhentilah bersikap seperti itu padaku. Seorang saudara tidak bersikap dingin pada saudaranya, Hyung. Walaupun... kita memiliki ibu yang berbeda.'_

' _...Kau tahu? Sebaiknya kita membeli bubble tea saja. Kau mau ikut?'_

' _Tch! Sekarang kau menyukai minuman itu! Tarik kembali kata-katamu yang dulu!'_

' _Apa? Memangnya aku bilang apa?'_

.

Sehun melihat dari kejauhan, bagaimana ibunya menyapa seorang wanita yang sepertinya seusia dengannya. Mereka berbicara beberapa saat, mungkin tentang pemuda terkasih di balik bingkai foto, yang tengah tersenyum lebar pada semua orang yang melihatnya. Seolah bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka semua terlihat begitu sedih.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, dan Sehun masih terlarut dalam lamunan saat sepupunya tiba-tiba saja berdiri di sampingnya.

"Bibinya Luhan. Saudara dari ibunya." Pemuda itu berbisik padanya. "Dia datang jauh-jauh dari Beijing. Untung saja dia tidak bersikeras untuk membawa Luhan ke kampung halaman mereka dan menguburkan jasad Luhan di samping makam ibunya."

"Kapan kau datang, Minseok Hyung?" tanya Sehun datar.

Minseok menggembungkan pipi _chubby_ -nya. "Apa kau lihat pemuda tinggi di samping wanita itu? Dia adalah anaknya. Dan itu berarti dia adalah sepupu Luhan."

Sehun menatap pemuda yang ditunjukkan oleh Minseok dengan seksama. Dan pemuda itu juga menatapnya. Dan baru ia sadari kalau pemuda itu tengah berjalan ke arahnya, bersama dengan dua wanita yang mengikuti di belakang.

"Minseok, kau sudah datang!" Ibu Sehun menyapa dengan nada lemah. "Sehun, Minseok, ini adalah saudaranya Bibi Liu. Dan ini adalah anaknya."

Wanita itu menoleh pada anaknya. "Yifan?"

Pemuda itu membungkuk pelan dan menyapa mereka dalam bahasa Korea yang cukup bagus. Luhan pernah menceritakan tentangnya dulu. Mereka adalah sepupu dan juga sahabat baik. Bahkan setelah Luhan pindah ke Seoul, karena ayah mereka ingin Luhan tinggal bersama mereka, keduanya tidak pernah kehilangan komunikasi.

"Aku ingat, Luhan pernah berkata kalau dia sangat tersentuh saat kau memintanya untuk tidak bersikap dingin lagi padamu. Dan aku akui, kau telah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat bagus. Luhan perlu untuk menghadapi kenyataan yang ada saat itu. Jika saja kau tidak mengatakan hal itu padanya, aku yakin sekali kalau Luhan akan tetap menjaga jarak darimu, dan itu bukanlah hal yang baik untuknya."

Sehun megernyit. "Itu.. sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aku bahkan tidak ingat apa yang telah aku katakan padanya."

"Tentu saja," ujar Yifan dengan sebuah senyum tipis. "Tapi sepertinya, Luhan tidak pernah melupakan hal itu."

Mengetahui kalau ia pernah meninggalkan kenangan yang begitu baik di hati Luhan, rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Karena jika tidak, maka itu sangatlah tidak adil. Karena Luhan telah meninggalkan begitu banyak kenangan indah yang tak mungkin terhapus baginya.

* * *

' _Dia adalah Zitao. Sepupuku di Beijing. Seseorang yang paling aku sayangi. Dia meninggal bersama dengan ibuku dalam sebuah kecelakaan.'_

' _...dan dia memanggilmu gege?'_

' _Begitulah.'_

' _Karena itulah kau tidak ingin aku memanggilmu gege? Karena tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan tempatnya di dalam hatimu?'_

' _...bukan seperti itu, Sehun-ah.'_

' _Tidak apa-apa, Hyung. percayalah. Aku sudah belajar untuk tidak terlalu sensitif saat berhadapan dengan sebuah masalah. Jangan salah paham, tapi sejak kau datang lima tahun yang lalu, aku mulai menyadari kalau aku tidak boleh terlalu sensitif. Aku harus bersikap kuat agar orang-orang tidak merasa teganggu dengan kehadiranku."_

' _...'_

' _Hyung?'_

' _Maafkan aku, Sehun-ah. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku telah menyakiti hatimu saat itu. Maafkan aku. Maaf karena aku telah bersikap seperti itu padamu.'_

' _Uhm, Hyung, aku tidak pernah marah padamu. Dan, uhm, aku tidak bisa bernafas..?'_

' _Oh. Maaf maaf. Sepertinya aku memelukmu terlalu erat.'_

' _Tidak apa-apa. Tapi Hyung, butuh lima tahun untukmu mengatakan semua ini padaku, hmm?'_

' _...maaf.'_

' _Berhentilah meminta maaf, Hyung.'_

.

Mereka memilih foto yang tepat untuk pemakaman Luhan. Sebuah foto dimana Luhan tersenyum begitu lebar di sana. Kedua matanya terlihat begitu bersinar. Rasanya seolah dia bisa melompat kapan saja dari bingkai itu dan berlari ke arah Sehun, dan menangkapnya seraya berkaya, _'Yaaah, mengapa kau menangis? Kau tahu kan kalau kau terlihat sangat jelek saat kau menangis!'_

Dan jika Luhan benar-benar mengatakan hal itu, maka ia akan menjawab, _'Kalau begitu tetaplah di sini agar aku tidak menangis dan wajahku akan kembali tampan seperti biasanya. Semua ini karena kau meninggalkanku.'_

Dan mungkin Luhan akan mulai meminta maaf padanya _. 'Maafkan aku, Sehun-ah. Aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkanmu. Tapi kau tahu kan—'_

Dan sebelum ia mendengar kata-kata itu, sebelum hatinya kembali hancur sekali lagi, Sehun akan memotong kalimat Luhan dan berkata, _'aiissshhh. Berhentilah meminta maaf, Hyung. Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan itu.'_

Karena sesungguhnya, Sehun memang benar-benar ingin meminta maaf pada Luhan. Untuk begitu banyak hal. Karena tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengannya beberapa hari lalu, karena sekolah menari sedang melatihnya dengan begitu ketat. Dia ingin meminta maaf karena tidak pernah berbicara dengan benar layaknya seorang adik padanya, karena selain percakapan dari hati-ke-hati di malam hari, yang ia lakukan hanyalah menggoda Luhan, tapi itu juga karena Luhan sering mengganggunya. Dia ingin meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menjadi sosok seorang adik yang hebat dan bisa diandalkan, karena dia terlalu manja pada Luhan, dan Luhan selalu memanjakannya.

Waktu adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu saat kau tidak membutuhkannya, dan berubah menjadi begitu menyebalkan saat kau sangat membutuhkannya.

* * *

' _Luhan Hyung..'_

' _Iya, Hun?'_

' _Bolehkah aku.. tidur denganmu malam ini? Di luar.. hujan sangat lebat..'_

' _Tapi mengapa? Jangan bilang kalau kau masih takut dengan petir.'_

' _Tapi aku memang takut.'_

' _Sehun, kau kan sudah enam belas tahun! Masa' pemuda enam belas takut masih ketakutan pada petir?'_

' _Tapi aku memang takut, Hyung!'_

' _Tsk. Tapi.. itu cukup menggemaskan, kau tahu? Kalau begitu, kemarilah.'_

' _Terimakasih banyak, Hyung!'_

' _Tch! Ingatkan aku untuk mengambil beberapa fotomu saat tertidur di samping bonekamu dan menyebarkannya pada semua teman-temanmu nanti.'_

' _Hyung!'_

' _Hehehehe. Aku hanya bercanda.'_

' _Huft!'_

' _Tsk, Sehun-ah. Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti aku tidak di sini lagi? Kau tahu kan kalau suatu saat nanti aku tidak akan bisa lagi berada di sampingmu saat hujan lebat seperti ini?'_

.

Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba saja Sehun sudah berdiri lagi di depan kamar Luhan. Dia bahkan tidak ingat kapan dia naik ke atas, tapi nyatanya dia di sini sekarang. Berdiri di depan kamar yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Berdebat dengan diri sendiri apakah ia harus masuk ke dalam atau berbalik dan berjalan ke kamarnya sendiri.

Dan _entah bagaimana_ , dia sudah berdiri di tengah kamar nyaman Luhan. Barang-barang di sana masih tetap seperti sedia kala, sama sekali tak tersentuh. Pemuda itu menyukai warna putih, karena itu interior kamarnya didominasi dengan putih. Dinding kamar juga berwarna putih. Baju-bajunya juga kebanyakan berwarna putih, bebrapa ada yang berwarna gelap, seperti hitam, biru gelap ataupun merah gelap. Dan semua barang yang ada di dalam kamar itu tertata rapi dan berbau mint segar. Aroma yang benar-benar familiar dari seorang Luhan.

Lalu dia teringat alasan mengapa ia tidak ingin masuk beberapa saat lalu. Karena semua hal yang ada di dalam kamar itu terasa seolah membunuhnya secara perlahan. Dia bisa membayangkan aktifitas sehari-hari Luhan di dalam kamar ini hanya dengan melihat saja, karena dia selalu ada di sana, mengomel pada Luhan untuk menarik perhatiannya, atau hanya sekedar mengganggu sang kakak. Di depan meja belajar, memetik gitarnya di atas kasur dengan bermalas-malasan, membaca beberapa novel di atas karpet. Dia bisa membayangkan Luhan melakukan semua hal-hal kecil yang sangat ia rindukan saat ini.

Sehun membungkuk dan duduk perlahan di atas karpet di kamar itu. Mengenang masa-masa yang pernah ia jalani bersama sang kakak di sana.

* * *

' _Eomma, ini apa?'_

' _.. Eomma juga tidak tahu, Sehun.'_

' _Bohong! Nama Eomma tertulis di sana bersama dengan nama Hyung. Ini surat apa, Eomma?'_

' _Sehun, duduklah. Eomma—'_

' _Sejak kapan?'_

' _Sehun-ah—'_

' _Aku bertanya, sejak kapan? Sejak kapan Eomma tahu tentang ini? Sejak kapan Hyung tahu? Sampai kapan kalian berencana untuk menyembunyikan ini dariku? Apa Appa juga mengetahuinya? Apa hanya aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa?'_

' _Aku pulang! Eomma, apa— Sehun? Ada apa? Apa.. yang sedang kau pegang?'_

' _Mengapa tidak kau saja yang menjelaskannya, Luhan?'_

' _...'_

' _Jangan coba-coba untuk mengabaikanku! Jelaskan sekarang! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku?! Apa kau berencana untuk menyembunyikannya padaku sampai— Demi Tuhan, Luhan! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku?!'_

' _Sehun, Sehun, kumohon tenanglah! Aku tidak akan kemana-mana dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku tidak akan mati, okay? Aku tidak akan mati. Jadi tolong, jangan menangis, hmmm? Jangan menangis.'_

' _Ini Leukimia, Luhan! Ini bukan hanya sekedar demam ataupun flu. Ini Leukimia! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?!'_

' _Sehun-ah. Aku sudah mulai menjalani beberapa kemoterapi saat ini. Jadi jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja! Ayolah, ulang tahunmu yang ke delapan belas tinggal dua hari lagi. Seharusnya kau berbahagia!'_

' _...Hyung.. Aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku, Hyung. Aku mohon—'_

'' _Dasar bodoh. Tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau terlalu membutuhkan aku di sampingmu, jadi aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu!'_

' _Aku tidak bercanda, Hyung! Mengapa kau tertawa?!'_

' _Aku juga tidak bercanda! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, jadi berhentilah menangis, okay? Kalau kau terus menangis, aku tidak akan memberikan hadiah apa-apa saat ulang tahunmu nanti.'_

.

"Dia ingin sekali bisa ikut merayakan ulang tahunmu yang ke sembilan belas." Tiba-tiba saja, dia mendengar suara Minseok. "Seandainya dia masih bisa bertahan hanya untuk dua hari lagi saja."

Sehun mengerjap, dan air mata mulai berjatuhan dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Dia segera menghapusnya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau dirinya menangis. Dia bahkan tidak terisak, tapi air mata terus mengalir tanpa henti.

"Dia adalah pemuda yang sangat pemberani, Sehun. Dengan semua kemoterapi yang ia jalani, operasi dan begitu banyak pengobatan." Minseok bergumam, masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan kedua mata yang menatap seisi ruangan dengan seksama. "Dia telah berjuang semampunya. Dia telah melakukan apapun yang dia bisa."

"Aku tahu." gumam Sehun.

Minseok menghembuskan nafas pelan. Dia terpaku untuk beberapa saat sebelum berucap. "Aku kehilangan teman bermain bola-ku."

Sehun tersenyum pahit. "Aku kehilangan kakakku."

* * *

' _Kau benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan saat ini. Aku rasa gundul seperti ini sangat cocok dengamu. Apa kau pernah memikirkan hairstyle ini sebelumnya?'_

' _Hmmm, tentu saja. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak cukup berani untuk melakukannya.'_

' _Tsk! Tapi sekarang kau malah menutupinya dengan beanie itu.'_

' _Karena aku terlihat lebih manis dengan topi ini!'_

' _Wooooo, kau mulai terlalu percaya diri, Luhan.'_

' _Diamlah! Dasar bocah.'_

' _Hey, apa kau tidak kedinginan?'_

' _Hmmmm, sama sekali tidak. Kau memelukku seperti ini dan memberikan kehangatan yang cukup untukku, apa lagi yang bisa membuatku merasa kedinginan?'_

' _.. baiklah.'_

' _Hey, Sehun!'_

' _Hmm?'_

' _Kau harus hidup dengan baik, okay?'_

' _Uuhh, okay..?'_

" _Kau harus menjalani hidupmu dengan baik. Kau juga harus berjanji untuk menjaga Eomma saat Baba tidak di rumah. Kau harus belajar yang rajin dan bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanmu, seperti Jongin dan yang lainnya. Kau benar-benar harus hidup dengan baik, okay?'_

' _Mengapa kau mengatakan ini semua padaku?'_

' _.. errrmmm, siapa tahu nanti aku tidak sempat mengatakan itu semua padamu.'_

' _Itu tidak akan mungkin.'_

' _Yang terakhir- whoa, kau menangis?'_

' _Apa lagi sekarang?'_

' _Aku.. hanya ingin kau selalu mengingatnya, kalau aku sangat menyayangimu. Adikku.'_

.

Ia melihat mereka pergi satu per satu, mengikuti ambulans yang membawa jasad Luhan di dalamnya. Mereka semua menuju pemakaman dimana Luhan akan dimakamkan. Dia terpaku di tempatnya berdiri dan hanya melihat. Seolah gravitasi bumi tengah menahannya agar tidak melihat sesuatu yang akan menghancurkan hatinya sampai tidak akan ada lagi perasaan yang tersisa selain penderitaan.

"Kau tidak ikut?" tanya Yifan.

Sehun menoleh pada pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu dan menggeleng. "Aku tetap di sini saja."

"... baiklah," gumam Yifan. "Aku hanya.. berfikir akan lebih baik kalau... Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja."

Dia mengernyit saat Yifan berjalan melewatinya menuju sedan hitam yang masih terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sehun mengedikkan bahunya. Setelah semua orang pergi, kecuali beberapa pembantu, Sehun bergerak keluar. Berjalan pelan menelusuri jalanan di sekitar rumahnya. Jalanan itu terlihat sangat sepi, seolah semua pepohonan bahkan angin sekalipun ikut berkabung atas kepergian Luhan. Dia mempercepat langkahnya, sampai ia tersadar kalau dirinya sudah berdiri di depan sebuah kedai kecil.

 _Tentu saja_ , Sehun tertawa pelan. Kedai _bubble tea_ yang selalu ia kunjungi bersama Luhan. Minum _bubble tea_ bersama, membicarakan hal-hal kecil, atau hanya sekedar menikmati waktu senja dalam keheningan. Dia melangkah masuk ke dalam kedai dan menemukan pelayan biasanya di sana.

"Oh, Sehun-ssi!" sapanya senang, dan kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah simpati. "Aku ikut berduka atas Luhan. Kakakmu adalah pemuda yang sangat baik."

"Kau benar, Joonmyun-ssi. Aku tahu itu." Sehun tersenyum tipis.

Joonmyun mengangguk. "Tapi, bukankah seharusnya kau ada di pemakaman saat ini?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Aku ingin membeli _bubble tea_ , jadi aku tidak ikut ke sana."

Merasa tidak perlu untuk bertanya lebih lanjut, Joonmyun segera beralih menuju tempat pembuatan minuman dan membuatkan _bubble tea_ untuk Sehun. Sehun tertawa kecil saat melihat sang pelayan sedikit kebingungan di sana. Joonmyun sudah terbiasa membuatkan dua macam _bubble tea_ , taro dan _milk_ , di saat yang bersamaan. Sekarang saat ia hanya membuat satu macam saja, rasanya sedikit aneh.

 _Lihatlah_ , Sehun bergumam, _bahkan pelayan sekalipun tidak bisa bekerja dengan normal tanpanya_.

Setelah membayar pesanannya, Sehun berjalan menuju meja yang berada di pojok ruangan. Tempat biasanya ia dan Luhan menghabiskan waktu. Di sana bahkan ada nama mereka yang tertulis di ujung meja. Dan saat ini, ia merasa canggung sendiri karena harus duduk di sana sendirian dengan segelas _bubble tea_ , karena biasanya ada Luhan yang duduk di depannya dan selalu tertawa pada hal-hal yang menurutnya lucu.

Sehun bisa membayangkan dengan mudah, bagaimana Luhan akan berada di sana, bertanya tentang keseharian Sehun karena mereka tidak satu sekolah lagi, Luhan di universitas sedangkan dirinya masih di sekolah menengah atas. Atau mungkin Luhan akan tiba-tiba muncul di sana dan memukul kepalanya seraya mendengus, _'Mengapa kau tidak datang?! Apa melihatku dikuburkan itu sangat membosankan?'_. Dan Sehun akan tertawa pelan sembari menjawab, _'Maaf, Hyung. Tapi aku tidak sanggup melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti itu.'_

Dan mungkin, Luhan akan menarik tangannya dari kepala Sehun dan menatap adik tersayangnya itu dengan tatapan sedih. _'Maaflan aku, Hun, karena telah meninggalkanmu. Aku benar-benar seorang Hyung yang buruk, kan? Aku bahkan tidak bisa menjaga janjiku padamu.'_

Dan Sehun akan tersenyum padanya. _'Tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Aku mengerti. Dan hey, apa kau ingat beberapa malam lalu saat kau mengatakan padaku kalau kau sangat menyayangiku?'_

Mungkin Luhan akan tersenyum malu mengingat percakapan mereka waktu itu. _'Tentu saja, mengapa?'_

Dan Sehun akan tersenyum sangat lebar padanya, karena dia sadar kalau dia tidak akan bisa melakukan hal itu lagi. _'Kau tahu, Hyung? Aku juga sangat menyayangimu. Maaf karena aku tidak pernah sempat mengucapkan itu padamu.'_

* * *

' _Pernahkah kau menyesali kenyataan bahwa kita adalah saudara dari seorang ayah yang sama dan dua ibu yang berbeda?'_

' _Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Mengapa aku harus menyesalinya?'_

' _Tapi kehidupanmu sangat berat saat itu.'_

' _Memang begitulah adanya. Hidup itu sangat sulit, Sehun-ah. Kitalah yang memilih untuk mencari cara yang tepat agar kehidupan kita bisa menjadi lebih mudah.'_

' _Wow, Hyung! Kau benar-benar pintar berbicara.'_

' _Aku punya banyak penghargaan di bidang itu jika kau mau bukti yang lain.'_

' _Tidak, terima kasih. Aku hanya menginginkan bubble tea-ku saat ini.'_

' _Tapi, Sehun-ah. Jika seandainya kita bukan saudara, apa mungkin kita bisa bertemu?'_

' _Entahlah. Aku tinggal di Seoul. Sedangkan kau tinggal di Beijing. Sepertinya tidak ada kemungkinan untuk kita bertemu.'_

' _Hmmmm... Kalau begitu, aku benar-benar bersyukur karena ayah pernah datang ke Beijing dan bertemu dengan ibuku, sebelum dia kembali ke Seoul dan menikah dengan ibumu.'_

' _Ermmm.. Sebenarnya kalimat yang kau ucapkan itu sedikit tidak enak didengar, Hyung. Tapi, mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?'_

' _Karena kejadian itulah yang membawaku padamu.'_

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **.**

 **Masih minat?**

 **RnR yaaaaaaaaaaa!  
^_^**

 **T/N:**

Annyeooooooong ^_^

Gak pake komen banyak-banyak deh. Translate chap ini aja air mata Liyya udah terkuras. Gak tau deh readers sekalian pada bernasib sama kayak Liyya apa enggak.

Chap2 selanjutnya, menceritakan bagaimana Luhan akhirnya bisa bertemu n diangkut(?) ke rumahnya Sehun. Bagaimana akhirnya dia mau membuka diri sama Sehun. Dan bagaimana akhirnya mereka dipisahkan oleh takdir yang begitu mempesona(?)  
#ditabokreaders

Link ff aseli udah dicantumkan di atas. Yang punya akun, jangan lupa subscribe n upvote cerita aselinya yaaaaaaaaa ^^

Seperti biasa aja, Liyya ucapin banyak banyak banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak terimakasih buat readers yang udah mau baca dan/atau review, follow n favorite ff ini.

Semoga di chapter ini masih berkenan untuk review ya /ngarep/

 **Balasan Review:**

Guest: Huwaaaaa, sama samaaaaaaaaa ;) Sebenernya udah lama pengen trans ini, tapi baru kesampaian sekarang hehehehehe

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Ludeer: Iya deeeeek, ini brothership wae, dan hard angst akakakakakak

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

bambi: Asiiiiiiikkk, ternyata ada juga yang diyan cerita model begini kayak Liyya hohoho

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

 **Yang punya akun, bisa cek PM-nya yaa!**

See U, next chapter!

Salam XOXO dari Liyya


	3. Chapter 1

**Sehun's Brother, Luhan**

 **Copyright goes to YidwigFanWuthoven (AFF)**

 _Translated by 0312_LuluEXOtics_

.

Original link (hapus spasinya)

www. asianfanfics story/view/418502/sehun-s-brother-luhan-angst-death-sad-exo-luhan-sehun-hunhan

.

* * *

Genre: Sad, Angst, Brothership

Rating: T

Lenght: Chapter One of, originally, 4 chapters (Tapi ada tambahan 2 Epilog sama 2 chapter bonus)

Cast: Sehun, Luhan, the other EXO members, de el el

 **Warning: Character death!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 _Tuhan_

 _Kehidupan yang kau berikan padaku tidaklah indah_

 _Dan aku tahu tidak ada orang yang bisa meminta pada-Mu kehidupan yang sesuai dengan apa yang mereka inginkan_

 _Tapi, apakan ini benar-benar kehidupan yang Kau rencanakan untukku?_

.

"Jangan berteman dengannya."

"Tapi mengapa?"

"Ya, dia benar. Bukannya kau tidak boleh berteman dengan dia, hanya saja jangan terlalu sering bergaul dengannya."

"Eh, mengapa kau juga ikut-ikutan berbicara seperti itu? Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Ada rumor yang beredar kalau sebenarnya dia itu adalah anak seorang— oh sial! _Dia_ datang."

Luhan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Tanpa sadar ia menggertakkan giginya. Kemudian ia mulai melangkah memasuki kelas seperti biasa, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja seraya menatap ketiga temannya. "Selamat pagi!" sapa Luhan.

Ketiga orang itu saling menatap satu sama lain. "S-selamat pagi, Luhan!" balas salah satu dari mereka.

Luhan tersenyum seadanya kemudian berjalan keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang kembali saling berbisik. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menyusuri koridor sekolah.

 _Bagus,_ gumamnya dalam hati, _tersenyum dan tetap bersikap biasa-biasa saja, Luhan. Dan semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja._

.

"Mereka mengganggumu lagi?"

Luhan mendongak, menatap indahnya langit biru sore itu. Angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup pelan dan menerpa pipi tirusnya. "Tidak juga," ujarnya pelan. "Hanya saja.. mungkin mereka sedang membicarakan tentang, uh, kau tahu, kan?"

"Dasar anak-anak kurang ajar," gumam Yifan geram. "Aku ingin sekali menyapa wajah palsu mereka dengan beberapa jurusku! Benarkan, Yixing?"

Yixing, yang berdiri di samping Yifan, tertawa pelan. "Kau selalu mengandalkan kekerasan, Wu Yifan!"

"Yixing benar. Apa kau seorang tukang pukul?" Luhan ikut tertawa. "Tenanglah, Yifan. Hal ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, kan? Aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini. Tiga belas tahun, dan aku tidak perduli lagi dengan hal-hal seperti itu."

Yifan menatap sedih pada sahabatnya. "Tapi mereka tidak punya hak untuk berbicara seperti itu. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Yifan." Luhan bergumam pelan. "Itu adalah urusan mereka."

.

* * *

 _Aku tidak pernah merasa kalau hidupku ini sempurna_

 _Aku tahu kalau tidak satu orang pun memiliki kehidupan yang sempurna_

 _Tapi mereka bisa menemukan kesempurnaan itu dengan cara mereka sendiri_

 _Melalui kebahagiaan yang mereka dapatkan, kesuksesan yang mereka raih, dan kasih sayang dari orang-orang yang mereka kasihi_

 _Dan dengan itu semua, mereka pasti merasa sangat bahagia_

 _Jadi, apakan aku salah jika bertanya mengapa Kau memberikan kehidupan yang seperti ini padaku?_

 _Mengapa aku tidak pernah merasa kalau hidupku sempurna?_

 _Mengapa aku selalu ingin mengubah apa yang tidak bisa diubah?_

 _Mengapa aku sering berharap agar tidak pernah dilahirkan ke dunia ini?_

 _Salahkan jika aku bertanya-tanya seperti itu?_

 _Apakah Kau akan menganggapku sebagai seseorang yang tidak tahu berterima kasih?_

.

"Maafkan Mama, Luhan. Maaf karena telah membuatmu harus hidup seperti ini."

Luhan menatap ibunya. Kedua mata sang ibu terlihat berkaca-kaca saat mengobati luka dan memar di lengan dan sudut bibirnya.

"Mama, jangan menangis." Luhan berkata dengan suara yang pelan. "Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu, karena telah menyebabkan begitu banyak masalah. Aku tidah bisa menahan diriku tadi. Seharusnya aku tidak memukul anak itu."

"Tidak, Luhan, Mama mengerti." Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lemah, namun kedua matanya telihat lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. "Dan Mama merasa sangat terharu karena kau membela Mama. Zitao benar-benar telah mengajarkanmu beberapa jurus wushu-nya, hmm?"

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Mereka terus mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka bersikap tidak sopan pada Mama," ujarnya. "Tapi... aku jadi diskors selama tiga hari dari sekolah."

Sang ibu mengibaskan tangan tak perduli di depannya. "Itu tidak masalah. Kita bisa pergi ke suatu tempat yang bagus bersama. Zitao pasti akan suka jika kita mengajaknya pergi ke hutan atau sebuah danau yang sepi," ujarnya seraya merapikan kotak obat di atas meja.

"Kalian membiacaraan aku, ya?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar dari lantai atas. Lalu keduanya bergerak cepat menyembunyikan kotak obat tersebut saat mendengat suara langkah kaki yang menuruni anak tangga dengan penuh semangat.

"Z-Zitao!" ujar Luhan gugup.

Pemuda dengan kulit sedikit gelap itu menatap kakaknya terkejut. " _Gege_! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!"

Luhan mencoba menutupi luka-luka di lengannya. "T-tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku berlari dan menabrak pintu dan—"

Zitao bergegas menghampiri Luhan dan kembali menatapnya. "Jangan berbohong padaku, Gege." gumamnya. "Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

"Mama akan menyiapkan makan siang untuk kalian. Jangan macam-macam, okay!" tukas ibu mereka seraya berdiri dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Luhan menatap sang adik. "Aku baik-baik saja, Zitao. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku."

"Tapi mengapa mereka melakukan ini padamu, Gege?" bisik Zitao lemah, kedua matanya tak lepas dari memar dan luka di tubuh Luhan. Dia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Luhan bisa menahan rasa sakit dari luka-luka itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Luhan pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini, tapi tetap saja, melihat sang kakak yang seperti ini membuatnya ikut terluka. Setiap kali dia bertanya, Luhan akan berkata kalau dia terjatuh, atao menabrak dinding dan lain sebagainya. Zitao selalu mempercayai semua alasan-alasan yang diucapkan Luhan. Tapi seiring dengan pertambahan usianya, dia mulai menyadari kalau terjatuh ataupun hanya sekedar menabrak dinding tidak akan menyebabkan luka-luka yang seperti itu.

"Katakan saja, gege. Kau tidak bisa lagi terus-terusan membohongiku!" bisiknya lagi.

Luhan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Zitao. Ini terlalu kasar untukmu. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu padamu."

"Tidak apa-apa, gege. Aku sudah sepuluh tahun sekarang, aku pasti bisa mengerti."

"Tidak, Tao. Ini benar-benar sesuatu yang kasar dan aku tidak yakin kau akan baik-baik saja saat mendengarnya."

"Gege." bisik Zitao seraya menatap tepat di kedua mata Luhan. "Katakan saja."

Luhan membalas tatapan Zitao, menimang-nimang apakah ia harus mengatakan semuanya atau tetap menyimpannya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Zitao tahu kalau orang-orang di sekitar mereka tidaklah sebaik yang terlihat.

"Mereka mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentang Mama." gumam Luhan. "Mereka bilang Mama adalah seorang wanita simpanan. Mereka bilang Mama bukalah istri sah Baba. Kau mengerti apa yang baru saja aku katakan?"

Zitao menelan ludah. Jemari tangannya mengepal. "Ya, aku tahu. Mereka mengatakan kalau Mama adalah orang yang buruk."

"Tapi kau tahu kan kalau itu tidak benar. Mama dan Baba saling mencintai. Hanya saja, Baba bekerja di Seoul dan tidak bisa pulang kapan saja dia mau." ujar Luhan lagi. "Apa pun yang mereka katakan adalah omong kosong. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kita. Jadi jangan membiarkan hal-hal seperti itu mengganggumu, okay? Dan jika ada yang berani mengganggu apalagi memukulmu, katakan saja padaku. Aku baru saja menghajar beberapa anak kurang ajar hari ini, dan aku tidak keberatan untuk melakukan hal itu lagi."

Tanpa diduga, Zitao justru tertawa mendengar penuturan Luhan. Dia menepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan, mencoba untuk berhenti tertawa. "Gege, kau terlihat sangat keren sekarang! Siapa yang menyangka kalau kalimat seperti itu akan keluar dari seseorang yang berwajah sangat imut sepertimu!" goda Zitao. "Dan kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku, Gege. Aku belajar wushu, jadi aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri."

Luhan tersenyum sayang pada adiknya. Walaupun mereka bukan saudara kandung, dia sangat menyayangi Zitao. Sejak Zitao kehilangan kedua orang tuanya saat berusia tiga tahun, ibu Luhan yang merupakan bibinya telah mengadopsinya. Karena Luhan adalah anak tunggal, dia merasa sangat senang saat mempunyai seorang adik, dan sejak itu lah dia mulai sangat menyayangi Zitao.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu dan juga Mama, okay?"

Zitao tersenyum polos pada Luhan. "Baiklah, Gege!"

Luhan mengusap pelan rambut Zitao, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak melihat ke arah pintu, dimana sang ibu berdiri dan tengan mencoba untuk menahan isakan dan air matanya.

* * *

 _Kau tahu,_

 _Suatu malam, aku pernah menonton drama bersama Ibunya Yifan di rumah mereka_

 _Drama itu menceritakan tentang seorang pria dan wanita yang saling jatuh cinta, namun orang tua mereka tidak menyetujui hubungan itu_

 _Jadi mereka lari ke negara lain dan hidup bersama. Mereka memiliki seorang anak dan berusaha untuk merahasiakannya._

 _Tapi beberapa tahun kemudian, si pria dipanggil kembali ke rumah karena dia harus mengurus masalah keluarganya di sana_

 _Jadi mereka berpisah dan pria itu berjanji akan kembali sesering mungkin_

 _Ternyata, pria itu dipaksa bertunangan dengan wanita lain di sana, mereka menikah dan memiliki anak yang lain_

 _Jadi semua terlihat seolah-olah wanita pertama adalah simpanannya, karena dia memiliki istri sah yang lain_

 _Aku bertanya pada bibi Ying apakah kisah seperti itu benar-benar ada di dunia nyata_

 _Dan dia hanya mengedikkan bahunya_

 _Namun kemudian, aku tahu bahwa kehidupanku, seperti yang telah Kau rencanakan, sama seperti si anak pertama dalam drama itu_

.

Luhan menggertakkan giginya. Tangannya terkepal, kedua matanya membulat marah, nafasnya tak beraturan saking maranhnya.

Dia menatap ayahnya. Dan di tengah kemarahan yang tengah dirasakannya, ia bahkan masih takjub bagaimana wajahnya bisa begitu mirip dengan sang ayah. Tapi itu bukanlah hal yang seharusnya ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Tolong tenanglah, Luhan." mohon sang ibu. Di belakangnya Zitao terlihat takut melihat bagaimana marahnya Luhan. Dia tidak pernah melihat kakaknya semarah ini.

"Aku muak pada kalian semua!" gumam Luhan. Lalu ia bergegas meninggalkan rumah. Dia merasa begitu sesak hanya karena berdiri di ruangan dan menghirup udara yang sama dengan mereka. Luhan terus berlari di sisi jalan, tak perduli dengan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya tak suka. Dia tidak perduli lagi.

Rasanya sakit sekali. Mengetahui kenyataan yang diceritakan oleh kedua orang tuanya saat ia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka pagi tadi. Padahal dia sangat bahagia saat ayahnya datang. Tapi alih-alih sebuah pelukan hangat, dia justru mendapatkan hal yang lain. Sebuah kenyataan tentang kehidupannya. Alasan mengapa orang-orang selalu 'salah paham' pada keluarganya. Alasan mengapa ayah hanya bisa datang setidaknya satu kali dalam tiga bulan. Alasan mengapa semua berkas dan tugas sekolahnya hanya ditandatangani oleh ibunya. Alasan mengapa dia tidak punya banyak hal untuk diceritakan tentang ayahnya.

Rasanya sakit sekali. Kenyataan bahwa dia mempunyai seorang adik yang lain di luar sana. Jelas sekali kalau mereka sedarah, karena mereka memiliki ayah yang sama. Dan kenyataan bahwa ayah yang ia cintai memiliki seorang anak dengan wanita lain. Semua itu menyakiti hatinya. Bagaimana bisa seorang pria mempunyai anak dari istri yang berbeda? Tapi kenyataannya, ayahnya bisa melakukan hal itu.

Luhan merasa sangat bodoh. Dan dia merasa sangat kasihan pada ibunya. Semua ini pasti sangat sulit untuknya. Dia harus membesarkan seorang anak sendirian, meski ayahnya tetap mengirim segala sesuatu yang mereka butuhkan setiap bulannya. Tapi tetap saja, dia harus menghadapi semua perkataan buruk dari orang-orang di sekitarnya setiap hari, dan dia juga harus menjelaskan dengan sedemikian rupa kepada sang anak agar tak menyakiti perasaan anak itu.

Luhan juga merasa kasihan pada ayahnya. Mereka saling mencintai, namun tidak bisa bersama karena ayahnya harus mengambil alih dan mengurus perusahaan keluarga di Seoul. Mereka saling mencintai, namun harus berpisah karena alasan konyol semacam status sosial dan restu keluarga. Memangnya mengapa kalau ibunya bukan berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya? Perasaannya terasa begitu sakit. Bagaimana bisa seseorang membeda-bedakan manusia hanya dari lembaran uang dan ketenaran yang mereka punya?

Luhan tidak sadar kalau dia telah sampai di rumah Yifan sampai dia melihat Yifan dan Yixing yang tengah mengerjakan pr mereka di teras rumah. Yifan adalah yang pertama melihatnya, dan Yixing langsung mengajaknya masuk dan memeluknya segera setelah bulir-bulir airmata itu mengalir.

"Luhan, apa yang terjadi?" Yixing mengusap pelan punggung Luhan. "Luhan, tenanglah, hmmm? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Luhan kembali mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku benci hidupku, Yixing! Aku benci hidupku!"

"Apa? Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu, Luhan? Memangnya—"

"Kau tidak mengerti!" teriak Luhan. "Kau tidak akan bisa mengerti!"

Yifan bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri, tidak yakin akan apa yang harus dilakukan. "Errrmm.. sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam. Kau terlihat kacau, Luhan."

"Yifan benar. Kita masuk ke dalam saja. Bibi Ying tidak ada di rumah, jadi dia tidak akan menyerangmu dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Aku akan membuatkan teh untukmu, okae?" ujar Yixing pelang seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih tangan Luhan.

Luhan membiarkan saja tubuhnya dibawa masuk ke dalam rumah megah Yifan. Dia merasa sedikit tenang. Setidaknya, dia tidak harus berhadapan dengan mereka untuk saat ini. Mungkin setelah segelas teh hangat, dia akan berjalan-jalan di sekitar sebelum pulang ke rumah untuk menghadapi semua kekacauan itu lagi. Lagipula, dia tidak bisa selamanya lari dari masalah ini.

Sorenya, saat Yixing sudah pulang ke rumahnya, dia mendengar Yifan berbicara dengan seseorang dan kemudian berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Luhan bersembunyi di dalam balutan selimut tebal milik Yifan. Lalu tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik selimut itu. Dan wajah panik Yifan adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat.

"Errm, Luhan." pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ayahmu, errmm, dia ada di bawah."

Luhan menghela nafas berat, tiba-tiba merasa marah lagi. "Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Luhan, percayalah padaku, kau harus menemuinya. Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, tapi kau benar-benar harus menemuinya sekarang. Aku serius, Luhan."

"Aku tidak akan menemuinya kecuali ada alasan yang bagus untuk itu."

Yifan menghela nafasnya. "Ini tentang ibumu. Dan Zitao."

Luhan menatap Yifan dengan tatapan hampa.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu, jadi tolong, turun dan temuilah ayahmu. Sekarang, Luhan!" Yifan mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan.

Tanpa memperdulikan uluran tangan itu, Luhan menatap Yifan untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum turun ke bawah. Dan di sana, dia mendapati sang ayah yang berdiri di tengah ruang tamu, dengan mata yang sangat merah.

Luhan ingin sekali berteriak atau mungkin menyuruhnya untuk pergi, tapi dia justru mengucapkan pertanyaan lain. "Apa yang terjadi, Baba?"

Pria itu sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Luhan. "Anakku," bisiknya. "Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang."

"Mengapa?"

"Ibumu, dan Zitao," pria itu mencoba berbicara dengan benar. "Mereka.. mengalami kecelakaan, dan sekarang mereka di rumah sakit. Kita harus segera ke sana, Luhan."

Mata Luhan mendelik. "Itu tidak mungkin! Kalian semua berada di rumah tadi. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa mengalami kecelakaan?"

"Ibumu memutuskan untuk mencarimu, dan Zitao bersikeras untuk ikut dengannya. Aku juga berusaha untuk mencarimu, tapi aku tidak pergi bersama mereka. Lalu mereka..." Pria itu memijat pelipisnya. "Kita benar-benar harus pergi sekarang."

* * *

 _Apakah aku benar-benar seorang pendosa?_

 _Karena aku membiarkan ibu dan adikku mati saat mereka berusaha untuk mencariku yang lari dari rumah_

 _Karena aku kehilangan ibu dan adikku oleh kebodohanku sendiri?_

 _Karena membuat semua orang terluka oleh sikapku yang memalukan?_

 _Karena menuntut-Mu untuk memperbaiki kehidupanku padahal aku adalah orang yang mengacaukannya?_

 _Apakah aku benar-benar seorang pendosa?_

 _Lalu, apa itu berarti aku tidak akan mati dalam waktu dekat?_

 _Karena aku selalu percaya bahwa mereka yang mati di usia muda adalah mereka yang lebih Kau cintai dan Kau tidak akan membiarkan mereka hidup dalam dunia yang penuh dengan kekejaman ini_

 _Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku benar-benar berharap kalau akulah yang mati karena kebodohanku itu_

.

Pria itu menatap sang anak yang duduk di sampingnya, masih terpaku seperti patung di kursinya, dan itu sudah berlangsung lebih dari satu jam. Dia tidak bisa menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk diucapkan. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghiburnya. Sang ibulah yang selalu melakukan itu, begitupun dengan sang adik. Tapi mereka semua telah pergi sekarang, meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dan saat itu, dia menyadari kalau dirinya telah gagal sebagai seorang Ayah.

Dia tidak menyangka kalau anaknya akan menoleh padanya, menatapnya dengan _deer eyes_ yang kini terlihat sangat merah. Dan rasanya sakit sekali melihat anaknya begitu kacau seperti ini.

"Kau tidak lapar, Luhan?" Ia mengusap sayang rambut Luhan.

Luhan tetap menatapnya. Tapi entah bagaimana, rasanya tatapan itu seolah menembus ke dalam dirinya. "Ini semua salahku, kan?"

Pria itu menggeleng cepat. "Tidak ada yang salah, Luhan."

"Ini adalah salahku." ujarnya kemudian kembali menatap ke bawah. "Ini semua salahku."

"Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa, Luhan. Kecelakaan seperti itu bisa terjadi pada siapa saja."

"Lalu apa semua orang memiliki seorang anak yang lari dari mereka dan membuat mereka harus mengejarnya kemudian mati karena hal itu?"

"Luhan, tolong berhentilah melakukan itu. Kau terluka, aku tahu itu, akupun terluka karena hal ini. Tapi tolong jangan bersikap konyol seperti ini!" Dia mencoba berbicara dengan nada yang pantas agar sang anak mau mendengarnya, namun ia justru terdengar seperti tengah memohon.

Luhan kembali menatap sang ayah. "Maafkan aku, Baba. Karena telah membuat mereka—"

"Jangan, Luhan!" desisnya. "Berhentilah mengatakan hal itu. Baba mohon."

Dan air mata Luhan pun tumpah. Dia bahkan tidak menolak saat ayah menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Satu-satunya hal yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah menangis. Terus menangis sampai air mata itu berubah menjadi darah kalau memungkinkan. Terus menangis sampai ia kehilangan kesadarannya. Dan kalau memang dia cukup beruntung, mungkin sampai mati, agar ia bisa bertemu dan berkumpul lagi dengan ibunya dan Zitao.

Lima belas menit kemudian, saat isak tangisnya mulai reda, sang ayah berbisik pelan. "Kita akan pindah ke Seoul, Luhan."

Luhan menatap kosong pada sang ayah.

"Kau akan tinggal denganku. Dan itu adalah keputusan yang tidak bisa diganggu lagi. Aku sudah berbicara dengan bibimu, Ying, dan dia juga menyetujuinya. Kau harus tinggal denganku, sayang. Karena kau membutuhkan sebuah awal yang baru."

"T-tapi..." Luhan menelan ludah. "Apa aku benar-benar bisa tinggal dengan Baba?"

Sang ayah tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja, Luhan. Siapa yang bisa melarangku untuk tinggal dengan anakku sendiri? Lagipula, kau akan bertemu dengan adikmu nanti di sana. Namanya Sehun, dan dia empat tahun lebih muda darimu."

 _Satu tahun lebih muda dari Zitao_. "Se... hun?"

"Bahasa Koreamu cukup bagus, jadi Baba rasa kalian tdak akan sulit untuk berkomunikasi." ujar ayahnya. "Dia adalah anak yang pintar dan juga lucu. Dan dia sering sekali berpikir sedikit lebih dewasa dari usianya. Kau sangat beruntung memiliki dia sebagai adikmu, Luhan. Dan tentu saja dia juga sangat beruntung karena memilikimu."

"Dia memang sangat beruntung," gumam Luhan. "Karena dia bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu setiap hari, sedangkan aku hanya punya setidaknya enam dari tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari untuk melakukan itu."

Dia bisa melihat gurat luka di wajah sang ayah karena apa yang diucapkannya. "Kau juga akan memiliki banyak waktu dengan ku mulai saat ini, Luhan. Dua puluh empat per tujuh, okay?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Dia melihat ayahnya berdiri dan menghilang di balik pintu. "Tapi itu tidaklah penting lagi sekarang, Baba."

.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **.**

 **RnR yaaaaaaaaaaa!  
^_^**

 **T/N:**

Annyeooooooong ^_^

So, this is the first chapter. Dan ini gak terlalu mellow kan ya. FF ini emang diceritakan dari Luhan's points of view. Jadi setiap cerita yang tertuang, itu dari sisi Luhan. Sehun baru muncul di chap depan, bersama dengan drama yang ikut menyusul

Akakkakakakka

Link ff aseli udah dicantumkan di atas. Yang punya akun, jangan lupa subscribe n upvote cerita aselinya yaaaaaaaaa ^^

Seperti biasa aja, Liyya ucapin banyak banyak banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak terimakasih buat readers yang udah mau baca dan/atau review, follow n favorite ff ini.

Semoga di chapter ini masih berkenan untuk review ya /ngarep/

 **Balasan Review:**

Han-i: Huweeeeeeeeeeee, kamu udah pernah baca juga dek? Huhuhuhu. Req buat translate? Mungkin kalau kakak udah ga begitu sibuk (jiaah, sok sibuk) bisa kakak pertimbangkan, dek. Betewe, itu ff HunHan kah?

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Secret: Hallo adeeeeeeeeeeeeek. YAPS. Ini brothership kok ;) Alurnya emang mundur, jadi endingnya udah ketebak di awal ^_^

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Ludeer: Akakakakakka, siapin aja tisu banyak-banyak buat chap-chap selanjutnya juga deeek. namanya aja ff angst wkwkwkwk

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Baby Lu: Siiip, ini udah lanjut ya ^_^

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

 **Yang punya akun, bisa cek PM-nya yaa!**

See U, next chapter!

Salam XOXO dari Liyya


	4. Chapter 2

**Sehun's Brother, Luhan**

 **Copyright goes to YidwigFanWuthoven (AFF)**

 _Translated by 0312_LuluEXOtics_

.

Original link (hapus spasinya)

www. asianfanfics story/view/418502/sehun-s-brother-luhan-angst-death-sad-exo-luhan-sehun-hunhan

.

* * *

Genre: Sad, Angst, Brothership

Rating: T

Lenght: Chapter Two of, originally, 4 chapters (Tapi ada tambahan 2 Epilog sama 2 chapter bonus)

Cast: Sehun, Luhan, the other EXO members, de el el

 **Warning: Character death!**

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 _Tuhan_

 _Aku ingin sekali membencinya_

 _Seharusnya memang aku membencinya_

 _Tapi aku tidak bisa_

 _Dia tidak tahu apa-apa_

 _Sama sepertiku, dia tidak pernah meminta kehidupan yang seperti ini_

 _Dia tidak pernah meminta untuk dilahirkan dari rahim seorang wanita yang telah merebut ayah dari ibuku_

 _Dia tidak pernah meminta untuk menjadi anak yang selalu mendapatkan cinta ayah_

 _Dia tidak pernah meminta untuk menjadi seseorang yang seharusnya aku benci_

 _Dan aku tidak bisa membencinya_

 _Kehidupanku yang menyedihkan ini, bukan dia yang menyebabkan itu semua_

 _Aku tidak bisa membencinya_

 _Dan saat aku menatap kedua matanya, aku tahu kalau aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencinya_

.

Luhan melihat bocah berkulit putih itu tengah berbicara dengan anak yang lain, mungkin lebih tua darinya. Dan dilihat dari cara anak laki-laki dengan pipi tembam yang terus melirik ke arahnya, jelas sekali kalau mereka tengah membicarakannya. Mereka tertawa, dan kemudian bocah berkulit putih itu turun dari tangga. Mereka saling bersitatap untuk sejenak sebelum bocah itu melirik ke ayah mereka, yang sedang berbicara dengan istrinya - yang secara teknis adalah ' _Eomma'_ -nya sekarang.

Luhan tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu. Dia telah kehilangan ibunya. Dan dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan seorang seseorang yang akan menggantikan ibunya. Begitu juga dengan seorang adik. Mereka bahkan telah membuatkan sebuah nama Korea untuknya, agar dia bisa sekolah dengan mudah tanpa harus mendapatkan masalah ini itu karena latar belakangnya. Seolah mereka ingin mengubah kehidupannya secara total. Tapi dia tidak perduli. Lagipula, dia sama sekali tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menuruti mereka.

"Oh, akhirnya kau datang, sayang!" seru wanita itu senang. Jujur saja, Luhan merasa sedikit terganggu akan keceriaan wanita itu. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah hal yang buruk, tapi Luhan hanya sedikit merasa terganggu. Apalagi setelah melihat seberapa membosankannya wajah anak mereka. Rasanya mustahil anak itu bisa memiliki ekspresi yang begitu datar sedangkan ibunya terlihat begitu ceria seperti itu.

Wajah anak itu. Luhan bahkan tidak bisa menyangkal kalau mereka memang mirip. Mereka sama-sama terlihat mirip dengan ayah. Dan hal itu membuat Luhan sekali lagi sadar bahwa semua ini nyata. Bahwa drama hidupnya ini adalah sebuah kenyataan. Dia benar-benar memiliki seorang adik kandung.

"Dimana Minseok?" tanya sang ayah pada anak itu.

"Minseok Hyung mungkin langsung ke kamarku. Tapi dia bilang dia akan segera kemari." Tsk, bahkan suaranya pun terdengar datar. "Appa, apa Minseok Hyung dan aku boleh menginap di rumah kolam malam ini?"

Sang ayah tertawa pelan seraya mengacak-acak pelan rambut anaknya. Dan entah bagaimana, pemandangan itu sedikit membuat hati kecilnya terluka. "Tentu saja boleh. Atau kau bisa bertanya dulu pada ibumu."

Anak itu beralih pada ibunya. "Bolehkah Minseok Hyung menginap malam ini, Eomma?"

"Tentu saja, sayang." jawab wanita itu pelan. "Ah, kalau begitu mengapa tidak mengajak Ryung untuk ikut nanti malam?"

Sang ayah menoleh padanya. "Kau mau ikut?" tanyanya dalam bahasa Mandarin.

Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Tidak masalah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami akan meninggalkan kalian berdua di sini. Jadi bersikap yang baik dan jangan bertengkar. Mengerti?" Wanita itu menyenggol ayah mereka, dan keduanya pun berlalu.

Setelah itu, bocah berkulit putih pucat itu menatapnya cukup lama. "Namaku S-Sehun." ucapnya sedikit tergagap.

Luhan nyaris tersenyum mendengar aksen pelatnya. "Aku Luhan. Senang bertemu denganmu!" jawabnya dengan senyum tipis.

Sehun megerjap, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan. ".. aku juga senang bertemu denganmu."

Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Luhan terus memandangan lantai marmer di bawah sana, sedangkan Sehun lebih memilih untuk menikmati susu vanila di tangannya. Lalu Luhan sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba untuk melirik wajah sang adik. Seharusnya Luhan membencinya. Tapi jika dipikir lagi, mungkin dirinyalah yang seharusnya dibenci. Tidak ada satu orangpun di dunia ini yang menginginkan orang asing tiba-tiba massuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka. Sehun pasti merassa tidak nyaman karena harus tinggal dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, mereka menyuruhnya untuk memperlakukan anak baru itu layaknya seorang kakak. Hal itu jelas bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk dilakukan.

Akhirnya, Luhan berdehem pelan. "Maaf," ujarnya.

Sehun mengerjap seraya menelan susunya. "Untuk apa meminta maaf?"

"Karena tiba-tiba datang ke rumahmu," gumam Luhan. "Karena tiba-tiba menjadi saudara kandungmu."

Awalnya Sehun terlihat sedikit terkejut, namun kemudian dia tertawa pelan. Luhan memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi datar itu berubah. Mata yang sebelumnya terlihat mebosankan itu membentuk sepasang bulan sabit saat dia tersenyum. "Aku rasa itu sama sekali tidak masalah," ujarnya santai seraya memainkan cangkir bermotif Pororo di tangannya.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!" Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Lagi pula kau tidak pernah merencanakan hal ini sebelumnya seperti di film-film mafia itu kan?"

Lalu keduanya tertawa karena pernyataan itu. Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Kau sangat pintar. Pantas saja saat itu Baba bilang kalau aku sangat beruntung karena memilikimu sebagai saudara kandungku."

Sehun menatapnya bingung. "Tapi Appa juga berkata padaku kalau kau benar-benar pintar dan baik. Dia juga berkata kalau aku akan mempunyai seorang kakak yang hebat."

Luhan terdiam. Dia tahu kalau dia salah karena mengira bahwa ayahnya tidak pernah menyayanginya seperti yang ia inginkan. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka ayahnya akan mengatakan hal seperti itu tentangnya. Mungkin itu karena singkatnya waktu yang mereka punya, atau karena kasih sayang yang tak pernah cukup untuknya, atau mungkin karena ayahnya tidak pernah benar-benar ada di sana untuk mengajarinya hal-hal yang seharusnya diajarkan oleh seorang ayah. Tapi Luhan mengerti. Ayahnya juga tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kita saudara?" Luhan mengulurkan tangannya.

Sehun menatap uluran tangan Luhan. Lalu tanpa ragu, dia menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Mulai saat ini," gumamnya. "Dan, errmm, Eomma bilang mereka memberikan Oh Ryung sebagai nama Korea-mu."

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Apa kau akan memanggilku dengan nama itu?"

Seraya menggigit bibirnya, Sehun memikirkan pertanyaan Luhan sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku rasa tidak. Namamu sudah sangat bagus, jadi mengapa aku harus memanggilmu dengan nama yang lain?"

"Ermm, terima kasih kalau begitu." Luhan tersenyum lebar. Berpura-pura kalau dia tidak melihat ayah dan ibu barunya yang tengah tersenyum lebar tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Lalu Sehun mengatakan sesuatu tentang sepupunya, dan Luhan setuju untuk bertemu dengannya setelah Sehun berkata kalau anak itu seumuran dengannya. Hal itu mengingatkannya pada Yifan. Mungkin, anak baru itu juga bisa menjadi sahabatnya kelah.

Mungkin, pindah ke rumah yang sangat megah ini tidaklah seburuk yang ia duga.

* * *

 _Kau mengajarkan kami kalau membenci orang lain itu adalah salah_

 _Tapi banyak orang yang melakukan hal itu_

 _Kau mengajarkan kami untuk mencintai semua orang termasuk musuh kami_

 _Tapi meskipun begitu, aku justru mencoba untuk membenci seseorang yang ingin dekat denganku_

 _Aku bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa aku melakukan ini_

 _Aku tahu, jauh di dalam lubuh hatiku, kalau ini semua bukanlah salahnya_

 _Tapi hatiku merasa lelah dengan kenyataan ini_

 _Dan dia mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk disalahkan_

 _Aku ingin membenci semua orang, semuanya_

 _Namun bahkan ibu tiriku memperlakukanku seperti anaknya sendiri_

 _Dan adik kandungku menganggapku seperti seorang kakak yang sempurna yang selalu diimpikannya_

 _Tuhan, apakah kau akan memaafkanku karena menjadi makhluk yang seperti ini?_

.

"Ryung, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Mendengar nama Koreanya dipanggil, Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Minseok yang sudah duduk di sampingnya dan ikut menatap langit. Pemandangan dari balkon kamarnya memang yang terbaik.

Luhan menghela nafas. "Hanya ingin menjernihkan pikiranku."

Minseok mengangguk paham dan ikut menghela nafas. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya ia kembali berbicara. "Sehun menceritakannya padaku."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang kau yang tidak ingin dia memanggilmu 'gege'." ujar Minseok santai. Lalu ia menoleh pada Luhan. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk terlalu mencampuri urusan kalian. Hanya saja, aku.. mengkhawatirkan Sehun."

Luhan menatap Minseok sekilas, kemudian beralih untuk menatap ke bawah. "Masalahnya ada pada diriku sendiri. Maaf."

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan meminta maaf, Ryung. Sehun tidak mengatakan kalau kau bersikap buruk padanya. Dia hanya merasa sedikit kecewa saat kau berkata kalau dia tidak boleh memanggilmu 'gege'. Tapi dia biasanya tidak begitu. Sehun bukan seseorang yang akan mengkhawatirkan hal-hal kecil seperti itu. Dia bilang 'gege' dan 'hyung' memiliki arti yang sama, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatmu melarangnya untuk memanggilmu 'gege'." ujar Minseok panjang lebar. "Ya Tuhan! Aku terlalu banyak bicara, ya?"

Luhan menelan ludah. Dia tahu kalau dia telah membuat Sehun kecewa. Akan tetapi dia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan hal itu. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Sehun selalu melakukan apapun agar diterima olehnya. Tapi dia belum bisa membiarkan Sehun masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam kehidupannya. Bagaimanapun juga, Luhan telah membangun sebuah dinding tak kasat mata yang memisahkan dirinya dari siapapun. Jadi dia tidak akan terlalu dekat dengan mereka, karena rasanya sangat sakit saat nanti mereka meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Luhan pelan.

Minseok menatap Luhan lekat-lekat. "Apa kau mau menceritakannya padaku? Kau tahu kalau aku tidak akan mengkritikmu, kan? Kau bisa bercerita apa saja padaku, okay? Aku akan mendengarkan semuanya sampai nanti kau bisa membuka hatimu sepenuhnya pada Sehun."

Luhan membalas tatapan Minseok. Mencoba menemukan kebohongan dalam matanya, tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah kekhawatiran dan keprihatinan. Dia kembali menelan ludah. "Apa kau akan mengatakan padanya jika aku bercerita padamu?"

Minseok mengedikkan bahu. "Ryung, jika kau memintaku untuk tidak mengatakannya, maka aku pasti akan merahasiakan hal itu sampai aku mati." Dia terkekeh pelan karena statemennya barusan. "Sebenarnya aku pikir Sehun berhak untuk tahu, tapi bukan dariku. Kaulah yang harus mengatakannya secara langsung. Tapi tentu saja, jika kau belum siap, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya sekarang."

Akhirnya Luhan mengangguk. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bersikap seperti ini. Hanya saja.. jika dia memanggilku 'gege'—"

Minseok menunggu dengan sabar apa yang akan Luhan katakan selanjutnya. Namun saat dia melihat ke arah Luhan, pemuda itu terlihat tengah berusaha keras untuk menahan air matanya.

"—jika dia memanggilku begitu, aku jadi teringat pada Zitao, dan hal itu akan mengingatkanku pada ibuku. Dan jika aku mengingat mereka, aku pasti akan menangis lagi. Aku akan mulai menangis tanpa bisa berhenti. Dan aku sudah lelah untuk terus manangis seperti itu."

"Zitao?" tanya Minseok pelan.

"Dia adalah adik sepupuku." ujar Luhan di tengah isakannya. "Orang tua Zitao meninggal saat ia berusia tiga tahun, dan ibuku mengadopsinya setelah itu. Dia selalu menempel padaku, dan aku rasa akulah yang membuatnya seperti itu. Dia—"

"Meninggal dalam kecelakan itu?" sambung Minseok.

Luhan kembali menelan ludah dan mengangguk lemah.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku... Maafkan aku, Ryung. Aku membuatmu harus mengingat hal itu lagi," ujarnya dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan. "Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya tentang masalah pribadi seperti ini. Aku janji, aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal ini pada Sehun. Karena aku rasa, bahkan aku tidak seharusnya mengetahui kenyataan ini sebelum Sehun. Jadi kau tenang saja. Rahasiamu aman di tanganku."

Luhan tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi panik sepupunya itu. "Tidak apa-apa, Minseok. Aku percaya padamu," ucapnya dengan seulas senyum. "Jadi, kita main bola lagi sore ini?"

Dan Minseok pun tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja!"

* * *

 _Semakin aku berpikir kalau kemarahan di dalam hatiku ini adalah untuknya_

 _Semakin aku menyadari bahwa kemarahan itu tak lain adalah untuk diriku sendiri_

 _Aku merasa kasihan pada diriku sendiri karena mencoba untuk membenci kehidupanku_

 _Dan lebih dari itu, aku merasa kasihan pada kehidupanku_

 _Aku memiliki segalanya, tapi aku masih saja mengutuknya_

 _Aku hanya memikirkan rasa sakitku, hanya memikirkan kesulitan yang aku rasakan_

 _Tentu saja dia juga merasa sakit dan terluka_

 _Dia jauh lebih muda dariku, tapi dia berusaha untuk menerima kehadiranku_

 _Aku sangat malu_

 _Aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa aku tidak bisa menerima takdir yang telah Kau berikan padaku ini_

.

"Apa kau membenciku, Luhan Hyung?"

Luhan hampir saja menjatuhkan apel di tangannya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Sehun akan menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya. Bocah berusia sembilan tahun itu sedang mencoba untuk mengacaukan pikirannya. "Tentu saja tidak, Sehun. Mengapa aku harus membencimu? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" gumamnya.

Sehun terlihat ragu-ragu. Mungkin dia merasa menyesal telah menanyakan hal itu. Dia bermain-main dengan ujung sepatunya dan menggigit bibirnya. "Jangan tertawa," ujarnya pelan. "Tapi aku bisa tahu kalau ada seseorang yang menjauh dariku."

Lalu ia menatap ke arah Luhan. "Dan kau adalah salah satu dari mereka."

Luhan mengerjap kaget. "Wow! Tenanglah, Sehun. Kau bahkan masih berusia sembilan tahun. Jangan berbicara layaknya orang dewasa seperti itu." ujarnya. Lalu ia bercanda dengan mengurut pelan dada kirinya. "Kau membuatku tersinggung."

"Jadi katakan padaku mengapa kau berusaha untuk menjauh dariku, Hyung?" Sehun mengabaikan candaan Luhan. "Apa kau membenciku? Apa kau tidak ingin mempunyai seorang adik sepertiku?"

Jleb. _Aku ingin membencimu_ , teriak Luhan dalam hati, _tapi bahkan neraka sekalipun tidak akan membiarkanku melakukan hal itu_.

"Sehun! Kau mulai berbicara omong kosong." tukas Luhan singkat seraya meluruskan tubuhnya. "Aku baik-baik saja denganmu. Jadi jangan berbicara seperti itu lagi. Kau menyakiti hatiku."

Sehun kembali menatap Luhan lekat. "Kalau begitu berhentilah bersikap dingin padaku, Hyung."

"Tapi aku tidak bersikap dingin padamu, Sehun." dengus Luhan.

"Tidak, Hyung! Kau memang bersikap dingin." Sehun bersikeras. "Dan aku tidak akan bertanya lagi tentang alasannya." _Karena mungkin aku akan terluka jika mendengar jawabanmu_ , bisik Sehun dalam hati. "Tapi aku mohon, berhentilah bersikap seperti itu padaku. Seorang saudara tidak bersikap dingin pada saudaranya, Hyung. Walaupun... kita memiliki ibu yang berbeda."

Luhan menutup matanya. Bahkan seorang bocah berusia sembilan tahun bisa mengerti tentang hidupnya dan bisa menerima itu dengan sepenuh hati lebih dari dirinya. Luhan tahu, seharusnya dia merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Dan dia tahu kalau Sehun benar. Dia tidak bisa selamanya bersikap seperti ini pada Sehun. Dia terlalu egois dengan berpikir kalau dirinya adalah satu-satunya yang terluka. Mungkin ibu tirinya juga merasa terluka, karena dia harus merawat dan membesarkan anak yang dimiliki oleh suaminya dengan wanita lain. Dan Sehun juga pasti terluka, karena dia harus menerimanya tanpa diberi pilihan lain. Jika itu adalah dirinya, dia pasti tidak akan bisa melakukannya dengan mudah. Dan dia sangat mengagumi Sehun karena hal itu.

Merasa kalau percakapan ini hanya akan menyakiti mereka berdua jika terus dilanjutkan, Luhan segera berdiri dari duduknya. "...Kau tahu? Sebaiknya kita membeli bubble tea saja. Kau mau ikut?" tawarnya.

Sehun, menerima sinyal itu, berusaha untuk tersenyum mengejek. "Tch! Sekarang kau menyukai minuman itu! Tarik kembali kata-katamu yang dulu!" tukasnya seraya menuding sang kakak.

"Apa? Memangnya aku bilang apa?" Luhan balas mengejek, satu tangannya terulur pada Sehun. Dia tersenyum. Dan itu benar-benar terlihat seperti gambaran seorang kakak yang sempurna yang selalu Sehun bayangkan selama ini. "Ayo kita pergi, sebelum hari semakin gelap."

Tanpa ragu, Sehun menerima uluran tangan Luhan dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa kemana pun sang kakak melangkah. Dalam hati, dia berharap kalau ini berarti Luhan telah mengijinkannya untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam perlindungan yang ia bangun, menghancurkan dinding tak kasat mata yang berdiri kokoh di antara mereka.

Malam itu, Luhan mengirimkan sebuah surat untuk Yifan dan bercerita tentang bagaimana seorang bocah berusia sembilan tahun telah membuka hati dan juga pikirannya.

* * *

 _Aku tidak tahu mengapa saat itu aku masih tidak bisa membiarkannya masuk ke dalam hidupku_

 _Aku tidak ingin membencinya_

 _Tapi semua hal yang dilakukannya mengingatkanku pada takdir tak menyedihkan yang Kau berikan padaku_

 _Aku yang tidak pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk merasakan bagaiman cara ayah memanjakannya_

 _Aku yang tidak pernah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan_

 _Aku yang tidak akan pernah bisa lagi dipeluk oleh ibu kandungku_

 _Aku yang tidak akan pernah bisa lagi memanjakan Zitao_

 _Aku yang tidak akan pernah lagi mendengarnya memanggilku 'gege' setiap kali aku pulang ke rumah_

 _Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya mamanggilku 'gege'_

 _Karena panggilan itu hanya milik Zitao_

 _Jika dia memanggilku seperti itu, aku hanya akan mengingat mereka_

 _Dan aku akan menangis lagi sampai tidak ada air mata yang tersisa_

 _Dan mungkin memohon padaMu untuk mengambilku_

.

"Kau sedang apa, Luhan Hyung?"

Luhan menatap Sehun yang telah duduk di sampingnya. Mereka duduk di atas karpet empuk di kamarnya. Menatap sebuah foto lama di tangannya.

"Dia adalah Zitao," gumam Luhan seraya mengusap pelan permukaan foto tersebut. "Sepupuku saat di Beijing. Orang yang paling aku sayangi," ia menghela nafas berat. "Dia meninggal bersama dengan ibuku dalam kecelakaan itu."

Sehun ikut memperhatikan foto itu dan mulai berpikir. "Dan dia memanggilmu 'gege'?"

Menyadari kemana percakapan ini akan berlanjut, Luhan menoleh pada Sehun. "Begitulah."

"Jadi, karena itulah kau tidak ingin aku memanggilmu gege?" Sehun menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Karena tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan tempatnya di dalam hatimu."

Luhan mengerjap. Dia bisa melihatnya. Tatapan terluka di mata Sehun. Tatapan yang sama yang pernah dia berikan padanya beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat Luhan melarang untuk memanggilnya 'gege'.

"...bukan seperti itu, Sehun-ah." Luhan mengubah posisi duduknya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Sehun.

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya, meski jelas terlihat kalau hati kecilnya terluka. Dia memang selalu menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya dengan pura-pura bersikap tenang. Luhan juga selalu melakukan hal yang sama. Dan sifat mereka yang seperti itu benar-benar mirip dengan ayah mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Percayalah. Aku sudah belajar untuk tidak terlalu sensitif saat berhadapan dengan sebuah masalah," ujarnya santai. "Jangan salah paham, tapi sejak kau datang lima tahun yang lalu, aku mulai menyadari kalau aku tidak boleh terlalu sensitif. Aku harus bersikap kuat agar orang-orang tidak merasa teganggu dengan kehadiranku."

Luhan terus metapa sang adik. Semuanya terlihat begitu jelas sekarang. Dia sendiri tidak bisa percaya seberapa besar kerusakan mental yang telah ia sebabkan pada adiknya itu. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa banyak luka yang telah ia berikan pada Sehun selama beberapa tahun ini dengan kelakuannya. Dan tetap saja, Sehun selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkan kepercaannya, tanpa memperdulikan semua penolakan tak langsung yang ia terima darinya.

Sehun mengernyit. "Hyung?" gumamnya. Dia baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu saat tiba-tiba Luhan menariknya dan memeluknya erat. Dia bahkan bia merasakan bahu Luhan yang bergetar.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun-ah!" bisiknya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau aku telah sangat menyakiti hatimu saat itu. Maafkan aku. Maaf karena aku telah bersikap seperti itu padamu."

"Uhm, Hyung, aku tidak pernah marah padamu," jawab Sehun. "Dan, uhm, aku tidak bisa bernafas..?"

"Oh. Maaf maaf," Luhan terkekeh lemah seraya melepas pelukannya. "Sepertinya aku memelukmu terlalu erat."

"Tidak apa-apa." Sehun tersenyum. Dia menatap Luhan tepat pada kedua mata rusa-nya. Ada begitu banyak penyesalan yang terpancar di sana. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia menyesal telah mengucapkan semua itu pada Luhan. Seolah-olah dia mengatakan kalau Luhan telah berbuat jahat padanya. Padahal, meski tetap ada dinding pemidah di antara mereka, selama ini Luhan selalu bersikap sangat baik padanya.

"Tapi Hyung, butuh lima tahun untukmu mengatakan semua ini padaku, hmm?" Sehun tertawa.

Luhan tersenyum lemah. "...maaf."

"Berhentilah meminta maaf, Hyung." Sehun memukul pelan paha Luhan. "Dan kau tahu? Gara-gara percakapan ini, aku jadi lupa alasan aku datang ke kamarmu tadi."

Luhan mengernyit. "Memanggilku untuk makan malam, mungkin?"

Dan Sehun menepuk keningnya sediri cukup keras. "Kau benar! Eomma menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu. Karena makan malam sudah siap."

.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **.**

 **RnR yaaaaaaaaaaa!  
^_^**

 **T/N:**

Annyeooooooong ^_^

Chap ini g menguras air mata kok yaaaa  
Masih seneng-seneng aja, sama kesian ke dedek Sehun huhuhuhuhu

Link ff aseli udah dicantumkan di atas. Yang punya akun, jangan lupa subscribe n upvote cerita aselinya yaaaaaaaaa ^^

Seperti biasa aja, Liyya ucapin banyak banyak banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak terimakasih buat readers yang udah mau baca dan/atau review, follow n favorite ff ini.

Semoga di chapter ini masih berkenan untuk review ya /ngarep/

 **Balasan Review:**

Han-i: Kyaaaaaaaaa, sama-an deeeek. Kakak juga ngesub cerita ini sejak masih on going huhuhuhu. Dan suka pedekate eskaesde gt sama authornya akakakakakak  
Ahhhh, coba nanti kakak baca dulu ff nya ya, n lihat sikon dulu. kalau sempet, nanti kakak trans jugak. Cos sekarang masih ngebut buat ff giveaway

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Ludeer: mwoooo? Peluk Luhan? andwaeeee, kamu peluk kakak aja, biar kakak yang peyuk Luhan *modus

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Baby Lu: Siiip, ini udah lanjut ya^^

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

bambi: Emang belom sampek ke part yang mellow mendayu2 mengharu biru deeek hehehehehe

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

 **Yang punya akun, bisa cek PM-nya yaa!**

See U, next chapter!

Salam XOXO dari Liyya


	5. Chapter 3

**Sehun's Brother, Luhan**

 **Copyright goes to YidwigFanWuthoven (AFF)**

 _Translated by 0312_LuluEXOtics_

.

Original link (hapus spasinya)

www. asianfanfics story/view/418502/sehun-s-brother-luhan-angst-death-sad-exo-luhan-sehun-hunhan

* * *

.

Genre: Sad, Angst, Brothership

Rating: T

Lenght: Chapter Two of, originally, 4 chapters (Tapi ada tambahan 2 Epilog sama 2 chapter bonus)

Cast: Sehun, Luhan, the other EXO members, de el el

 **Warning: Character death!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

* * *

 _Tuhan_

 _Dia jadi sangat dekat denganku_

 _Dan aku menyukainya_

 _Aku sangat senang bisa memanjakannya setiap saat_

 _Aku sangat senang bisa memberikan semua cinta yang aku miliki untuk adikku_

 _Mungkin, itu karena di dalam hatiku yang terdalam, aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk selalu menjaganya karena telah gagal menjaga Zitao_

 _Namun kemudian, aku mulai berpikir_

 _Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti aku tidak bisa lagi berada di sampingnya?_

 _Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti dia harus kehilangan diriku?_

 _Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti aku kehabisan waktu dan harus pergi meninggalkannya?_

.

Sudah satu jam Luhan membaca novel di tangannya. Lampu kamarnya padam, hanya ada lampu nakas sebagai penerang. Gerimis yang terdengar beberapa saat lalu mulai berubah menjadi hujan lebat. Dan seperti biasanya, suara-suara petir pun mulai terdengar saling bersahutan. Tanpa sadar, Luhan mulai mengitung dalam hati. Mengaharapkan sesuatu untuk terjadi, atau lebih tepatnya, _seseorang_ yang akan datang ke kamarnya.

 _Satu_ , ia terus membaca novelnya.

 _Dua_ , ia sedikit mengernyit saat pemeran utama dalam novel yang ia baca mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu mengejutkan.

 _Tiga_ , ia terpana saat mengetahui kalau—

"Luhan Hyung..!"

Ia menoleh ke arah pintu kamar. Adiknya sedang berdiri di ambang pintung lengkap dengan boneka Pororo lama-nya. "Iya, Hun?"

Sehun terlihat sedikit ragu. "Bolehkah aku.. tidur denganmu malam ini? Di luar.. hujan sangat lebat.."

Tentu saja Luhan tahu alasannya, tapi dia tetap bertanya, untuk menggoda adiknya. "Tapi mengapa? Jangan bilang kalau kau masih takut dengan petir."

Sang adik memberengut. "Tapi aku memang takut."

"Sehun, kau kan sudah enam belas tahun!" Luhan memutar bola matanya senang. "Masa' pemuda enam belas takut masih ketakutan pada petir?"

Sehun menghentakkan kedua kakinya kesal. "Tapi aku memang takut, Hyung!"

"Tsk." Luhan menghela nafas. Ia lalu tersenyum lebar. "Tapi.. itu cukup menggemaskan, kau tahu? Kalau begitu, kemarilah!" ujarnya seraya mempersiapkan ruang yang cukup untuk Sehun.

Akhirnya Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Terimakasih banyak, Hyung!"

Luhan terkekeh, lalu kembali membaca novel yang sempat terbengkalai. "Tch! Ingatkan aku untuk mengambil beberapa fotomu saat tertidur di samping bonekamu dan menyebarkannya pada semua teman-temanmu nanti." gumamnya.

"Hyung!" rengek Sehun.

"Hehehehe. Aku hanya bercanda."

Sehun kembali merengut. "Huft!"

Luhan tertawa pelan seraya mengacak-acak rambut Sehun. Adiknya itu sudah besar sekarang. Dia bahkan lebih tinggi darinya. Suara renyahnya juga sudah hilang, dan menjadi sedikit serak. Tapi _lisp_ -nya masih tetap sama.

Memutuskan kalau sudah waktunya tidur, Luhan menaruh novelnya di atas nakas dan mematikan lampu. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun yang telah tertidur dan menatap wajah sang adik cukup lama.

Selama yang ia tahu, Sehun memang selalu takut dengan cuaca seperti ini. Dia mengetahui hal itu di hari ulang tahun Sehun yang ke sepuluh. Setelah sebuah pesta yang melelahkan namun menyenangkan, mereka pulang ke rumah dan pergi ke kamar masing-masing. Di luar mulai hujan, dan perlahan kilat dan petir mulai saling bersahutan. Luhan baru saja akan tertidur saat tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, disertai dengan isakan. Saat ia membuka pintu, ia melihat Sehun yang menangis, dan memohon untuk tidur dengannya malam itu, karena dia tidak ingin terus mengganggu orang tua mereka. Jadi Luhan berjanji, kalau Sehun boleh datang ke kamarnya kapan pun cuaca seperti ini terjadi. Dan kebiasaan itu masih berlangsung sampai saat ini.

"Tsk, Sehun-ah. Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti aku tidak di sini lagi?" bisiknya pelan sembari mengusap sayang rambut Sehun. "Kau tahu kalau suatu saat nanti aku tidak akan bisa lagi berada di sampingmu saat hujan lebat seperti ini, kan?"

Dengkuran pelan Sehun membuang jauh semua pikiran-pikiran itu, dan Luhan pun mulai terlelap.

.

* * *

 _Aku selalu mengutuk takdirku_

 _Aku selalu protes pada-Mu tentang takdirku_

 _Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi, seolah Kau memang membiarkanku untuk menjalani takdir itu_

 _Namun saat akhirnya aku bisa menghargai dan menyayangi hal-hal di sekitarku_

 _Mengapa Kau harus mengambilku hanya dalam sekejap?_

 _Apa aku tidak pantas untuk hidup bersama mereka?_

 _Semua orang mengatakan padaku kalau aku akan selamat, aku akan bertahan, aku akan tetap hidup_

 _Tapi sekeras apa pun aku berusaha, aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk berpikir bahwa cepat atau lambat, aku akan pergi meninggalkan mereka_

.

"Bukankah sejak awal Eomma sudah berkata padamu untuk memeriksakan kesehatanmu, Ryung? Sekarang kau harus mendengarkan Eomma. Kau benar-benar perlu untuk melakukan terapi itu. Eomma tidak akan berbohong, tapi kau tidak akan punya banyak waktu yang tersisa jika kau tidak mau melakukannya. Maaf karena Eomma berkata seperti ini, tapi itu karena Eomma mengkhawatirkanmu, sayang!"

Luhan mencoba untuk membuang jauh-jauh kecemasannya. Dia sedang menyetir sekarang dan dia harus fokus. Meski rasanya sulit sekali untuk melakukan itu saat ini.

 _Jadi ini benar-benar terjadi_ , bisiknya dalam hati.

Dia melirik sang ibu yang sedang menangis di saampingnya. Ibunya memang sudah menangis sejak menandatangani dokumen kemoterapi Luhan saat di rumah sakit tadi. Dia memang selalu menangis, diam-diam, sejak mengetahui penyakit Leukimia yang dideritanya. Dan itu membuatnya tercenung. Bagaimana bisa dia begitu mencintainya padahal mereka sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah? Mungkin mereka benar, keluarga itu bukanlah sekedar kumpulan orang-orang yang sedarah denganmu, tapi juga mereka yang mencintaimu apa adanya.

"Eomma, jangan sedih lagi, hmm?" gumam Luhan.

Wanita paruh baya itu terus menatap ke bawah. "Kau tidak tahu, Ryung."

"Tentang apa?"

"Bagaimana rasanya akan kehilangan seorang anak." ujarnya. "Bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang telah kau jaga selama ini, seseorang yang telah bersamamu untuk waktu yang lama. Kau tidak tahu itu."

Luhan menghela nafas dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia harus tenang. "Siapa bilang Eomma akan kehilangan aku? Apa Eomma tidak berharap kalau kemoterapinya berhasil?"

Sang ibu mengerjap, membiarkan setetes air mata jatuh dari mata indahnya. "Kakakku juga sepertimu. Dia mengidap Leukimia di usia yang sama denganmu. Kami melakukan kemoterapi, tapi tidak ada hasilnya. Dan dia tetap pergi meninggalkan Eomma."

"Eomma, jangan pesimis begitu. Sekarang kan teknologi sudah semakin canggih. Aku yakin sekali kalau mereka pasti akan memberikan pengobatan terbaik untukku."

"Kau benar. Mereka harus melakukan itu," jawabnya kembali bersemangat. "Dan kau! Kau harus bisa bertahan, Ryung! Untuk kami semua. Untuk Sehun. Kau tahu kan kalau dia sangat membutuhkanmu?"

Kalimat itu seolah menampar Luhan tepat di hatinya. Sehun. "Apa.. apa kita akan mengatakan padanya tentang ini?"

Ibu tirinya terdiam cukup lama. Mereka sama sekali belum memikirkan tentang hal itu. Sehun bukanlah seseorang dengan hati yang besar. Dia bahkan mungkin akan membawa masalah ini sampai ke dalam mimpinya. Sehun tidak akan bisa menerima kenyataan ini dengan mudah.

"Eomma rasa, kita tidak perlu memberitahukannya untuk saat ini," ujar sang ibu seraya menyeka air matanya. "Dan bukankah kita masih harus memikirkan tentang perayaan ulang tahunmu yang ke-22 bulan depan?"

Luhan tertawa pelan. "Eomma, mengapa kau selalu saja membujukku untuk merayakan ulang tahunku dengan sebuah pesta?"

"Mengapa tidak? Pesta adalah hal yang bagus!" serunya seraya menatap ke luar jendela. "Akan ada banyak orang yang datang untukmu nanti. Itu akan membuatmu menyadari kalau kau memiliki banyak teman untuk menghabiskan waktumu. Membuatmu menyadari, kalau kau tidak sendiri lagi."

"Wow, pemikiran yang sangat dalam, Eomma." Luhan tersenyum. Ia memikirkan ucapan ibunya untuk beberapa saat. Mungkin sebuah pesta bukanlah hal yang buruk. Paling tidak, kali ini ia bisa membuat ibu tirinya merasa senang. Karena sejak ulang tahun pertamanya di rumah mereka, ibunya selalu bersikeras ingin mengadakan sebuah pesta, dan Luhan selalu menolaknya.

"Jadi, dimana kita akan mengadakan pestanya?" tanya Luhan. "Di rumah kolam? Atau di rumah kita? Atau mungkin di restoran ayahnya Minseok?"

Sang ibu menatap Luhan terkejut sekaligus senang. "Kau benar-benar setuju untuk mengadakan sebuah pesta di hari ulang tahunmu, Ryung?"

"Ermmm," Luhan tersenyum lemah. "Siapa tahu, mungkin saja ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku untuk bisa menyetujuinya."

Dan kalimat itu, membuat sang ibu kembali bersedih.

.

* * *

 _Saat aku menyadari kalau waktu yang kumiliki tidaklah lama lagi_

 _Aku mulai memikirkan tentang dirinya_

 _Apa dia akan baik-baik saja saat aku pergi nanti?_

 _Apa dia akan menangis untuk waktu yang sangat lama?_

 _Apa dia akan tetap bisa melakukan apa yang biasanya ia lakukan?_

 _Karena dia bukanlah seseorang yang memiliki hati yang kuat_

 _Dia tidak akan menerima ini dengan mudah_

 _Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya sendirian_

 _Aku tidak bisa melihatnya bersedih karenaku_

 _Aku harus bertahan agar bisa terus berada di sampingnya_

 _Tapi Kau tahu dengan sangat baik, kalau aku tidak akan bisa melakukan hal itu_

.

"Mereka menyarankan padanya untuk menjalani rawat inap di rumah sakit agar semua pengobatan bisa lebih intensif. Tapi kau tahu bagaimana Ryung, kan? Dia mewarisi sifat keras kepala-mu."

"Dia menolak tawaran itu?"

"Begitulah. Dia bilang, dia ingin bisa menghabiskan waktu di rumah lebih banyak lagi. Dia bilang, dia akan setuju untuk menjalani rawat inap jika kondisinya memburuk nanti."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun? Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia sudah tidur. Seharusnya kau ada di sini beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia sangat terpukul saat mengetahui tentang Leukimia yang diderita oleh Luhan."

"Tentu saja. Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah kakak tersayangnya. Dan dimana Luhan?"

"Dia juga sudah tidur. Dia harus banyak istirahat. Dan lagi, besok adalah hari yang akan sangat melelahkan untuknya. Kau tahu kan, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia setuju dengan ideku untuk mengadakan sebuah pesta ulang tahun."

"Dia setuju? Apa yang kau lakukan sampai dia setuju?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia hanya berkata.. mungkin ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk bisa menyetujui ini denganku. Yah, semacam itulah."

Luhan menutup kedua matanya saat mendengar suara isak tangis ibu tirinya yang pelan namun memilukan. Dia bisa mendengar ayahnya sedang mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Pria itu terus mengulang kalimat-kalimat seperti 'kita akan melalui ini semua bersama' dan 'dia akan baik-baik saja, kita harus percaya padanya'.

 _Bohong_ , tukasnya dalam hati.

Luhan meringkuk lebih dalam pada bantalnya, mencoba untuk mencari kenyamanan. Dia menghela nafas berat karena merasa matanya semakin berat. Ia meremas kuat selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan meringis pelan saat merasakan sakit di dalam kepalanya. Dan cengkraman tangannya semakin erat.

 _Pain, pain, go away_ , ia bersenandung dalam hati, _come again another day_.

.

Luhan tiba-tiba saja membuka kedua matanya. Ia melihat kesana dan kemari, menyadari kalau dia tidak lagi berada di dalam kamarnya. Ini seperti di tempat lain, tapi entah mengapa perasaannya mengatakan kalau dia sedang berada di tempat yang sangat familiar. Gorden itu, lantai kayu itu, aroma lembut dari buah jeruk, entah mengapa ia merasa seperti dejavu.

Ia berjalan di koridor dan menemukan sebuah anak tangga. Perlahan, ia turun dan langsung berhenti saat menyadari semuanya. Dia berada di rumah lamanya, di Beijing. Rumah itu seharusnya sudah dijual, atau bahkan dihancurkan seperti yang Yifan katakan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi dia di sini, berdiri di dalam rumah itu. Dan meski ia merasa kalau ini semua sangat aneh, dia tidak ingin bertanya. Karena dia tahu, jika ia bertanya, maka semua ini akan menghilang.

Luhan menatap cermin besar yang ada di samping tangga. Hanya ada bayangannya yang terpantul di sana, masih dengan rambut karamelnya. Terakhir kali ia berdiri di lantai itu, rambutnya masih hitam.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, seorang pemuda muncul dari arah dapur. Dia tinggi, rambutnya hitam, dan kulitnya agak kecoklatan. Alih-alih dirinya, justru pemuda itu yang terkejut saat melihatnya. Dia ingin bertanya siapa pemuda itu. Namun sepasang mata kucing itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang dulu pernah tinggal bersamanya, seseorang yang telah lama pergi. Dan satu kata yang diucapkan oleh pemuda itu selanjutnya membuktikan segalanya.

"Gege!" seru pemuda itu senang. Suaranya sedikit melengking namun terdengar parau, dan semua itu terdengar sangat familiar di telinga Luhan.

Dia tidak menyadari bibirnya yang bergetar. "T-Tao? Zitao?"

"Kau sudah bangun!" pemuda yang sepertinya memang Zitao itu tersenyum lebar. "Ah, jadi kita harus menggunakan _plan_ B."

" _Plan_ B?" tanya Luhan bingung.

Zitao tertawa seraya mengangguk. "Ikutlah denganku, Gege!"

Saat ia mengikuti Zitao ke dapur, dia tidak bisa berhenti untuk memperhatikan pemuda itu. Zitao sudah lebih besar sekarang, dia bahkan lebih tinggi darinya. Dagunya juga terlihat lebih runcing. Lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata kucingnya masih terlihat, namun pipinya tidak se- _chubby_ dulu. Panda kecilnya sudah tidak ada lagi, berganti dengan sosok pemuda yang sangat tampan.

Luhan terkejut saat melihat apa dan siapa yang berada di dapur dan ruang makan. Kedua ruangan itu telah digabung menjadi satu hingga terlihat sangat luas. Dan semua dindingnya bewarna putih, seperi yang selalu ia suka. Ada Yifan dan Yixing juga di sana. Luhan langsung bisa mengenali mereka karena Yifan sering mengirimkan foto mereka padanya. Yifan sekarang telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang sangat tinggi dengan rambut pirangnya. Yixing, masih dengan tatapan matanya yang lembut, namun lesung pipitnya terlihat jauh lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Dan yang membuatnya paling terkejut adalah keberadaan ibu kandungnya yang tengah berdiri di samping ibu Yifan. Dia cantik seperti biasanya, meskipun dalam ingatannya, wanita itu nyaris tidak memiliki kerutan di wajahnya.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan saat merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat menyaksikan pemandangan itu. Ia melihat Zitao bertepuk tangan sekali. "Satu, dua tiga!"

Dan mereka semua menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari adanya kue ulang tahun sederhana di atas meja makan yang dihiasi dengan sepasang lilin. Luhan mengerjap. Mereka merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh dua.

"Selamat ulang tahu, anakku!" Ibunya memeluknya erat. "Aku sangat bangga padamu!"

"B-bangga padaku?" Suara Luhan terdengar serak. Dia bisa merasakan kedua matanya yang mulai memanas.

"Tentu saja," ibunya melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Mana mungkin aku tidak merasa bangga saat kau mendapatkan juara dua di semester terakhirmu di kampus? Ibu gila mana yang akan merasa tidak bangga?"

Luhan ingin mengatakan pada ibunya kalau dia mendapatkan juara satu di Younsei, tapi bibirnya mengatakan hal yang lain. "T-tapi itu hanya juara dua."

"Tsk, juara dua dari ratusan atau bahkan ribuan? Dan kita semua tahu bagaimana curangnya Liang Chunwen. Siapa yang tahu seberapa banyak dia membayar para guru." Tiba-tiba saja Yifan sudah ada di sampingnya. "Selamat ulang tahun, teman."

"Terima kasih," jawab Luhan canggung.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Lu!" seru Yixing. "Dan aku masih tidak percaya kalau Liang Chunwen cukup pintar untuk mengalahkanmu. Si anak pemilik yayasan Universitas yang nakal dan sok berkuasa itu."

"Yixing! Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu!" Ibu Luhan tertawa.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Gege! Apakah aku harus memotong kue itu untukmu?" ujar Zitao senang.

Luhan tidak menjawab dan hanya menatapnya saja. Dia tidak pernah lagi mendengar kata-kata itu selama ini. Dan dia baru menyadari kalau dia sangat merindukan kata-kata itu. "T-tentu saja! Terima kasih, Tao."

Saat Zitao berjalan menuju meja makan, Luhan menatap satu-persatu semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Mereka sedang mengobrol dan tertawa, seolah ini terjadi setiap hari, seolah tidak ada yang berubah, seolah kejadian malam itu tidak pernah terjadi. Dia ingin bertanya, tapi dia takut kalau semua ini akan menghilang. Jika ini adalah sebuah mimpi, maka Luhan ingin berada di sini lebih lama lagi, selama yang ia bisa. Meskipun rasanya sedikit menyesakkan.

Gambaran sempurna tentang bagaimana jadinya hidup yang akan ia jalani jika saja hari itu tidak pernah ada, jika dia tidak pernah tahu kebenarannya. Hidupnya pasti akan berjalan normal seperti ini. Ibu yang sempurna, adik yang sangat menyayanginya, sepupu dan teman-teman yang ia sayangi. Tidak akan ada ayah yang selalu tidak bisa bersama mereka. Tidak akan ada ibu tiri, meski Luhan juga menyayanginya. Tidak ada adik sedarah yang tidak pernah bisa ia tinggalkan.

Lalu sesuatu terasa seperti menghempaskannya dengan sangat keras.

"Di mana Sehun?" Bahkan sebelum ia menyadarinya, dia telah bertanya.

Yifan adalah yang pertama kali merespon pertanyaannya. "Huh? Siapa itu?"

"Sehun!" Tiba-tiba saja Luhan merasa tak sabar. "Di mana dia?"

"Siapa?" tanya ibunya.

"Sehun, Mama. Di mana Sehun?" Luhan kembali bertanya.

"Tapi Gege," sahut Zitao. "Siapa itu Sehun?"

Luhan mengernyit, seolah-olah siapa pun yang tidak mengenal adiknya berarti mereka hidup di dunia lain. "Sehun, adikku. Kau tahu dia, kan? Di mana dia?"

"Gege, _aku_ adalah adikmu." ujar Zitao blak-blakan. "Tidak ada Sehun di sini. Ini bahkan pertama kalinya aku mendengar nama itu."

"Iya, Zitao benar. Apa itu benar-benar sebuah nama?" tanya Yifan. Alis tebalnya mengernyit bingung. Dan ekspresi wajah Yixing persis dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Yifan.

Luhan menatap Yifan seolah dia adalah makhluk alien yang berasal dari planet lain. Selama ini dia selalu bercerita tentang Sehun padanya di setiap surat yang ia kirimkan. Bahkan di semua komunikasi yang mereka lakukan, Sehun selalu menjadi topik utama. Jadi tidak mungkin jika Yifan melupakannya begitu saja.

"Gege?" Zitao melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan. "Ini kuemu!"

Luhan menatap piring di depannya, dengan pikiran yang masih sangat bingung. Ia lalu menatap Zitao. "Aku mohon, Zitao. Katakan padaku di mana Sehun?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya, Zitao justru tertawa pelan. "Gege, kau sedang berada dalam kehidupan di mana kami ada di sekitarmu. Tidak ada 'Sehun' di sini. Apa kau masih tidak mengerti?"

Luhan menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak lebar.

"Lalu di mana kehidupan dengan Sehun di dalamnya?"

Seolah-olah itu adalah jawabannya, tiba-tiba piring di tangannya terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai, dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

Luhan terbangun dengan nafas yang terngah-engah. Dia melihat kesana dan kemari. Ruangan itu cukup gelap, tapi dia yakin sekali kalau dirinya sedang ada di dalam kamarnya sendiri saat ini. Ia menghela nafas lega. Itu hanya mimpi. Sebuah mimpi yang dia sendiri tidak tahu apakah itu adalah mimpi yang indah atau justru mimpi buruk.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia meloncat dari tempat tidurnya, berlari keluar dan berhenti tepat di depan kamar Sehun. Anak itu tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya, jadi Luhan langsung membuka pintu itu pelan-pelan. Pandangannya jatuh pada sosok Sehun yang tertidur di atas kasur. Ia menutup pintu hati-hati dan melangkah menuju tempat tidur itu.

Sehun selalu terlihat begitu tenang saat tidur. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, dan meski kamar ini cukup gelap, kulitnya terlihat bersinar. Perlahan, Luhan naik ke atas kasur dan menyelipkan tubuhnya di bawah selimut. Membuat tidur Sehun sedikit terusik sebelum akhirnya ia membuka kedua matanya dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Hyung?" suaranya terdengar serak. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

 _Itu benar_ , Luhan merutuk dirinya sendiri, _apa yang aku lakukan di sini?_

"Errmmm..." gumam Luhan seraya menarik selimut untuk menutupi bahunya. "Tiba-tiba saja merasa kesepian.."

Sehun tertawa pelan, masih setengah sadar. "Kau membaca novel horor lagi?"

"Urm, begitulah."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah. Aku harus bangun tepat jam dua belas malam untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu." Sehun bergumam kemudian sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar Luhan mendapatkan ruang yang cukup. "Selamat malam, Hyung."

"Selamat malam," jawab Luhan. Ia tak berhenti menatap Sehun, yang perlahan kembali tertidur. Ia tersenyum seraya menyentuh ujung hidung Sehun, tapi adiknya itu sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Sehun-ah.." bisiknya pelan.

"Hmmm?"

Luhan menatap adiknya beberapa saat. "Aku sangat senang karena memilikimu dalam hidupku."

Anehnya, dengan mata yang masih terpejam, Sehun tersenyum sangat lebar. Sebuah senyum yang nyaris tidak pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya. "Aku juga sangat senang karena memilikimu, Hyung."

Luhan mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk tidur, meski air mata terus mengalir di tengah isakan pelannya.

.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **.**

 **RnR yaaaaaaaaaaa!  
^_^**

 **T/N:**

Annyeooooooong ^_^

Oke oke, Liyya tahu kalau seharusnya Liyya update 'Don't Say Goodbye' sebelum ff ini,  
Tapi seperti biasa lah, WB hits me *alasan*  
Jadi buat readers yang baca ff itu, tolong bersabar sebentar lagi, yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Liyya janji bakal post chap dua ASAP, okey!^^

Sooooo, ada yang air matanya terkuras? Because I AM! TT_TT  
Chap depan, will be the last n the HARDEST chapter  
So, prepare! TT_TT

Link ff aseli udah dicantumkan di atas. Yang punya akun, jangan lupa subscribe n upvote cerita aselinya yaaaaaaaaa ^^

Seperti biasa aja, Liyya ucapin banyak banyak banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak terimakasih buat readers yang udah mau baca dan/atau review, follow n favorite ff ini.

Semoga di chapter ini masih berkenan untuk review ya /ngarep/

 **Balasan Review:**

Baby Lu: Ini udah apdet yaaaa :D

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Ludeer: Yaaaaps, meski sedikit gimanaaaa gt, tapi Luhan punya alasan kok bersikap kayak gt. N yang terpenting, dia g benci sama Sehun, malahan dia sayaaaaaang banget sama tuh anak :'(

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Nia Luhannie: Oh My GOD! Imajinasinya kemana-mana itu deeeeek. Di sini mah HunHan sayang2an as brother aja kok :)

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

YunYuliHun: Uljimaaaaaa #sodorintisu Mudah2an di chap ini nangis jugak #plakk hehehehe

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

 **Yang punya akun, bisa cek PM-nya yaa!**

See U, next chapter!

Salam XOXO dari Liyya


	6. Chapter 4

**Sehun's Brother, Luhan**

 **Copyright goes to YidwigFanWuthoven (AFF)**

 _Translated by 0312_LuluEXOtics_

.

Original link (hapus spasinya)

www. asianfanfics story/view/418502/sehun-s-brother-luhan-angst-death-sad-exo-luhan-sehun-hunhan

.

* * *

Genre: Sad, Angst, Brothership

Rating: T

Lenght: Chapter Two of, originally, 4 chapters (Tapi ada tambahan 2 Epilog sama 2 chapter bonus)

Cast: Sehun, Luhan, the other EXO members, de el el

 **Warning: Character death!**

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

* * *

 **.**

 _Tuhan_

 _Aku ingin hidup_

 _Aku benar-benar ingin hidup_

 _Tidak bisakah Kau memaafkanku?_

 _Maafkan aku karena tidak pernah bersyukur selama ini_

 _Maafkan aku karena selalu memaksamu untuk mengubah hidupku_

 _Tapi aku ingin hidup lebih lama_

 _Banyak hal yang masih ingin aku lakukan_

 _Aku masih ingin membahagiakan orang tuaku_

 _Aku masih ingin menjaga Sehun_

 _Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sekarang_

 _Tidak bisakah Kau memberikanku satu kesempatan lagi?_

 _Aku tahu kalau aku tidak pantas mendapatkannya, tapi aku mohon_

 _Aku mohon_

.

"Kau tahu, Ryung," gumam Minseok seraya memutar bola kaki di ujung jarinya, "sekarang kau terlihat mirip dengan bola ini."

Pemuda berpipi _chubby_ itu tertawa keras saat Luhan melemparkan beberapa tisu yang telah ia remas padanya. " _Go to hell_ , Kim Minseok!" tukas Luhan.

Minseok terlihat berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya. "Oke oke, maafkan aku." Ia tersenyum seraya mengulurkan sebuah topi rajut pada Luhan. "Pakailah. Bibi Eunseo memintaku untuk memberikan ini padamu."

"Eomma? Di mana dia?" tanya Luhan setelah mengambil topi itu dari tangan Minseok dan memakainya. Sebenarnya dia tidak begitu suka memakainya, tapi untuk saat ini dia tidak ingin mengatakan apa pun.

"Entahlah. Mungkin sedang berurusan dengan beberapa masalah di butik. Dan Sehun akan datang sebentar lagi," ujar Minseok. "Aku harus pergi sekarang, Ryung. Ada latihan seperti biasa. Dan anak-anak menitipkan salam untukmu. Kau tahu? Mereka sangat merindukanmu. Apalagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Aku rasa mereka akan datang kemari besok."

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, katakan pada mereka kalau aku juga merindukan mereka semua."

Tepat saat Minseok akan membuka pintu, Sehun muncul. "Oh, Minseok Hyung?"

"Oy bocah! Bagaimana latihan _dance_ -mu?" tanya Minseok seraya mengacak-acak rambut Sehun.

"Jongin dan aku mendapat posisi di depan." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan. "Bukankah itu hebat, Hyung?"

"Tentu saja!" seru Luhan seraya bertepuk tangan senang.

Minseok memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang. _Bye_!"

Setelah Minseok pergi, Sehun melempar tasnya ke atas sofa lalu naik ke atas tempat tidur. Luhan sedikit bergeser, memberikan tempat yang cukup untuk Sehun dan membiarkannya sang adik menyelipkan lengan di bawah lehernya, agar mereka bisa lebih dekat.

"Kau kurus sekali sekarang, Hyung!" bisik Sehun.

"Biar saja," Luhan memutar bola matanya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Tapi kau benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan saat ini. Aku rasa gundul seperti ini sangat cocok dengamu," ujarnya. "Apa kau pernah memikirkan _hairstyle_ ini sebelumnya?"

"Hmmm, tentu saja. Tapi sayang aku tidak cukup berani untuk mencobanya." Luhan tertawa.

"Tsk! Tapi sekarang kau malah menutupinya dengan topi itu."

Luhan menyentuh topi rajutnya. "Itu karena aku terlihat lebih manis dengan topi ini!"

"Wooooo, kau mulai terlalu percaya diri, Luhan!" goda Sehun.

"Diamlah! Dasar bocah."

Sekitar dua menit kemudian, Sehun menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuh Luhan. "Hey, apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Hmmmm, sama sekali tidak." Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Kau memelukku seperti ini dan memberikan kehangatan yang cukup untukku, mana mungkin aku merasa kedinginan?"

Sehun merona mendengar kalimat Luhan. Dia bukanlah seseorang yang bisa menunjukkan rasa sayang pada orang lain dengan mudah. Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa ia lakukan. "O-kay."

Luhan menutup matanya, dan bernafas di ceruk leher Sehun. Entah bagaimana caranya Sehun selalu memiliki aroma jeruk dan vanila di tubuhnya. "Hey, Sehun!"

"Hmm?"

"Kau harus hidup dengan baik, okay?" ujar Luhan tiba-tiba.

Sehun mengernyit. "Uuhh, okay..?"

"Kau harus menjalani hidupmu dengan baik." Luhan mengulang perkataannya. "Kau juga harus berjanji untuk menjaga Eomma saat Baba tidak di rumah. Kau harus belajar yang rajin dan bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanmu, dengan Jongin dan yang lain juga." Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "Kau benar-benar harus hidup dengan baik, okay?'

Sehun bisa merasakan matanya yang mulai memanas. "'Mengapa kau mengatakan ini semua padaku?"

" _Well_ , siapa tahu nanti aku tidak sempat mengatakan itu semua padamu."

"Itu tidak akan mungkin." Jawab Sehun. Suaranya mulai terdengar serak.

Luhan tersenyum lemah. "Satu hal lagi- whoa, kau menangis?"

Sehun mengusap airmata di pipinya. "Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Aku... hanya ingin kau selalu mengingatnya, kalau aku sangat menyayangimu. Adikku."

Sehun tidak menjawab lagi. Dia takut. Rasanya seolah jika ia menjawab itu, Luhan akan pergi, dan dia akan ditinggal sendiri.

.

* * *

 _Jika satu hari adalah apa yang bisa Kau berikan untukku_

 _Maka aku akan membuatnya menjadi hari terbaik dalam hidupku_

 _Jika satu jam adalah apa yang bisa Kau luangkan untuku_

 _Maka aku akan membuatnya menjadi satu jam yang paling sempurna_

 _Jika satu menit adalah sisa dari belas kasih-Mu padaku_

 _Maka aku akan menggunakan satu menit itu dengan sangat hati-hati_

 _Jika satu detik adalah apa yang bisa aku miliki_

 _Maka aku akan menggunakannya untuk melakukan hal terakhir yang aku butuhkan_

 _Jadi kumohon, kasihanilah aku_

 _Aku berjanji kalau itu tidak akan memakan waktu lama_

 _Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaranya untuk yang terakhir kali_

 _Aku berjanji akan melakukannya dengan cepat_

 _Dan setelah itu, Kau bisa mengambilku atau bahkan melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan padaku_

.

"Aku ingin hidup, Minseok."

Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan perasaan yang berlimpah di dalam dadanya. "Itu pasti, Ryung."

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya, lalu menutup mata. "Aku juga... ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya."

"Kita pasti akan melakukannya, Ryung. Kau pasti akan merayakannya!" ulang Minseok, tangannya mengepal. "Pasti."

Luhan baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu, namun pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan Sehun dengan ekspresi cemasnya. "Hyung!"

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Nanti aku akan datang lagi," ujar Minseok singkat lalu berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Sehun yang kebingungan. Memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan tentang sepupunya lagi, dia mengambil tempat duduk di samping ranjang Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang tengah beristirahat. Dokter memasang sesuatu yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, dan sepertinya benda itu membantu Luhan untuk bernafas. Sehun tidak tahu benda apa itu. Tapi mengetahui kalau bahkan bernafas adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Luhan dengan mudah lagi, membuatnya sangat ketakutan.

Sehun menghela nafas. Dia tidak bisa melihat kakaknya yang seperti ini. Luhan terlihat sangat rapuh. Sehun terbiasa melihat Luhan yang selalu tersenyum lebar padanya, melompat ke sana ke mari. Ia tidak terbiasa melihat Luhan yang seperti ini, dengan mata tertutup dan dada yang bergerak begitu pelan.

Lalu Luhan membuka kedua matanya peelahan. Ia mencari keberadaan Sehun dan tersenyum saat menemukannya duduk di sampingnya. Ia melepas sesuatu yang menutupi mulutnya dan menatap adiknya lembut. "Hai."

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, namun ia menemukan dirinya menanyakan sesuatu yang aneh. "Pernahkah kau menyesali kenyataan bahwa kita adalah saudara dari seorang ayah yang sama dan dua ibu yang berbeda?"

Luhan mengerjap. "Tidak. Sama sekali tidak!" jawabnya pelan. "Mengapa aku harus menyesalinya?"

"Tapi kehidupanmu sangat berat saat itu."

Luhan tertawa lemah. "Memang benar," jawabnya. "Hidup itu selalu sulit, Sehun-ah. Kitalah yang memilih untuk mencari cara yang tepat agar kehidupan kita bisa menjadi lebih mudah."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Wow, Hyung! Kau benar-benar pintar berbicara."

"Aku punya banyak penghargaan di bidang itu jika kau mau bukti yang lain," gurau Luhan.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Aku hanya menginginkan _bubble tea_ -ku saat ini."

Lalu keduanya terdiam. Luhan kembali menutup matanya. Dan Sehun pikir sang kakak pasti sudah tertidur. Jadi dia membetulkan selimut Luhan. Ia baru akan mengambil jaketnya dan pergi membeli _bubble tea_ saat tiba-tiba suara lembut Luhan kembali terdengar.

"Tapi, Sehun-ah," Luhan berhenti sejenak, "jika seandainya kita bukan saudara, apa mungkin kita bisa bertemu?"

Sehun menatap sang kakak. "Entahlah. Aku tinggal di Seoul. Sedangkan kau tinggal di Beijing. Sepertinya tidak ada kemungkinan untuk kita bertemu." Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Hmmmm..." Luhan mengangguk, kedua matanya masih tertutup. "Kalau begitu, aku benar-benar bersyukur karena ayah pernah datang ke Beijing dan bertemu dengan ibuku, sebelum dia kembali ke Seoul dan menikah dengan ibumu."

"Ermmm.. Sebenarnya kalimat yang kau ucapkan itu sedikit tidak enak didengar, Hyung." Kedua mata Sehun kembali memanas. "Tapi, mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun lekat. "Karena hal itulah yang membawaku padamu."

Ada sesuatu di mata Luhan yang membuat tangis Sehun pecah begitu saja. Ia meraih tangan Luhan, menggenggamnya erat dan memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di sana. Ia menangis berjam-jam lamanya, tanpa tahu mengapa. Ia hanya merasa ingin menangis, dan Luhan berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Ia terus menangis, sampai akhirnya tertidur di samping tangan Luhan.

Saat ia terbangun oleh sebuah tepukan pelan di pundaknya, mereka berkata kalau Luhan telah mengalami koma.

.

* * *

 _Maafkan aku, karena sangat sulit untuk membiarkan-Mu mengambilku_

 _Karena aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja_

 _Aku perlu tahu bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja_

 _Aku perlu tahu bahwa aku bisa meninggalkan dunia ini tanpa penyesalan_

 _Aku perlu tahu bahwa aku membuat orang-orang di sekitaku bahagia_

 _Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan mereka dalam kesedihan_

 _Aku perlu tahu bahwa mereka akan tetap merasa bahagia bahkan saat aku tidak bersama mereka_

 _Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja_

.

"Hyung, aku minta maaf untuk semuanya, Hyung, maafkan aku untuk segalanya. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu beberapa hari ini. Terima kasih karena telah hadir dalam kehidupanku saat aku membutuhkanmu. Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Karena telah menjadi sosok kakak yang selalu aku impikan. Terima kasih karena telah tinggal bersama kami. Terima kasih, Hyung. Terima kasih banyak."

Luhan bisa mendengar apa saja yang diucapkan oleh Sehun di tengah isakannya selama beberapa jam ini. Dia memohon-mohon padanya agar bangun dan membuka mata. Meski mungkin Sehun tahu kalau itu tidak akan terjadi. Dia bisa merasakan jemari hangat Sehun yang menggenggam jemarinya. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia tidak bisa bergerak, tidak bisa membuka mata, tidak bisa menjawab kata-kata Sehun.

Perlahan, semuanya terasa begitu ringan. Rasanya dia seperti akan melayang.

Luhan tiba-tiba saja membuka kedua matanya. Ia melihat kesana dan kemari, menyadari kalau dia tidak lagi berada di dalam kamarnya. Ini seperti di tempat lain, tapi entah mengapa perasaannya mengatakan kalau dia sedang berada di tempat yang sangat familiar. Gorden itu, lantai kayu itu, aroma lembut dari buah jeruk, entah mengapa ia merasa seperti dejavu.

Ia berjalan di koridor dan menemukan sebuah anak tangga. Perlahan, ia turun dan langsung berhenti saat menyadari semuanya. Dia berada di rumah lamanya, di Beijing. Rumah itu seharusnya sudah dijual, atau bahkan dihancurkan seperti yang Yifan katakan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi dia di sini, berdiri di dalam rumah itu. Dan meski ia merasa kalau ini semua sangat aneh, dia tidak ingin bertanya. Karena dia tahu, jika ia bertanya, maka semua ini akan menghilang.

Luhan menatap cermin besar yang ada di samping tangga. Hanya ada bayangannya yang terpantul di sana, masih dengan rambut karamelnya. Terakhir kali ia berdiri di lantai itu, rambutnya masih hitam.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, seorang pemuda muncul dari arah dapur. Dia tinggi, rambutnya hitam, dan kulitnya agak kecoklatan. Alih-alih dirinya, justru pemuda itu yang terkejut saat melihatnya. Dia ingin bertanya siapa pemuda itu. Namun sepasang mata kucing itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang dulu pernah tinggal bersamanya, seseorang yang telah lama pergi. Dan satu kata yang diucapkan oleh pemuda itu selanjutnya membuktikan segalanya.

"Gege!" seru pemuda itu senang. Suaranya sedikit melengking namun terdengar parau, dan semua itu terdengar sangat familiar di telinga Luhan.

Dia tidak menyadari bibirnya yang bergetar. "T-Tao? Zitao?"

"Kau sudah bangun!" pemuda yang sepertinya memang Zitao itu tersenyum lebar. "Ah, jadi kita harus menggunakan _plan_ B."

" _Plan_ B?" tanya Luhan bingung.

Zitao tertawa seraya mengangguk. "Ikutlah denganku, Gege!"

Saat ia mengikuti Zitao ke dapur, dia tidak bisa berhenti untuk memperhatikan pemuda itu. Zitao sudah lebih besar sekarang, dia bahkan lebih tinggi darinya. Dagunya juga terlihat lebih runcing. Lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata kucingnya masih terlihat, namun pipinya tidak se- _chubby_ dulu. Panda kecilnya sudah tidak ada lagi, berganti dengan sosok pemuda yang sangat tampan.

Luhan terkejut saat melihat apa dan siapa yang berada di dapur dan ruang makan. Kedua ruangan itu telah digabung menjadi satu hingga terlihat sangat luas. Dan semua dindingnya bewarna putih, seperi yang selalu ia suka. Ada Yifan dan Yixing juga di sana. Dan yang membuatnya paling terkejut, di sana juga ada ibunya, yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. Luhan yakin sekali kalau ini semua sangatlah mustahil. Tapi sesuatu di dalam kepalanya terus berkata kalau ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Ia melihat Zitao bertepuk tangan sekali. "Satu, dua tiga!"

Dan mereka semua menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari adanya kue ulang tahun sederhana di atas meja makan yang dihiasi dengan sepasang lilin. Luhan mengerjap. Mereka merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-23.

"Selamat ulang tahu, anakku!" Ibunya memeluknya erat. "Aku sangat bangga padamu!"

"B-bangga padaku?" Suara Luhan terdengar serak. Dia bisa merasakan kedua matanya yang mulai memanas.

"Tentu saja," ibunya melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Mana mungkin aku tidak merasa bangga saat kau mendapatkan juara dua di semester terakhirmu di kampus? Ibu gila mana yang akan merasa tidak bangga?"

Luhan ingin mengatakan pada ibunya kalau dia mendapatkan juara satu di Younsei, tapi bibirnya mengatakan hal yang lain. "T-tapi itu hanya juara dua."

"Tsk, juara dua dari ratusan atau bahkan ribuan? Dan kita semua tahu bagaimana curangnya Liang Chunwen. Siapa yang tahu seberapa banyak dia membayar para guru." Tiba-tiba saja Yifan sudah ada di sampingnya. "Selamat ulang tahun, teman."

"Terima kasih," jawab Luhan canggung.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Lu!" seru Yixing. "Dan aku masih tidak percaya kalau Liang Chunwen cukup pintar untuk mengalahkanmu. Si anak pemilik yayasan Universitas yang nakal dan sok berkuasa itu."

"Yixing! Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu!" Ibu Luhan tertawa.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Gege! Apakah aku harus memotong kue itu untukmu?" ujar Zitao senang.

Luhan tidak menjawab dan hanya menatapnya saja. Dia tidak pernah lagi mendengar kata-kata itu selama ini. Dan dia baru menyadari kalau dia sangat merindukan kata-kata itu. "T-tentu saja! Terima kasih, Tao."

Saat Zitao berjalan menuju meja makan, Luhan menatap lilin berbentuk '23' yang ada di atas kue ulang tahunnya. Dia terus menatapnya untuk waktu yang lama, seolah ada sesuatu yang salah dengan hal itu.

 _Ulang tahun yang ke-23? Tapi ulang tahun Sehun saja masih dua hari lagi. Dan ulang tahunku masih sepuluh hari lagi._

Lalu ia seperti tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Di mana Sehun?" Bahkan sebelum ia menyadarinya, dia telah bertanya.

Yifan adalah yang pertama kali memberi respon. "Sehun?" gumamnya. "Yixing, di mana anak itu?"

Yixing mengedikkan bahu. "Mungkin di toilet. Dia berkata padaku kalau perutnya bermasalah sejak kemarin."

"Jelas saja. Dia menghabiskan hampir sepuluh mangkuk sup ayam kemarin," ibu Luhan tertawa pelan. "Anak itu benar-benar suka makan."

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali pada ibunya dan Yixing. "K-kalian kenal Sehun?"

"Ha? Tentu saja kami mengenalnya. Kau ini bicara apa, sayang?"

"Gege? Ini kue-mu!" seru Zitao seraya menyerahkan piring ditangannya pada Luhan. Namun belum sempat Luhan menerimanya, ia kembali menarik piring itu. "Eiiih, kita harus menunggunya dulu."

"S-siapa?" tanya Luhan pelan.

"Tentu saja Sehun! Kita bahkan seharusnya menunggu Sehun sebelum menyanyikan 'selamat ulang tahun' untukmu. Tapi sudahlah, yang penting kita tunggu dia sebelum makan kue." Zitao berkata dengan mata yang berbinar. "Kami berdua sudah susah payah membuat kue ini, kau tahu?!"

Luhan terkesiap. Matanya kembali memanas. "B-benarkah?"

Zitao mengangguk, lalu tiba-tiba tertawa pelan. "Itu dia!"

Luhan langsung membalikkan badannya, dan menemukan Sehun di sana. Adiknya itu tersenyum sangat lebar, senyuman yang jarang sekali ia lihat. Matanya bahkan sampai membentuk seperti bulan sabit.

"S-Sehun?" Luhan tercekat.

"Hyung," ujar Sehun, "selamat ulang tahun!"

Dia ingin bertanya apa Sehun ingat kalau ini bahkan belum ulang tahunnya yang ke-19, yang notabennya delapan hari sebelum ulang tahun Luhan. Tapi dia takut, jika ia menanyakan itu, maka semua akan menghilang. "T-terima kasih."

"Sehun, kau ingin memberikan kue ini padanya atau biar aku saja?" tanya Zitao.

Sehun tersenyum padanya. "Kau saja yang memberikannya, Tao Hyung."

 _Tao Hyung_ , Luhan mengulang kata-kata itu di dalam kepalanya, _itu terdengar sangat manis_.

Zitao menyerahkan piring di tangannya pada Luhan. "Makanlah, Ge!"

"Eh? Baiklah," uajr Luhan seraya mencoba kue yang diberikan itu. Dia menyadari kalau Sehun dan Luhan tengah menatapnya dan menunggu respon darinya. "Ermmm, ini enak sekali!"

Mendengar itu, Zitao dan Sehun saling ber- _high five_ senang. Lalu mereka kembali menatap Luhan. "Habiskan saja, Hyung!" ujar Sehun.

"Iya, gege. Habiskan saja. Kita masih punya banyak, kok!" timpal Zitao.

"Mengapa dihabiskan? Lalu aku bagaimana? Aku juga mau kue itu!" rengek Yifan.

"Sudahlah. Kita kan bisa membeli kue lain nanti. Biarkan saja itu untuk Luhan. Yixing berbisik pelan pada Yifan, meski sebenarnya semua orang yang berada di sana bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Aku tidak yakin kalau Zitao dan Sehun tidak menjatuhkan beberapa tetes darah dari luka mereka ke dalam adonan saat mengaduk semua bahan-bahan kue itu."

"Anak-anak! Jaga sikap kalian!" Ibunya Yifan memarahi mereka semua, namun kemudian ia justru tertawa.

Ting tong~

"Ah! Mereka sudah datang! Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan membukakan pintu," ujar Ibu Luhan seraya bergegas ke pintu.

Luhan menatap bingung pada Sehun. "Siapa yang datang?" Sehun hanya tersenyum, memberi isyarat agar Luhan melihat ke pintu depan.

Mulut Luhan terbuka lebar saat melihat siapa yang datang. Dia melihat ayahnya, bersama dengan ibu tirinya -yang tersenyum lebar padanya seperti biasa-, dan juga Minseok, yang membawakan bolak kaki faforitnya. Mereka masuk ke dapur dan menyapa semua orang, termasuk dirinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, anakku!" seru ayahnya. "Aku sangat bangga padamu!"

"Eomma juga, Ryung!" timpal ibu tirinya. "Ah tidak, seharusnya aku memanggilmu Luhan, kan? Karena kita berada di Beijing saat ini."

"T-terima kasih, Baba, Eomma!" jawab Luhan terbata. Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Hei kawan! Selamat ulang tahun!" Minseok memeluknya erat. "Kau siap untuk pertandingan berikutnya, kan?"

"Uhm, ya, tentu saja." Luhan mengangguk tanpa sadar. Ia hanya menatap Minseok yang berbalik dan menghampiri Yifan dan Yixing, lalu berbicara pada mereka dengan menggunakan bahasa Mandarin yang cukup bagus. Luhan terkekeh pelan. Impian Minseok untuk berbicara dalam bahasa Mandarin akhirnya telah menjadi kenyataan.

Lalu ia memperhatikan setiap orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Mereka mengobrol dengan santai seolah itu adalah sesuatu yang biasa mereka lakukan setiap hari. Luhan sadar kalau ini sangat mustahil, tapi tetap saja, pemandangan ini membuat hatinya merasa hangat.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" Tiba-tiba saja Sehun sudah berdiri di depannya.

"T-tidak ada," gumam Luhan pelan. "Hanya saja, semuanya terlihat begitu indah saat ini. Amat sangat indah. Melihat kalian semua ada di sini bersama-sama, aku merasa sangat senang."

Kemudian Sehun tersenyum sedih. "Kau pasti sangat menderita selama ini kan, Hyung?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Sehun-ah!" jawab Luhan.

"Tapi kau sakit, Hyung." Sehun bergumam. "Kau pasti telah sangat menderita."

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja."

Sehun mengambil tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat. "Hyung! Tidak apa jika kau tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Kami mengerti. Kami semua tidak ingin kau menderita," ujarnya lembut. "Kami tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu, Hyung. Tapi kami lebih tidak ingin jika kau sakit. Kebahagiaanmu adalah yang terpenting untuk kami."

Luhan menatap setiap orang di ruangan itu satu per satu, kemudian kembali menatap Sehun. "Jadi, aku boleh pergi? Aku... bisa pergi sekarang?" Ia lalu beralih pada orang tuanya. "Baba, Mama, Eomma, apa kalian merasa bangga padaku?"

Ketiganya tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Luhan," tutur ayahnya, "dan kita bangga padamu karena kau adalah Luhan."

Luhan kembali menatap semua orang. Mereka tersenyum hangat padanya, dan menganggukkan kepala mereka. "Kami pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, Ryung!" ujar ibu tirinya yang diamini oleh ayahnya.

"Aku akan menjaga bola kaki ini dengan baik, jadi saat kita bertemu lagi nanti, aku bisa memberikannya padamu." Minseok berkata seraya memutar bola itu di ujung jarinya.

"Pergilah, Luhan. Kau berhak untuk bahagia." Yixing tersenyum, Yifan dan ibunya mengangguk setuju.

"Kami merindukanmu, Gege. Sekarang kau bisa ikut dengan kami!" ujar Zitao kemudian mengalungkan lengannya di pundak ibu Luhan.

Luhan bisa merasakan bulir-bulir air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. Ia beralih untuk menatap Sehun, menuntutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu, Hyung? Kehilangan dirimu sangatlah sulit bagiku." Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Tapi kebahagiaanmu adalah segalanya untukku. Karena itu aku akan melepaskanmu."

Luhan mengerjap, membiarkan air matanya mengalir lebih banyak lagi. "Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?" suaranya bergetar.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti, Hyung. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Lalu tanpa berpikir lagi, Luhan menubruk tubuh jangkung Sehun, memeluknya erat dan mulai terisak. Sehun tertawa kecil, seraya mengusap sayang rambut Luhan. "Hyung, mengapa kau menangis?"

"Jangan menangis, Luhan. Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti!" seru Yixing.

"Selamat tinggal, Luhan!" ucap ayahnya.

Sang ibu ikut tersenyum lembut padanya. "Kau akan baik-baik saja sekarang, sayang."

Luhan mengangguk berkali-kali seraya membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Sehun, merasakan kehangatan sang adik untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia kembali mendongak untuk melihat semua orang yang tersenyum padanya. Lalu perlahan, semuanya menjadi putih. Warna faforitnya. Dan dia tahu kalau itu berarti sesuatu yang baik sedang terjadi.

Dan sepertinya, ia mendengar sebuah bisikan pelan saat semuanya memudar menjadi warna putih yang begitu terang.

"Aku akan selalu menyayangimu, Hyung!"

.

.

.

Malam itu, para dokter mengumumkan kematian Luhan.

.

* * *

 _Pada akhirnya, aku ingin berterimakasih pada-Mu_

 _Kau membawaku ke dalam sebuah kehidupan yang begitu indah meski dengan cara yang aneh_

 _Pada akhirnya, aku menyadari kalau Kau memiliki rencana-Mu sendiri_

 _Dan seharusnya aku tidak pernah menuntut-Mu untuk mengubahnya_

 _Bagaimanapun juga, aku benar-benar harus berterimakasih pada-Mu_

 _Karena membuatku bisa menemukan kebahagiaan dalam hidupku_

 _Karena membuatku menyadari satu hal_

 _Bahwa hidup ini akan terasa indah dengan caranya sendiri_

 _Dan jika aku cukup bersabar, aku akan memahaminya_

 _Terima kasih, Tuhan, karena telah membiarkanku untuk menjalani sebuah kehidupan yang penuh arti_

 _Karena telah membiarkanku merasa dicintai_

 _Karena telah membiarkanku untuk mencintai seseorang_

 _Karena membiarkanku memiliki seseorang untuk aku cintai_

 _Terima kasih, untuk semua yang pernah aku miliki dalam hidupku_

 _Terima kasih, Tuhan!_

.

.

.

"Hyung, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **.**

 **RnR yaaaaaaaaaaa!  
^_^**

 **T/N:**

Annyeooooooong ^_^

This is the last chap, OF LUHAN!  
karena masih ada 2 chapter epilog dan 2 chapter bonus (which revolves around Sehun)

So, wait for it(?)

:D

Link ff aseli udah dicantumkan di atas. Yang punya akun, jangan lupa subscribe n upvote cerita aselinya yaaaaaaaaa ^^

Seperti biasa aja, Liyya ucapin banyak banyak banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak terimakasih buat readers yang udah mau baca dan/atau review, follow n favorite ff ini.

Semoga di chapter ini masih berkenan untuk review ya /ngarep/

 **Balasan Review:**

YunYuliHun: Chapter ini scene2nya lebih nyesek lagi. G tau sih kalau kamu gimana, dek T_T

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Ludeer: Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... Akhirnya kita sampek part yang ini huhuhuhuhu :'( Udah sedia tisu, kan dek?

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Baby Lu: Siiip, ini udah lanjut ya^^

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Guest: Kalau chap kemaren aja udah nangis, gimana dengan chap ini, dek? *sodorintisu

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

 **Yang punya akun, bisa cek PM-nya yaa!**

See U, next chapter!

Salam XOXO dari Liyya


	7. Epilogue part 1

**Sehun's Brother, Luhan**

 **Copyright goes to YidwigFanWuthoven (AFF)**

 _Translated by 0312_LuluEXOtics_

.

Original link (hapus spasinya)

www. asianfanfics story/view/418502/sehun-s-brother-luhan-angst-death-sad-exo-luhan-sehun-hunhan

.

* * *

Genre: Sad, Angst, Brothership

Rating: T

Lenght: Originally 4 chapters (Tapi ada tambahan 2 Epilog sama 2 chapter bonus)

Cast: Sehun, Luhan, the other EXO members, de el el

 **Warning: Character death!**

.

* * *

 **EPILOGUE PART 1**

* * *

Musim semi telah lama berlalu tanpa Sehun sadari. Musim panas perlahan mulai menghapus jejak masa lalu yang ia coba pertahankan. Sampai saat ini, ia masih menolak untuk melupakan semuanya dan tetap berpikir kalau dirinya tengah berada di dalam sebuah mimpi buruk yang sangat panjang. Berharap kalau seseorang, akan lebih baik jika itu sang kakak, akan membangunkannya dan berkata kalau ia harus bergegas agar dia bisa mengantarkannya ke sekolah.

 _Aku benar-benar terlalu banyak bermimpi!_ Ia tertawa dalam hati.

"Hampir setahun berlalu tanpa kita sadari, hmm?"

Sehun menatap ke atas langit dan menghela nafas pelan. Bahkan di bawah langit biru yang begitu cerah, dia masih bisa mendesah layaknya seorang pria tua. "Begitulah."

Minseok menggembungkan pipi tembamnya. Ia ikut menatap ke atas langit. "Apa kau sudah berbicara dengan ibumu?"

"Dia bilang aku harus melepaskan semuanya," gumam Sehun. "Dan itu terdengar sangat aneh. Karena itu adalah apa yang selalu aku lakukan selama ini, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya."

"Kalau memang begitu adanya, bukalah kamar itu," ujar Minseok.

Sehun beralih menatap Minseok, pandangannya menunjukkan kalau ia kecewa pada sepupunya itu. "Kau juga berpikiran seperti mereka."

"Apa aku salah, Sehun? Itu adalah hal yang harus kau lakukan jika ingin melepaskan semuanya." Minseok berdiri dari bangku yang tersedia di tengah taman. "Sehun, itu hanya sebuah kamar. Memang benar kalau kamar itu menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan di dalamnya, tapi tetap saja itu hanyalah sebuah kamar. Cepat atau lambat seseorang akan masuk ke sana dan membersihkan semua yang ada di dalamnya. Dan saat itu terjadi nanti, kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apa pun selain menyaksikan mereka menyapu habis semua hal yang kau simpan di sana."

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan, Minseok Hyung?"

"Apa yang _semua orang_ coba beritahukan padamu adalah untuk melepaskan semuanya, bergerak maju dan jalani hidupmu yang sekarang. Kau mungkin akan berkata kalau kami semua tidak mengerti seberapa besar arti Ryung untukmu sampai-sampai kau sangat terpuruk saat kehilangan dirinya. Tapi kami semua juga sedih, Sehun. Bukan kau satu-satunya yang berkabung karena kehilangan Luhan di sini. Ibumu, ayahmu, bahkan aku juga."

Sehun ingin menyangkal semua perkataan Minseok, tapi tidak bisa. Karena jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia sadar kalau itu benar. Dia telah sangat egois, menganggap kalau hanya dirinyalah satu-satunya orang yang berkabung karena kehilangan Luhan. Dia telah sangat egois, karena berpikir kalau hanya dia yang paling menyayangi Luhan. Tentu saja itu tidak benar. Luhan layaknya malaikat bagi setiap orang yang dekat dengannya, jadi tentu saja mereka juga sangat merindukannya.

Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak bisa benar-benar menerima kenyataan bahwa seseorang yang begitu dekat dengannya bisa mati sebelum dirinya.

"Aku rasa akan lebih baik jika kau yang membereskan barang-barang di kamar Ryung dari pada orang lain yang melakukannya. Dan itu berarti kau harus masuk ke sana," gumam Minseok. "Itu hanya sebuah kamar, Sehun."

 _Sebuah kamar yang bisa menyebabkan 'mental damage' bagiku_ , imbuh Sehun dalam hati.

Ia menatap Minseok yang kini juga menatapnya. "Dan kau juga belum pergi ke makamnya."

Sehun menelan ludahnya. _Benar_.

"Kau tahu? Aku selalu berpikir kalau kau lebih dewasa dariku," ujar Minseok sebelum melangkah pergi. "Tapi sampai sekarang, kau terlihat lebih mirip dengan bocah lima tahun yang sangat keras kepala!"

Sehun menatap bayangan Minseok yang terlihat semakin menjauh. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan. Ada perasaan bersalah yang perlahan menggerogoti hatinya lagi.

 _Mungkin aku memang harus mengunjunginya._

"Ini _vanilla bubble tea_ -mu, Sehun-ssi!"

 _Haruskah aku membawakan bunga untuknya? Hhhh, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti bunga._

"Errr, Sehun-ssi?!"

 _Mungkin sebaiknya aku mencari sesuatu di kamarnya yang bisa menjadi petunjuk tentang bunga apa saja yang dia suka._

"Sehun-ssi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

 _Tapi itu berarti aku harus masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Apa ini sudah saatnya? Apa usahaku untuk menghindari kamar itu selama berbulan-bulan ini akan sia-sia?_

"SEHUN-SSI!"

"YA TUHAN! APA?"

Joonmyeon menatap ke sekitar, lalu membungkuk maaf pada semua orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Ia kembali menatap Sehun. "Sayangnya aku bukan Tuhan!" ujarnya sarkastik. "Dan maaf karena aku berteriak padamu, tapi aku sudah memanggilmu ratusan kali tadi."

"Eh," Sehun mengerjap pada pelayan yang sepertinya sedang dalam mood yang tidak begitu baik hari itu. "Tidak, tidak. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Maafkan aku!"

"Hhhh, sudahlah!" ujar Joonmyeon. "Aku sudah memperhatikanmu beberapa bulan ini, kau terlihat seperti bukan dirimu."

Sehun menatap pelayan itu dengan seksama. "Aku juga bisa mengatakan hal yang sama padamu."

Joonmyeon mengerjap kaget. "Apa terlihat jelas?"

"Errmm, tidak juga. Hanya saja, biasanya kau sangat sopan, pendiam, dan selalu tersenyum. Tapi sekarang kau terlihat seperti banyak masalah dan tidak memperdulikan imej-mu lagi." Sehun mengucapkan semua apa yang ia pikirkan. Lalu setelah itu ia menutup mulutnya. "Errmm, maaf."

"Tidak masalah. Setiap orang punya masalah masing-masing, kan?" Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan. "Nikmati saja _bubble tea_ -mu. Dan, oh, seseorang datang kemari dan mencarimu."

"Benarkah?" Sehun menegak _bubble tea_ -nya. Rasanya hambar, seperti beberapa bulan terakhir. "Siapa?"

Joonmyeon mengedikkan bagu. "Sebenarnya, dia tidak menyebutkan nama," jelasnya. "Tapi dia tinggi. Amat sangat tinggi. Dan kurus. Rambut coklat keemasan. Dan dengan aksen Korea yang sedikit berantakan." Lalu pandangan Joonmyeon beralih pada jendela kafe. "Dia datang bersama temannya juga."

Sehun mengernyit. Jika Joonmyeon berkata kalau pria yang mencarinya itu sangat tinggi, satu-satunya yang terlintas dipikiran Sehun hanya Chanyeol, salah satu teman Luhan dan Minseok. Tapi Chanyeol berbicara bahasa Korea dengan sangat lancar, jadi tidak mungkin kalau itu dia. Dan itu berarti, tidak ada orang lain lagi yang bisa ia pikirkan.

"Rasanya aku tidak punya kenalan yang seperti itu," ujar Sehun. "Mungkin dia mengucapkan nama yang salah. Dan mungkin dia bukan mencariku."

Seraya mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya, Joonmyeon mengedik. "Ya sudah kalau begitu." Lalu ia melangkah pergi dari meja Sehun.

Memutuskan kalau ini sudah waktunya kembali ke kelas latihan _dance_ , Sehun membereskan barang-barangnya dan berdiri, tidak lupa membawa _bubble tea_ pesanannya. Dia berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Joonmyeon. Lalu ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu, menghirup udara musim panas sejenak. Dan ia mendengar sesuatu, seolah itu benar-benar terjadi, bukan hanya sekedar kepingan dari kenangan seperti sebelumnya. Ia menoleh ke samping, dan rasanya ia seperti benar-benar bisa melihat Luhan yang tengah menengadah menatap langit biru seraya tersenyum di sana.

' _Lihatlah, Sehun-ah! Bukankah hari ini sangat cerah?'_

Setiap kali Luhan berkata seperti itu, Sehun akan selalu menggodanya dan mengatakan kalau dia terdengar sangat _cheesy_. Atau sekedar berkata kalau Luhan adalah satu-satunya orang yang perduli pada hal-hal _random_ seperti hari yang cerah, persis seperti apa yang akan selalu dilakukan oleh seorang ahjumma setiap kali membuka jendelanya di pagi hari. Lalu, Luhan akan mendelik padanya dan mem- _pout_ -kan bibir cerinya.

' _Kau sama sekali tidak menyenangkan!'_ Tapi sesaat kemudian dia akan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. _'Tapi aku tetap menyayangimu. Jadi sekarang, bisakah kita melanjutkan perjalanan kita?'_

Dan sebelum Sehun sempat menjawab, Luhan pasti sudah lebih dulu menariknya dan mulai berbicara tentang hal-hal yang acak. Dan saat mereka sudah sedang menyeberang jalan, Luhan akan berbicara tentang hal-hal lain yang selalu berhasil menarik tawa dari Sehun.

' _Berhati-hatilah saat kau menyeberang jalan, Sehun! Kau tidak akan pernah tahu kapan mobil-mobil itu bisa menjadi sangat kejam.'_

Saat Sehun akhirnya terbangun dari lamunannya, kedua matanya terbelalak lebar menyadari sebuah mobil yang berlaju kencang ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba semua berubah menjadi _slow motion_ di matanya. Kenangan demi kenangan terkilas secara acak di benaknya. Tapi yang aneh, dia sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk bergerak apalagi menghindar.

' _Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kita saudara?'_

' _Aku 'Hyung'mu. Tidak ada yang boleh memanggilku 'gege'. Satu-satunya orang yang boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan itu sudah lama pergi.'_

 _Hyung..._

' _Maafkan aku, Sehun-ah! Aku tidak tahu kalau aku telah sangat menyakiti hatimu saat itu. Maafkan aku. Maaf karena aku telah bersikap seperti itu padamu.'_

' _Aku sangat menyayangimu. Adikku.'_

 _Hyung, apakah aku benar-benar akan bertemu denganmu?_

Lalu ia mendengar sebuah suara yang bergema di dalam kepalanya.

 _Tidak, Sehun-ah. Ini belum saatnya._

Sehun merasakan sebuah tangan kekar mencengkeram lengannya kuat, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke pinggir jalan. Dan saat ia menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi, ia meringis kesakitan. Sehun menatap sikutnya yang terluka, dengan darah yang mengalir pelan dari lukanya yang terbuka. Ia menggelengkan kepala, mencoba mengenyahkan suara berdengung di dalamnya. Lalu ia mendengar seseorang berteriak padanya dengan bahasa Korea yang sangat aneh.

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA?!"

Sehun menoleh ke asal suara, dan melihat seseorang yang terduduk di atas aspal jalan dengan nafas terengah-engah di sampingnya. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang terlihat familiar. Ah~ Sehun kenal orang itu.

"Wu Yifan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kau bertanya apa yang kulakukan di sini? SEBENARNYA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI? Apa kau sudah gila? Apa kau benar-benar berniat untuk bunuh diri dengan menunggu sebuah mobil untuk menabrakmu di tengah jalan ini?"

Sehun mengerjap mendengar luapan amarah Yifan. Pemuda itu pasti benar-benar bisa menggunakan bahasa Korea dengan begitu lancar jika ia bisa mengucapkan begitu banyak kata seperti itu padanya.

 _Apa yang aku lakukan tadi?_ "Errrmmm, aku rasa tadi aku agak melamun, jadi aku tidak melihat mobil itu."

"Ya Tuhan, Oh Sehun! Aku tidak percaya ini!" Yifan menepuk pelan keningnya sendiri. "Kau gila. Benar-benar gila!" Dia terus mengomel dan baru berhenti saat menyadari sikut Sehun yang terluka. "Oh tidak! Aku menarikmu terlalu keras. Apa kau bisa berdiri? Aku akan membawamu ke kafe itu, mungkin mereka punya kotak obat di sana."

Sehun hanya menatap takjun pada Yifan. Baru beberapa detik lalu dia marah-marah padanya, dan sekarang dia tengah membantunya untuk bangun. "Kau bisa berjalan, kan?" tanya Yifan khawatir.

"Errmm, tentu saja, aku bisa. Kau tidak perlu—"

"Aku harap Yixing ada di sana. Sial! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi hal seperti ini," gumam Yifan. "Sial. Sial! Maafkan aku, Sehun. aku membuatmu terluka."

Sehun mengernyit mendengar rentetan kata-kata kasar yang diucapkan Yifan. "Errm, tidak apa-apa."

Saat mereka tiba di dalam kedai _bubble tea_ , mereka disambut oleh Joonmyeon yang mengernyit heran dan juga seorang pemuda, yang ternyata Zhang Yixing, yang menatap mereka terkejut sekaligus khawatir. Joonmyeon membawa mereka ke tempat yang agak sepi dan kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan kotak obat di tangannya.

Yixing mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa Mandarin pada Yifan, yang terlihat seperti memarahi pemuda tinggi itu. Yifan hanya mengedikkan bahu saat menjawabnya, dagu tertunjuk pada Sehun. Joonmyeon hanya menatap keduanya, khususnya Yixing, terpana.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit." Yifan menerjemahkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yixing saat ia membubuhkan cairan aneh pada kapas yang telah disediakan sebelumnya. Yixing kembali mengucapkan sesuatu, dan Yifan juga menerjemahkannya. "Tapi itulah yang kau dapatkan jika kau melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti tadi."

Sehun meringis. "Maaf."

Yixing tertawa sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Ia lalu kembali mengucapkan sesuatu dalam bahasa Mandarin lagi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Yifan mendengus. "Itulah yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Sehun. Apa yang kau lakukan tadi di sana. Apa kau benar-benar berniat untuk bunuh diri?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku melamun," gumam Sehun.

"Apa kau serius?" Joonmyeon mengernyit. "Kau melamun di tengah jalan? Apa kau benar, benar, benar-benar serius?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahu dan mengehela nafas pelan, menatap obat-obatan yang dibubuhkan Yixing pada lukanya. _Mungkin, aku memang benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Luhan tadi_.

Setelah rentetan ceramah tak begitu penting dari Joonmyeon beberapa saat kemudian, Yifan akhirnya berhasil meyakinkan pelayan itu untuk kembali ke pekerjaannya dan meminta Yixing untuk memesan minuman untuk mereka. Sekarang, hanya ada dirinya dan Sehun di sana. Dia bisa melihat Sehun yang mulai melamun lagi, kedua mata yang menatap jauh ke luar jendela, pada jalanan ramai di mana ia nyaris tertabrak.

"Ingin mendengar certita tentang bagaimana Luhan tahu tentangmu?"

Kalimat itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menarik perhatian Sehun. Pemuda itu mengangguk sembari menggumam 'oke' pelan.

"Tapi aku hanya mendengar cerita itu dari ibuku yang kebetulan ada di sana saat hal itu terjadi. Aku dan Yixing tidak tahu kalau dia ada di sana, kami kira dia pergi berbelanja saat itu." Yifan terkekeh pelan. "Jadi, menurut apa yang diceritakan oleh ibuku, saat itu ayahmu baru saja datang untuk mengunjungi Luhan dan ibunya. Hari itu hari Minggu, jadi kami tidak sekolah. Luhan terbangun mendengar suara ayahmu dan langsung berlari ke lantai bawah. Tapi alih-alih pelukan rindu seperti biasanya, ia justru mendapati kedua orang tuanya sedang bertengkar di sana. Dia lalu memilih untuk bersembunyi di dapur dan ternyata ibuku juga tengah bersembunyi di tempat yang sama. Luhan bertanya pada ibuku, 'Bibi Ying, mengapa mereka bertengkar?'. Tentu saja ibuku tidak tega untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu. Tapi pada akhirnya, Luhan tahu, karena kedua orang tuanya bertengkar dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk sampai ke telinganya."

Sehun mengernyit saat Yifan berhenti berbicara. "Jadi... mereka bertengkar tentang apa?" tanyanya pelan. Jika Yifan tiba-tiba berhenti, pasti itu sesuatu yang sangat buruk.

Yifan menatap Sehun sejenak. "Errmm, tunggu sebentar. Aku lupa apa yang dikatakan ibuku saat itu."

Sehun langsung menepuk jidatnya sendiri mendengar itu.

"Ah benar!" seru Yifan tiba-tiba. "Lalu, dia mendengarnya. Sebenanya hanya beberapa kalimat saja, tapi itu membuat segalanya menjadi sangat jelas."

Sehun menahan napasnya.

"Ibu Luhan berkata pada ayahmu, 'Maaf kalau aku terkesan serakah, Jinwoo, tapi bisakah kau juga memikirkan anak kita? Kau tidak perlu mengasihaniku, tapi tolong, kasihanilah anakmu. Dia berhak meminta ayahnya untuk berada di sampingnya setiap kali ia membutuhkannya. Anakmu dan Eunseo bukanlah satu-satunya anak yang kau miliki. Luhan juga anakmu!'"

Dan perasaan bersalah itu perlahan kembali menggerogoti hati Sehun.

"Lalu tiba-tiba Luhan berhambur keluar dari dapur. Ibuku tidak bisa menghentikannya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Luhan dan berdiri di pintu dapur, melihat Luhan yang bertanya, 'Apa maksudmu, Mama? Baba, apakah itu benar?'. Tentu saja keduanya terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tapi akhirnya mereka menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan. Saat itulah Luhan tahu kalau ayahnya mempunyai keluarga yang lain di Seoul. Kalau ayahnya memiliki dirimu dan ibumu. Luhan sangat marah. Dan Taozi - maksudku Zitao, dia ada di sana, bersembunyi di belakang ibu Luhan. Anak itu merasa begitu ketakutan melihat amarah Luhan yang meluap-luap. Dan Luhan lari dari rumah, ia datang padaku. Yixiing kebetulan ada di rumahku saat itu, dan kamu memutuskan untuk menjaganya di rumah sampai dia siap untuk keluar lagi."

Yifan mendesah pelan seraya merilekskan urat lehernya. "Lalu, sore harinya, ayahmu datang ke rumahku. Entah bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau Luhan ada di sana. Aku kira dia akan menarik Luhan keluar dan menyeretnya pulang. Tapi saat aku melihatnya, dia terlihat seperti baru saja menangis. Dia bertanya tentang Luhan dan memintaku untuk membujuk Luhan agar mau menemuinya. Aku bilang, aku tidak yakin bisa membujuknya, karena kami semua tahu seberapa keras kepalanya seorang Luhan. Lalu ayahmu memberitahukan sebuah berita yang sangat mengejutkan padaku."

Sehun mengerjap.

"Ternyata, setelah Luhan lari, ibunya memutuskan untuk mencarinya. Dan Zitao bersikeras untuk ikut. Saat dia tahu kalau Luhan ada di rumahku, dia merasa lega dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggunya. Jadi dia mengajak Zitao pulang ke rumah. Di tengah perjalanan, mereka mengalami kecelakaan dan langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Tidak ada yang tahu saat itu. Ayahmu baru mendapatkan panggilan dari rumah sakit saat menjelang sore, karena ibu Luhan tersadar saat itu. Dia mengatakan pada ayahmu untuk mencari Luhan di rumahku, dan memintanya utuk mengatakan pada Luhan kalau ini semua bukanlah salahnya. Dia sangat mengenal anaknya, karena itu dia tahu kalau Luhan pasti akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Jadi ayahmu datang ke rumahku. Setelah aku mendengar semua penjelasannya, aku bergegas meminta Luhan untuk turun ke bawah. Dan mereka pergi ke rumah sakit. Tapi saat itu semua sudah terlambat. Ibu Luhan kembali koma, dan akhirnya meninggal. Dan Zitao menyusul beberapa menit setelahnya."

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak, mendengar tragedi menyedihkan yang pernah Luhan alami.

"Dia berkata padaku kalau dia ingin mati."

Pandangan Sehun langsung tertuju pada Yifan saat itu juga.

"Dia mengatakan padaku kalau dia ingin menggantikan mereka. Luhan selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia selalu bersikeras kalau mereka mati karena kebodohannya, karena dia telah bersikap egois dan tidak mau memberikan kesempatan untuk mereka menjelaskan segalanya. Tapi kau tahu? Meski dia selalu berkata kalau dia ingin mati untuk menggantikan ibunya dan Zitao, tidak pernah sekali pun Luhan mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Setelah kehilangan ibu dan adiknya, dia tetap bertahan meski rasanya begitu sulit. Setelah begitu banyak penderitaan, setelah kehilangan tujuan hidupnya, dia tetap mencoba untuk bertahan," ujar Yifan seraya menghela nafasnya.

"Yang ingin kukatakan padamu adalah, tolong hargai Luhan dengan tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti apa yang kau lakukan tadi. Aku tahu kau sengaja berdiri di tengah jalan itu. Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan, Sehun. Minseok menceritakan segalanya padaku. Tolong jangan marah padanya. Dia bercerita tentang kau yang beberapa kali terlihat menatap sebilah pisau seolah hidupmu bergantung di sana. Dia merasa sangat takut kalau kau akan bunuh diri, jadi dia membuang semua obat-obatan yang ada di kamar mandimu, di dalam laci meja belajarmu, dan di semua tempat yang bisa kau jangkau. Dia tidak bisa menceritakan semua itu pada ibumu, karena Minseok tahu kalau dia pasti akan merasa sedih saat mendengarnya."

Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam untuk beberapa saat, Yifan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Semua orang juga merasa kehilangan, Sehun. Kau bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang merasa sakit dan sedih di sini. Aku tahu kalau Luhan berarti segalanya bagimu. Tapi tidakkah kau pikir kau harus sedikit lebih dewasa dalam menyikapi hal ini? Kau kehilangan Luhan saat usiamu sudah 19 tahun, saat kau sudah cukup bijak dalam semua tindakanmu, dan dia mati karena sebuah penyakit, jadi setidaknya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan untukmu. Tapi Luhan, dia kehilangan dua orang yang sangat ia cintai sekaligus saat ia berusia 13 tahun, saat ia masih sangat rapuh, dan ia kehilangan mereka secara tiba-tiba. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, ia selalu menganggap kalau itu adalah kesalahannya, karena mereka mengalami kecelakaan itu saat mencarinya. Tidak bisakah kau membayangkan beban mental seperti apa yang diemban oleh Luhan sepanjang hidupnya? Tidak bisakah kau belajar dari Luhan, bagaimana dia menerima takdirnya?"

Sehun masih terdiam saat Yifan kembali bersuara. "Apa kau tahu kalau Luhan mengalami konflik batin yang cukup lama tentangmu? Dia sangat ingin membencimu saat itu, tapi syukurlah kau bisa membuktikan kalau kau pantas untuk mendapatkan kasih sayangnya. Luhan perlu menerima apa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Tidak bisakah kau belajar sesuatu darinya?"

"Luhan Hyung... ingin membenciku?" Sehun berbisik pelan, masih tidak mengerti dengan semua ceramah panjang Yifan.

Pemuda yang lebih tua itu mendesah berat. "Pikirkanlah, Sehun! Jika kau adalah dirinya, dan dia adalah kau, tidakkah kau akan membencinya? Kau mungkin akan berpikir kalau Luhan dan ibunyalah yang telah membuat hidupmu menyedihkan tanpa adanya seorang ayah. Dan percayalah padaku, pribadi Luhan sangatlah rapuh saat itu."

Yifan berhenti sejenak. Membiarkan Sehun untuk memikirkan apa yang telah ia katakan seraya bersandar pada kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia melihat bagaimana Sehun menatap ke bawah pada meja kayu, dengan menggertakkan gigi. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk menambahkan beberapa kalimat lagi.

"Berpikirlah seperti ini, Sehun." Yifan kembali mencodongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Jika seandainya kaulah yang terkena Leukimia dan mati, apa yang akan kau pikirkan saat kau harus meninggalkan Luhan sendirian, karena kau tahu kalau kau tidak akan selamat?"

Sehun menggigit bibirnya. Membayangkannya saja sudah terasa begitu menyesakkan. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin meninggalkan Luhan, apa pun yang terjadi.

Yifan menunjuk wajah sedih Sehun. "Seperti itulah ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Luhan padaku saat itu. Dia merasa sangat kebingungan dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat mendengar tentang penyakit itu. Aku ingat dia menghubungiku lewat Skype. Dan dia menangis hebat di dalam kamar mandi, tanpa mengatakan apa pun, hanya menangis. Dia memaksaku untuk melihat wajah jeleknya yang menangis selama berjam-jam." Sehun tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan. "Tapi aku bukanlah orang yang bisa menghadapi Luhan yang menangis. Yixinglah yang selalu bertanggung jawab untuk menenangkannya jika dia menangis. Tapi tentu saja anak itu lebih memilih untuk menceritakan semuanya padaku terlebih dahulu dan membuatku tercengang saat dia menangis di _webcam_."

"Tapi, mengapa Luhan Hyung tidak mengatakan itu padaku?" tanya Sehun.

Mengeryit dalam, Yifan mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu. "Seingatku, kau sedang ujian saat itu. Dan dia tidak mau membuatmu terbebani dengan berita itu," jelasnya singkat. "Tapi yang terpenting adalah, jika seandainya kau mati dan harus meninggalkan Luhan sendirian, kau ingin Luhan melakukan apa?"

Sehun kembali menatap ke bawah seraya berpikir. "Errm," gumamnya pelan. "Aku ingin dia bahagia meski aku tidak bisa bersamanya. Aku ingin dia membereskan semua barang-barangku dan membuangnya atau mungkin menyimpan beberapa barang yang dirasa perlu disimpan di gudang agar kamarku bisa dipergunakan untuk hal lain. Aku juga ingin dia mengunjungi makamku setiap kali dia punya waktu luang. Aku ingin dia... untuk terus melanjutkan hidupnya tanpaku. Aku ingin dia bersikap kuat agar bisa menjaga ibu saat ayah tidak di rumah."

"Baguslah." Yifan tersenyum hangat padanya. "Sehun, apa kau pernah berpikir kalau Luhan juga menginginkan hal yang sama darimu?"

Pemuda yang lebih muda itu menatapnya. Akhirnya dia mengerti apa yang Yifan maksud dari ceramah panjangnya. Semua orang memintanya untuk melepaskan Luhan, tapi entah bagaimana, hanya kalimat panjang Yifan yang terdengar begitu masuk akal. Layaknya halilintar yang menyerang telak pada akal sehatnya.

"Kematian adalah kematian, Sehun," tutur Yifan tenang. "Berkabung sepanjang waktu tidak akan membawanya kembali padamu. Daripada membuang waktumu seperti itu, seharusnya kau mulai berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berguna. Kau tahu kalau Luhan pasti akan bahagia jika kau melakukannya."

Sehun mengerjap, seiring liquid bening yang mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya. "Yifan," isaknya. "Aku... Aku hanya merindukannya. Aku sangat merindukannya."

"Aku tahu, Sehun." Tangan Yifan terulur untuk mengusap lembut rambut Sehun. "Kita semua merindukannya."

.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **.**

 **RnR yaaaaaaaaaaa!  
^_^**

 **T/N:**

Annyeooooooong ^_^

That's how Sehun deals with Luhan's death! Bagaimana sedihnya Sehun saat kehilangan Luhan. Dan bagaimana Yifan datang bak seorang hero dan berhasil menyadarkan Sehun.  
Masih ada 1 chapter epilog dan 2 chapter bonus.

So, wait for it(?)

:D

Link ff aseli udah dicantumkan di atas. Yang punya akun, jangan lupa subscribe n upvote cerita aselinya yaaaaaaaaa ^^

Seperti biasa aja, Liyya ucapin banyak banyak banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak terimakasih buat readers yang udah mau baca dan/atau review, follow n favorite ff ini.

Semoga di chapter ini masih berkenan untuk review ya /ngarep/

 **Balasan Review:**

Cungil's: cupcupcuuuup, chap ini gak sedih2 banget donk pastinya ya :D

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Dear1996: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ada yang senasib sama saya wkwkwkwkwk Liyya juga nangis mele waktu trans ff ini XD

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

YunYuliHun: Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, kakak juga kangen itu deeeek. Biasanya suka ngulang2 nonton shotem kalo lagi kangen berat T_T

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Baby Lu: Ini baru epilog bagian satu ya ;)

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Guest: Udah baca yang Eng ya? Liyya juga mewek banjir-banjir waktu baca huhuhu

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

 **Yang punya akun, bisa cek PM-nya yaa!**

See U, next chapter!

Salam XOXO dari Liyya


	8. Epilogue Part 2

**Sehun's Brother, Luhan**

 **Copyright goes to YidwigFanWuthoven (AFF)**

 _Translated by 0312_LuluEXOtics_

.

Original link (hapus spasinya)

www. asianfanfics story/view/418502/sehun-s-brother-luhan-angst-death-sad-exo-luhan-sehun-hunhan

.

Genre: Sad, Angst, Brothership

Rating: T

Lenght: Originally 4 chapters (Tapi ada tambahan 2 Epilog sama 2 chapter bonus)

Cast: Sehun, Luhan, the other EXO members, de el el

 **Warning: Character death!**

 **.**

 **Recommended song: Avril Lavigne - When You're Gone**

.

* * *

 **EPILOGUE PART 2**

* * *

Sehun melirik pantulan bayangan dirinya di cermin sekali lagi. Ia menutup mata, sesaat, membukanya kembali dan tersenyum _kecut_. Rasanya sangat aneh. Bagaimana wajah di balik cermin itu selalu mengingatkannya pada Luhan, karena pada dasarnya mereka memang memiliki rupa yang serupa. Mungkin kedua mata Luhan lebih besar dari matanya, atau alis Sehun yang lebih tebal dan tegas, tapi dilihat bagaimana pun, mereka berdua memang sangat mirip. Seperti yang selalu dikatakan oleh orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam seraya beranjak dari sana dan mengambil ranselnya. Hari ini, Sehun berencana untuk mengunjungi makam Luhan. Apa yang diucapkan oleh Yifan kemarin, berhasil membuat Sehun mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang dibutuhkannya, dan dia berjanji dalam hati untuk mentraktir pemuda itu makanan yang super lezat nanti. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dan mematikan lampu. Ia menatap kamarnya sekali lagi, kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya setiap kali akan pergi dari sana untuk waktu yang lama.

Lalu sesuatu di dalam kegelapan sana membuat mata Sehun terbelalak kaget. Nafasnya tercekat saat menelan gumpalan tak kasat mata di dalam tenggorokannya. Ia berkedip, sekali, dua kali, berkali-kali hingga kelopaknya terasa lelah dan terus menatap siluet yang terlihat di samping jendela kamarnya.

Berdiri di sana, seorang pemuda mungil, dengan rambut coklat madu, dalam balutan serba putih, dengan wajah _baby face_ dan mata rusanya, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bingung.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Sehun mendapatkam kembali kemampuannya untuk berbicara. "H-Hyung?"

Siluet itu terkejut. "Sehun? Kau... Kau bisa melihatku?"

"Hyung," ulang Sehun lagi. "Luhan Hyung!"

Luhan mengerjap berkali-kali. "Bagaimana... Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melihatku? Selama ini aku... Aku selalu tak kasat mata. Jadi bagaimana—"

Ransel Sehun mendarat di atas lantai saat ia berlari ke arah Luhan dan langsung memeluknya seerat mungkin. Air matanya mengalir deras, seolah selama ini telah tertahan dan akhirnya bisa ia lepaskan sesuka hatinya.

"Hyung, aku merindukanmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu! Aku minta maaf, dan aku—"

"Sehun-ah," potong Luhan dengan suara bergetar. "Aku juga merindukanmu. Dan aku sangat berharap kau melihatku."

"Jadi, selama ini kau selalu ada di dekatku?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku selalu di dekatmu, Sehun-ah. Aku melihatmu, saat kau mencoba untuk—" Tiba-tiba Luhan melepas pelukan mereka, dan mulai memukul pelan dada Sehun. "Aku membencimu! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu, Sehun?! Apa kau gila? Kau ingin bunuh diri, eoh?!"

Sehun menarik Luhan kembali ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku tahu, Hyung. Aku tahu. Maafkan aku."

"Aku mohon," isak Luhan. "Jangan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi!"

"Tidak akan, Hyung. Aku janji." Sehun mengangguk, seraya membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk Luhan. "Aku berjanji."

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama setelah itu, sebelum akhirnya Sehun kembali membuka suara. "Tapi Hyung, bagaimana aku bisa melihatmu?"

*O_O*

 **Oke, stop dulu.**

 **Ada yang udah mengharu biru? Ada yang udah seneng banget?**

 **Well, that's what I felt waktu baca ff chapter ini, dulu.**

 **Silahkan nanti protes ke authornya yaaaaaaa, Liyya Cuma nerjemahin doank -_-**

 **.**

 **YidwigFanWuthoven' note:**

 **Dan dengan itu, kalian semua baru saja kena' TROLL ~~**

 **Sebenernya saya juga penggemar berat hal-hal yang berbau hantu dan roh2 semacam itu, tapi rasanya itu akan terlalu** _ **cheesy**_ **dan delusi banget kalau Sehun dan Luhan berakhir seperti yang di atas. Karena orang tidak kebetulan tau-tau memiliki indra keenam dan bisa melihat hantu, haghaghag**

 **Okelah, cukup dengan intermezo. Anggap aja itu alternatif ending buat ff ini hehehhe**

 **Cuss deh ke cerita yang sebenernya XD**

 **.**

* * *

Sehun melirik pantulan dirinya di cermin sekali lagi. Ia menutup mata, sesaat, membukanya kembali dan tersenyum _kecut_. Rasanya sangat aneh. Bagaimana wajah di balik cermin itu selalu mengingatkannya pada Luhan, karena pada dasarnya mereka memang memiliki rupa yang serupa. Mungkin kedua mata Luhan lebih besar dari matanya, atau alis Sehun yang lebih tebal dan tegas, tapi dilihat bagaimana pun, mereka berdua memang sangat mirip. Seperti yang selalu dikatakan oleh orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam seraya beranjak dari sana dan mengambil ranselnya. Hari ini, Sehun berencana untuk mengunjungi makam Luhan. Apa yang diucapkan oleh Yifan kemarin, berhasil membuat Sehun mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang dibutuhkannya, dan ia berjanji dalam hati untuk mentraktir pemuda itu makanan yang super lezat nanti. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dan mematikan lampu. Ia menatap kamarnya sekali lagi, kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya setiap kali akan pergi dari sana untuk waktu yang lama, sebelum menutup pintu dan berjalan ke lantai bawah.

Dua puluh lima menit kemudian, Sehun sudah berada di dalam mobilnya. Menatap langit berwarna abu-abu di luar jendela. Sebuket mawar putih tergeletak manis di sampingnya. Perjalanan menuju pemakaman ia lalui dalam kesunyian. Pak supir, seperti biasa, hanya diam sambil terus menyetir, dan Sehun sendiri terlalu fokus memperhatikan langit di luar sana.

 _Satu, dua, tiga._

Rintik-rintik gerimis mulai terlihat. Suaranya terdengar begitu menenangkan di telinga Sehun. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, perasaan gugup yang sebelumnya ia rasakan, berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

Lima belas menit kemudian, dia telah berada di area pemakaman. Minseok bilang, makam Luhan terletak di daerah bukit, jadi Sehun terus berjalan lebih ke dalam. Saat ia tiba di sana, ia hanya menemukan empat makam saja. Sepertinya memang belum banyak yang menempati tempat ini. Dia menatap salah satu makam yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dan seluruh nalurinya mengatakan kalau akhirnya ia telah menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sehun berjalan begitu lambat, seolah setiap langkah yang ia tempuh begitu menyakitkan baginya, sampai ia tiba tepat di depan makam itu.

' _Berbaring dalam damai di sini adalah anak tercinta, saudara, teman kami'_

' _Oh Ryung - Lu Han'_

Sehun menelan gumpalan tak kasat mata di dalam tenggorokannya. Inilah mengapa ia selalu menolak untuk datang kemari. Karena makam ini adalah bukti kuat kalau Luhan benar-benar telah pergi. Bahwa Luhan, yang dulu pernah tertawa bersama dengannya, hanyalah sebuah memori yang selalu melekat dalam dirinya. Luhan pernah ada di dalam hidup Sehun, memegang tangannya dan berkata kalau dia tidak perlu merasa takut selama mereka bersama. Namun makam di depannya, adalah sebuah pengingat bahwa Luhan tidak lagi hidup bersamanya.

Dan itu terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Sehun meletakkan mawar putih yang ia bawa di atas makam Luhan dan terdiam kaku di tempatnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan saat ini. Haruskah ia menangis? Rasanya ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk itu. Atau haruskah ia berbicara? Tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan sebuah makam. Haruskah ia meratap? Sudah terlalu lambat untuk itu, lagi pula ia sudah terlalu banyak meratap selama ini.

Jadi dia mulai bernyanyi. Sebuah lagu yang dulu sangat disukai oleh Luhan. Dan otak briliannya mulai kembali memutar memori-memori Luhan yang selalu tersimpan di sana.

 _I always needed a time on my own..._

Ia bernyanyi dengan suara bergetar.

 _I never thought I'd need you there when I cry..._

Lihatlah, betapa lagu itu sangat cocok dengan situasi yang ia hadapi saat ini.

 _And the days feel like years when I'm alone...  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side..._

Sehun tertawa hambar. Matanya mulai terasa panas seiring bulir-bulir bening yang mulai menganak sungai di pelupuk matanya.

 _When y-you walk away, I count the steps that you take_

Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

 _Do you see how m-much I need you right now?_

Ia mencoba mengingat indahnya suara Luhan saat menyanyikan lagu ini di ruang karoke beberapa tahun lalu. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan suaranya yang bergetar saat ini.

 _When you're gone, the-the pieces of my heart are missing you...  
When you're gone, the face I came to know is... missing too...  
When you're gone, the w-words I need to hear to..  
Tt-to always get me through the day and make it okay,_

Ia terus menatap makam Luhan, dengan pandangannya yang mulai kabur.

 _I.._

Ia terisak.

 _I miss you..._

Bulir-bulir air mata telah membasahi pipi tirus Sehun. Dan meski ia sudah menghapusnya, yang baru akan terus mengalir tanpa henti. "H-hyung." Ia mencoba untuk berbicara, tak perduli bagaimana beberapa saat lalu ia masih beranggapan kalau berbicara pada sebuah makam adalah hal yang sangat bodoh. "Maafkan aku, Hyung. Aku sangat menyesal. Aku... aku sangat kacau, aku tahu itu. Dan aku minta maaf."

Dia menggertakkan gigi, menahan air mata dan isak tangis yang mendesak untuk keluar. Rasa sakit, rasa rindu, penderitaan dan sangkalan atas kematian Luhan datang bersamaan, menuntutnya untuk mengeluarkan segalanya saat itu juga. Ini adalah apa yang telah ia rasakan selama setahun. Sedih dan sangat rapuh. Saat kau kehilangan seseorang yang sangat kau cintai, rasa sakitnya terlalu besar untuk ditahan. Luhan adalah segalanya bagi Sehun. Orang tua, saudara, teman, atau bahkan kekasih, malaikat pelindung, orang yang mengingatkannya akan siapa dirinya. Dia merasa sempurna saat Luhan masih ada bersamanya, tapi saat ini dia merasa sangat hampa. Seolah ia telah kehilangan hidupnya sendiri dan dipaksa untuk menjalani hidup orang lain. Tanpa Luhan, ia seolah tengah menjalani kehidupan yang lain.

"Aku... aku tidak pernah sempat mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' padamu, Hyung. Saat aku terbangun hari itu, kau sudah dalam keadaan koma. Jadi," Sehun menghirup nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan, kedua matanya tak pernah beralih dari nisan Luhan.

Ini adalah saatnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Luhan Hyung!" ujar Sehun pada akhirnya. "Selamat jalan, Hyung. Sampai jumpa... segera."

Rasanya sakit sekali untuk mengatakan itu semua, untuk akhirnya melepaskan sesuatu yang telah kau tahan, meski itu adalah sesuatu yang memang seharusnya ia lepaskan. Tapi Sehun yakin, pada akhirnya nanti dia akan merasa damai. Dia telah mengatakan apa yang seharusnya ia ucapkan hari itu. Perasaan bersalah yang selama ini menggerogotinya tak ada lagi. Dan ia merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

Kemudian ia menggigil, merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya. Sehun mendongak, dan menemukan sepasang mata rusa yang bersinar indah menatap ke arahnya. Ia menghirup nafas, merangkul aroma harum bunga bercampur sesuatu yang manis. Dan orang itu berkedip padanya, seolah berkata _mengapa hidung dan matamu jadi bengkak seperti itu?_

Sehun tersenyum padanya. "Aku terlihat mengerikan, kan?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum geli padanya. Dia melangkah maju, berjinjit pelan dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun, yang langsung melakukan hal yang sama pada pemuda itu. Menarik sosok mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia hampir menangis saat merasakan kehangatan yang amat sangat dirindukannya itu. Luhan berbau seperti permen dan mint, seperti biasanya.

"Kau harus bahagia, oke?" Sehun merasa lucu sendiri mengatakan hal itu, karena seharusnya Luhan lah yang mengucapkan itu padanya. "Aku... aku juga akan bahagia."

Luhan mengangguk pelan di bahu Sehun, seakan berkata _Aku akan bahagia, jadi kau juga harus bahagia_.

Sehun menutup matanya untuk menghirup aroma faforitnya itu lebih dalam, agar dia tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Ia mempererat pelukannya, terlalu takut untuk melepaskannya. Mengabaikan segala keanehan yang terjadi di dalam pikirannya, tapi inilah yang telah ia impikan selama ini. Memeluk Luhan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, karena ia tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melakukannya saat itu.

Saat ia membuka matanya kembali, tak ada Luhan. Hanya ada udara sunyi pemakaman. Namun aroma manis itu tetap melekat di sekelilingnya saat ia keluar dari sana.

.

* * *

Sehun menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kaki masih terpaku di lantai tepat di depan kamar Luhan, yang hanya berjarak satu setengah meter dari kamar tidurnya, dengan koridor sebagai pemisah. Dia telah berdiri di sana setidaknya tiga puluh menit atau mungkin lebih. Kaki kiri menopang berat badannya, sementara kaki kanannya mengetuk-ngetuk lembut lantai kayu rumah mereka. Kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Ia menggigit -lagi- bibir bawahnya dan mengubah posisi berdirinya.

 _Haruskah aku masuk ke dalam?_ Pikirnya lagi, kedua mata masih menatap ke bawah.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menggeleng berkali-kali. _Aku bisa melakukan ini_ , teriaknya dalam hati, _toh ini hanyalah sebuah kamar!_

Dan dengan itu, Sehun melangkah ke depan. Ia mengambil napas cukup dalam -yang sebenarnya tidak perlu- dan menggenggam erat kenop pintu, bersiap untuk membukanya. Namun ia mengernyit karena pintu itu tak mau terbuka.

 _Terkunci?_ Tanyanya dalam hati seraya terus berusaha untuk membuka pintu itu, tanpa hasil. Sehun akhirnya menyerah saat menyadari kalau itu hanya akan merusak pintu itu. _Tiga puluh menit berdiri di sini hanya untuk menemukan pintu yang terkunci? Bagus sekali! Aiiish._

Sehun segera turun ke lantai bawah, dan langsung menuju dapur dimana ibunya tengah mempersiapkan makan siang bersama dengan pembantu mereka. "Eomma!" panggilnya.

Wanita itu terbelalak kaget, karena selama ini Sehun nyaris tidak pernah lagi berbicara dengannya. "Y-ya, Sehun-ah?"

"Errmm, aku ingin bicara sebentar," ujar Sehun gugup.

Sang ibu menatapnya cukup lama, sebelum ia berbalik dan memberikan penjelasan pada pelayan tentang makan siang mereka. Ia mencuci tangan di wastafel, mengeringkannya dengan handuk kecil, dan berjalan melewati Sehun menuju ruang tamu. Ketika akhirnya mereka duduk berdampingan di sofa, ia menghembuskan nafas -yang entah sejak kapan tertahan-. "Ada apa, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun memperhatikan wajah ibunya. Wanita itu memang sangat cantik, kedua matanya terlihat lelah, namun ada kecemasan dan kegembiraan yang tersembunyi di sana saat ini. Dan tiba-tiba, Sehun tersadar. Kalau ia telah menyakiti ibunya. Dia terlalu egois, membiarkan ibunya untuk berkabung sendirian. Tentu saja ayah dan seluruh keluarga akan selalu menghibur ibunya, tapi itu tidak akan benar-benar berhasil jika ternyata anaknya sendiri justru berpaling darinya. Dan sekarang, Sehun merasa sangat bersalah karena telah menyakiti ibunya seperti itu.

"Eomma, aku... maafkan aku karena telah bersikap seperti itu. Maafkan aku karena telah menginggalkanmu sendiri. Aku—"

Ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimat itu, karena detik selanjutnya sang ibu telah memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Dan itu menyadarkan Sehun, betapa ia merindukan pelukan ini.

"Eomma juga minta maaf, Sehun-ah," bisiknya.

"Eomma, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun," ujar Sehun. "Aku memang anak yang tidak tahu berterima kasih."

Sang ibu melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lembut. Sebuah senyum sedih, namun juga sangat bahagia. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sehun-ah."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Eomma." Sehun terlalu fokus menahan isakannya untuk membalas senyum ibunya. "T-tapi, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Kau ingin bertanya apa, Sehun-ah?" tanya ibunya lembut.

"Mengapa kamar Hyung terkunci?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tak terduga itu, kedua mata sang ibu kembali terbelalak kaget, namun penuh kebahagiaan. Ia kembali menarik sang anak ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian melepaskannya lagi.

"Sehun, sebenarnya Ryung telah mempersiapkan sebuah hadiah ulang tahun untukmu. Sebenarnya, itu adalah hadiah ulang tahunmu tahun lalu dan dia ingin memberikannya padamu saat hari itu tiba. Tapi, kau tahu sendiri, dia tidak sempat melakukannya."

Sehun menatap ibunya. "Hyung menyiapkan hadiah untukku?"

Wanita itu mengangguk penuh semangat. "Aku akan mengambilnya untukmu. Kau tunggu di sini, oke?"

Sehun hanya melihat sang ibu yang berdiri dan menghilang di balik pintu. Dia menunggu selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya sang ibu kembali dengan sebuah kotak di tangannya. Wanita itu kembali duduk di sampingnya dan tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Hadiah ulang tahunmu," ujarnya senang. "Bukalah di kamarmu, oke?"

Sehun mengerjap, menatap kotak putih yang disodorkan padanya. "Baiklah." Ia mengambil kotak itu dengan hati-hati. "Tapi Eomma, bagaimana dengan kamar Hyung?"

"Bukalah dulu." Ibunya menunjuk kotak putih itu seraya berdiri. "Eomma akan kembali ke dapur. Dan makan siang akan segera siap satu jam lagi, oke!"

Jadi dia kembali ke kamarnya. Duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan sebuah kotak putih yang tergeletak manis di depannya. Sehun mengambil napas dalam sebelum meraih kotak itu dan membukanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia temukan adalah sebuah amplop putih. Ia mengambilnya, dan menemukan sebuah kotak kecil yang lain di dalam sana. Mengabaikan kotak kecil itu, Sehun memutuskan untuk membuka amplopnya terlebih dahulu.

' _Untuk Adikku Tersayang, Sehunnie'_

Ia meringis saat membaca nama panggilan itu. Menggeleng pelan seraya membuka amplop dan menatap sebuah kertas di dalamnya. Sebuah kertas yang berisi begitu banyak kata dan bintik-bintik aneh di beberapa titik, mungkin jejak airmata yang telah mengering.

' _Selamat ulang tahun! Aku tidak percaya kau sudah sebesar ini. Rasanya kemarin kau masih mengomel padaku untuk membantumu menyelesaikan PR perkalian-mu, tapi sekarang kau malah jadi lebih tinggi dan lebih tampan dariku, dan itu sangat menjengkelkan. Tidak, tidak, aku hanya bercanda. Aku merasa saaaaaaangat bangga padamu, Sehun. Aku bangga karena memilikimu sebagai adikku. Dan karena aku masih bisa menulis sekarang, aku berencana untuk mencekokimu dengan sebuah surat yang saaaaaangat panjang, sebelum kedua tanganku tidak bisa menulis lagi.'_

Sehun menatap kalimat itu. Mungkin Luhan menulisnya saat dia sudah berada di rumah sakit.

' _Walau bagaimanapun, Sehun-ah, karena mulai tahun depan aku tidak akan bisa lagi memberikanmu hadiah, aku memutuskan untuk memberikanmu sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa dan tidak akan bisa kau buang begitu saja. Aku serius! Percayalah, kau bahkan tidak akan bisa menyimpannya di dalam lacimu. Karena itu, aku menghadiahkan, kamarku!'_

Ia mengerjap, sekali , dua kali. Keningnya mengernyit. Ia membaca kalimat itu sekali lagi sebelum menatap kotak kecil di dalam. Ia segera mengambil kotak itu, membukanya dan menemukan kunci kamar Luhan di sana. Ia lalu mengambil surat yang tadi dan kembali membacanya.

' _Mudah-mudahan Eomma dan Baba tidak berencana untuk pindah atau mungkin menjual rumah kita. Ngomong-ngomong, aku memberikan kamarku beserta seluruh isinya. Dan aku benar-benar serius. Kamar mandi juga, beserta kuman-kumannya. Sampo yang ada di kamar mandi, bahkan underwears-ku sekali pun. Semuanya untukmu. Jadi, karena sekarang kamarku adalah milikmu, kau bebas melakukan apa pun. Kau boleh mengemasi semua barang-barang dan membuangnya di gudang, atau kau juga boleh membakarnya. Apa pun yang membuatmu senang. Ataaaaau, kau juga bisa membersihkan kamarku, merapikan tempat tidurku, menata meja belajarku agar terlihat lebih rapi. Anggap saja itu sebagai Musium Luhan! Tapi, jika itu terlalu membebanimu, kau bisa memilih usulku yang pertama: bakar semuanya. Jadi bagaimana? Bukankah memiliki dua kamar itu sangat keren? Hehehehe'_

 _Dasar gila_ , Sehun terkekeh dalam hati.

' _Terakhir, aku ingin meminta maaf karena harus meninggalkanmu. Maafkan aku, Sehun-ah. Jika saja aku mengetahui tentang penyakitku lebih awal, mungkin masih ada kesempatan untuk disembuhkan. Atau mungkin juga tidak, mungkin ini memang jalanku. Dan aku ingin kau mengingat dengan benar apa yang aku katakan padamu. Hiduplah dengan baik, oke?! Hal terakhir yang ingin aku dengar adalah kau menjauhi semua orang, atau yang lebih buruk lagi, melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti mencoba menyakiti diri sendiri. Aku pernah melalui hal yang sama, Sehun. Aku kehilangan Mama dan Zitao, kau ingat kan? Jadi, aku rasa aku tahu apa yang akan kau rasakan saat aku pergi nanti. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau menjadi seperti aku yang dulu. Lihatlah apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu karena keegoisanku dulu. Aku telah sangat menyakiti perasaanmu, Sehun. Karena itu, aku ingin kau menjadi lebih kuat. Aku ingin kau memikirkan orang-orang di sekitarmu, aku ingin kau melihat sisi yang positif. Terlebih lagi Eomma, dia pasti akan sangat membutuhkanmu, dan kau tidak boleh meninggalkannya!'_

Sehun meletakkan surat itu di atas kasur untuk mengusap air,ata yang mulai mengalir di pipinya. Ia mengambil napad dalam sebelum membacanya lagi.

' _Berbahagialah, Sehun. Itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang aku inginkan darimu. Berbahagialah, meski aku tidak ada lagi di sisimu untuk melihatnya. Karena jika kau bahagia, maka aku pun akan ikut bahagia. Bukankah selalu seperti itu? Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku juga.'_

 _Dan satu lagi, aku saaaaaaaaaaangat mencintaimu._

 _Surat ini ditulis oleh orang paling hot dan juga cute sedunia, yang memiliki adik yang sangat berharga yang tidak seharusnya meratapi kepergian kakaknya yang tidak terlalu dramatis ini._

 _Luhan.'_

Sehun melipat surat itu dan menyelipkannya kembali di amplop sebelum ia meletakkannya kembali di kotak dan hanya duduk diam seperti itu selama beberapa saat. Suara isak tangisnya menggema di dalam kamar tidurnya yang luas. Ia menggertakkan gigi, berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi, karena dia sudah cukup lelah menangis. Tapi kedua matanya mengkhianatinya seiring airmata yang terus mengalir di wajahnya.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, tangis Sehun mulai mereda. Ia menatap kunci di dalam kotak, mengambil nafas dalam sebelum kemudian mengambilnya dan keluar dari kamar.

 _Inilah saatnya_ , gumamnya dalam hati seraya membuka pintu kamar Luhan. Hal pertama yang menyambutnya saat pintu terbuka adalah aroma permen dan mint, terasa hangat, dan persis seperti Luhan. Ia menyalakan lampu dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Semuanya terlihat sangat rapi, meski -tentu saja- berdebu.

Sehun tersenyum, meski air mata masih menganak sungai di pelupuk matanya, saat mencoba untuk mengenang momen-momen yang pernah ia miliki di sana dengan sang kakak. Dia merasa lebih tenang. Rasa sakit, kesedihan, beban, semua hilang begitu saja saat ia menghirup aroma Luhan yang memenuhi ruangan. Ia menghembuskan pipinya seraya mengangguk dengan sebuah senyum penuh rasa percaya diri.

 _Inilah saatnya_.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **RnR yaaaaaaaaaaa!  
^_^**

 **T/N:**

Annyeooooooong ^_^

This is late. Like REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLY LATE, I know and I am sorry T_T

Jadi, ini udah END, bener-bener END. Sehun udh bisa menerima kematian Luhan, dia udah bisa move on juga huhuhuhu

Betewe, lagu yg dinyanyikan Sehun itu lagunya Avril - When You're Gone ^^

Masih ada 2 bonus chapter sih, kalau ada yang berminat nanti Liyya translate juga  
Tapi itu bukan sequel, bukan juga kelanjutan chapter ini. Hanya beberapa missing pieces dari keseluruhan ff. Satu dari sisi Sehun, satu lagi dari sisi Luhan.  
Jadi, meski masih ada 2 bonus chapter lagi, endingnya ya tetep seperti ini hehehehehe

Dan kalau memang kalian merasa udah cukup di sini, karena pada dasarnya ini author emang cuma doyan bikin orang nangis doank, dan 2 chapter yang tersisa juga isinya cuma ajakin readers buat nangis -_-, berarti Liyya g perlu lanjut translatenya :D

Link ff aseli udah dicantumkan di atas. Yang punya akun, jangan lupa subscribe n upvote cerita aselinya yaaaaaaaaa ^^

Seperti biasa aja, Liyya ucapin banyak banyak banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak terimakasih buat readers yang udah mau baca dan/atau review, follow n favorite ff ini.

Semoga di chapter ini masih berkenan untuk review ya /ngarep/

 **Maaf Liyya g bisa bales reviewnya satu2 T.T**

See U, next chapter?

Salam XOXO dari Liyya


	9. Bonus Chapter part 1

**Sehun's Brother, Luhan**

 **Copyright goes to YidwigFanWuthoven (AFF)**

 _Translated by 0312_LuluEXOtics_

.

Original link (hapus spasinya)

www. asianfanfics story/view/418502/sehun-s-brother-luhan-angst-death-sad-exo-luhan-sehun-hunhan

.

Genre: Sad, Angst, Brothership

Rating: T

Lenght: Originally 4 chapters (Tapi ada tambahan 2 Epilog sama 2 chapter bonus)

Cast: Sehun, Luhan, the other EXO members, de el el

 **Warning: Character death!**

.

.

 _Chapter ini berisi kepingan-kepingan yang bisa dibilang 'misssing' dari chapter 1, 6, dan 7 yang diambil dari Sehun's POV_ . .

* * *

 **Bonus Chapter 1**

* * *

 _Adakalanya, sebuah harapan bisa menjadi kenyataan, meski terkadang ia menjadi nyata melalui jalan yang sama sekali tak terduga_

"Jongin, jangan berlari terlalu cepat!"

Duduk diam di salah satu ayunan, dengan lolipop stroberi di mulut, Sehun mengamati Jongdae yang sedang berusaha mengejar adiknya, Jongin. Sejak tadi, bocah yang berusia lebih tua darinya itu memang telah berusaha untuk menghentikan sang adik agar berhenti berlarian di taman, atau paling tidak jangan terlalu cepat. Sore itu, orang tua Sehun dan Jongin meninggalkan anak-anak mereka di lapangan bermain karena ada urusan. Tentu saja tetap di bawah pengawasan beberapa _bodyguards_. Sehun sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua. Ditinggal sendiri di rumah dan menunggu sampai akhirnya mereka pulang dengan kue dan permen faforitnya. Hmm, sebenarnya ibunya tidak sesibuk ayahnya, tapi tetap saja, kadang-kadang wanita itu tetap bersikeras untuk meminta maaf pada Sehun karena telah meninggalkannya sendiri.

Sehun sendiri tidak begitu ambil pusing sebenarnya. Karena paling tidak, mereka akan tetap ada bersamanya saat malam, dengan semua kasih sayang yang mereka miliki.

"Tangkap aku, Hyung!" Jongin berteriak girang sambil terus berlarian, sama sekali tidak perduli dengan kakinya yang terasa lelah.

Jongdae berhenti untuk mengambil napas dengan benar. Adiknya itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa seperti kakek-kakek meski pada kenyataannya dia hanyalah seorang bocah sembilan tahun. "Ayolah, Jongin, kita istirahat sebentar, eoh?"

"Tidak mauuuuu! Lari itu sangat me—"

Jongdae dan Sehun terkesiap melihat Jongin yang tersandung batu dan terjatuh dengan suara yang cukup keras. Lututnya membentur tanah dengan keras sebelum kemudian disusul dengan tubuh kecilnya, membuat luka-luka kecil di kedua sikutnya. Jongin terdiam beberapa saat, mungkin merasa terkejut karena jatuh tiba-tiba, lalu ia mulai mendesis kesakitan dan terisak pelan.

Jongdae menghela napas seraya menyeret langkah menuju adiknya yang terlihat tengah menahan tangis, meski gagal. Ia berjongkok di depan Jongin, menariknya ke posisi duduk dan mulai memeriksa lukanya. Berdarah, tentu saja, tapi tidak parah. Dia hanya perlu memberikan obat nanti di rumah, atau meminta pelayan untuk melakukannya.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, jangan berlari terlalu cepat," ejek Jongdae, meski sebenarnya dalam hati ia tetap khawatir.

Jongin mendongah sedih. "Hyung, kau tidak kasihan padaku?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku kan sudah melarangmu tadi. Aku tidak akan mengasihani adik yang tidak mau mendengar apa kata Hyungnya," tikas Jongdae lagi.

Air mata Jongin mengalir deras mendengar itu. Ia terisak. "Maafkan aku, Hyung!"

Melihat adiknya yang menangis seperti itu, dengan ingus yang merembes perlahan di bawah hidungnya, Jongdae tidak bisa menahan senyum. Ia menarik Jongin untuk berdiri dan memeluknya dengan sayang. "Lain kali, kau harus mendengarkan Hyung, oke?!" ujarnya seraya mengusap pelan kepala Jongin.

Sang adik mengangguk cepat. "Aku akan mendengarkanmu, Hyung! Aku janji!"

"Tch, dasar bocah!" Jongdae terkekeh pelan. "Ayo kita pulang dan mengobati lukamu. Pasti sakit, kan?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk polos.

Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam di atas ayun, akhirnya turun dan menghampiri kakak beradik itu. "Jongin-ah, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sehun!" Jongin mengadu pada sahabatnya. "Sehun! Aku terjatuh!"

"Ya, aku melihatnya."

"Rasanya sakit sekali!"

"Ya, sepertinya begitu."

"Whoaa, Jongin kau kenapa?" Ketiganya menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat Minseok yang berlari ke arah mereka dengan wajah khawatir.

"Minseok Hyung!" panggil Jongdae. "Bukannya kau sedang latihan?"

"Hari ini kami selesai lebih cepat, dan aku langsung ke rumah Sehun. Tapi bibi pembantu bilang kalian ada di sini, jadi aku datang kemari," jelas Minseok. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi pada Jongin?"

"Dia tersandung batu." Jongdae tertawa pelan.

"Rasanya sakit sekali, Hyung!" Jongin mengadu -kali ini pada Minseok-.

Minseok menggeleng tak percaya. "Aku rasa lukanya harus segera diobati."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, Hyung. Karena itulah aku akan menyeretnya pulang." ujar Jongdae seraya menggendong Jongin. "Kami akan pulang sekarang, tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menemani Sehun di sini," jawab Minseok, tangannya mengacak sayang rambut Sehun.

Dengan mata lebar penuh kekaguman menatap Jongdae dan bibir yang membentuk garis tipis, Sehun menyaksikan Jongin meringkuk di dalam gendongan sang kakak yang memegangnya dengan kuat-kuat, berjalan menuju mobil mereka. Ia terus menatap sosok mereka yang terlihat semakin menjauh. Pada saat itu, sebuah suara di dalam diri terus mengulang kalimat yang sama setiap kali ia bermain dengan Minseok ataupun kakak-beradik Jong itu. Kalimat yang sama, yang akan menggema di dalam kepalanya yang berasal dari hati terdalam Sehun.

 _Tuhan, aku ingin memiliki seorang kakak juga._

.

* * *

Ini adalah Minggu yang cerah meski udara sangat dingin, dan Sehun tengah mempersiapkan ulang tahunnya yang ke sembilan -meski sebenarnya itu masih sekitar dua bulan lagi- dengan Minseok, bersama dua cangkir coklat panas yang menemani, saat ibu mengetuk pelan pintu kamar tidurnya.

"Sehunnie, boleh Eomma masuk?"

Meninggalkan mug dan Minseok, Sehun segera berdiri dan membuka pintu untuk ibu tersayangnya. "Eomma! Apakah Appa sudah pulang?"

Tersenyum hangat, Eunsoo menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Sayang. Appa masih di Beijing."

Senyum lebar Sehun pudar. "Begitu ya?" Ia kembali menatap sang ibu. "Lalu, apa yang ingin ibu bicarakan?"

Eunsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menatap keponakannya. "Minseok, Sayang, maukah kau ke bawah dan memeriksa buku katalog kue selama Bibi berbicara dengan Sehun di sini?"

Merasakan sesuatu yang tak biasa, Minseok segera berdiri dan tersenyum pada bibinya. "Tentu saja, Bibi," ujarnya kemudian berlalu dari sana.

Eunsoo menunggu sampai keponakannya tak lagi terlihat sebelum kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu. Ia menggandeng Sehun dengan satu tangan dan mengajaknya duduk di atas kasur.

"Sehun-ah. Sebentar lagi kau akan berusia sembilan tahun, kan? Itu berarti kau sudah besar sekarang. Jadi Eomma ingin agar kau bisa memahami apa yang akan Eomma katakan, oke?" Eunsoo menatap tepat di kedua mata anaknya.

Sehun mengerjap bingung, dan sedikit gugup. "Baiklah."

Eunsoo menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Sebenarnya dia tidak menyiapkan kata-kata apa pun untuk menjelaskan apa yang harus ia jelaskan pada Sehun. Demi Tuhan, bahkan ia yakin, tidak seorang pun akan menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan kekacauan yang telah terjadi. Tapi dia tetap harus menjelaskan semua ini pada Sehun. Meski sangat sulit, tapi Sehun berhak untuk tahu.

"Apa kau tahu mengapa Appa selalu pergi ke Beijing setiap tiga bulan sekali?" tanyanya hati-hati. Saat Sehun menggeleng, ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jadi sebenarnya, Appa memiliki keluarga di sini, yaitu Sehun dan Eomma. Tapi dia juga memiliki keluarga yang lain di sana, di Beijing."

Sehun mengernyit. "Tapi kan, kakek dan nenek tinggal di sini. Minseok Hyung juga ada di sini. Lalu siapa yang tinggal di sana, Eomma? Apa aku punya sepupu yang lain?"

Eunsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk memberitahukan Sehun dengan bijaksana. Sehun adalah anak yang sangat pintar, cara dia berpikir nyaris melampaui anak-anak seusianya. Namun tetap saja, ia perlu membuat penjelasannya agar sebisa mungkin terhindar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan baru. Karena jujur, dia tidak akan sanggup jika harus menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak terduga yang mungkin saja meluncur dari bibir anaknya itu.

"Tidak, Sayang," bisik Eunsoo. "Sama seperti Appa yang memiliki seorang istri dan seorang anak di sini, dia juga memiliki seorang istri dan seorang anak di sana."

Kalimat itu membuat kedua mata Sehun melebar. "Tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Aku... aku pikir... Apakah itu mungkin bagi seorang laki-laki untuk memiliki istri lebih dari satu?"

Sejujurnya, Eunsoo ingin tertawa pahit saat itu. Sehun benar. Bagaimana itu mungkin? Dia sudah pernah menanyakan hal itu beberapa tahun lalu, tapi setiap jawaban yang ia dapatkan tidak pernah benar-benar menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Mereka tidak menikah, Sehun. Mereka tidak pernah menikah, meski Eomma berkata kalau dia adalah istri ayahmu juga."

"Mengapa mereka tidak menikah?"

Eunsoo mengela napas. "Karena," ia menghela napas lagi, "dia memiliki kita di sini, Sayang."

"Tapi dia tetap pergi menemui mereka, kan? Apa itu berarti Appa juga mencintainya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Eunsoo hanya bisa membelalakkan mata.

 _Kenyataan memang terasa pahit kan, Song Eunsoo? Saat kau tahu bahwa hati seorang Oh Jinwoo hanya akan menjadi milik Huang Liu Shan seorang. Saat kau tahu bahwa meski kau telah melepaskan Jung Yunhoo tapi Oh Jinwoo tidak pernah mau melepaskan wanita itu._

"Ayahmu..." Eunsoo mencoba menahan airmatanya. "Dia mencintai kita, Sehun-ah. Dan dia mencintai kami berdua." _Dia mencintainya. Dia mencintai Huang Liu Shan._ "Dia sama-sama mencintai kami berdua." _Dia tidak pernah benar-benar mencintaimu, Song Eunsoo. Mengapa kau selalu berusaha membodohi diri sendiri?_

Sehun menghela napas. "Jadi, Appa membohongi Eomma?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" sangkal Eunsoo cepat. "Tidak Sehun-ah. Ayahmu bukanlah orang yang jahat. Dia tidak pernah membohongi Eomma. Dia tidak pernah membohongi kita."

"Tapi Appa selalu pergi ke tempat wanita itu, bukankah itu artinya dia telah membohongi Eomma?"

"Tidak, Sehun! Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu tentang Appa!"

"Tapi," jemari Sehun terkepal. "Eomma, bagaimana Appa bisa memiliki dua wanita untuk dicintai?"

"Karena dia bisa, Sehun. Kita tidak bisa mengendalikan hatinya. Jika saja Eomma bisa, Eomma pasti sudah melakukannya sejak dulu. Tapi kita tidak bisa, Sehun. Kita tidak akan pernah bisa mengendalikan perasaan seseorang. Kita tidak akan pernah bisa mengatur pada siapa ia akan jatuh cinta. Kita tidak bisa mengatur agar ia hanya mencintai kita saja."

Eunsoo sadar kalau sepertinya ia telah berteriak tadi, karena saat ini Sehun telah menggeser posisi duduknya, menjauh. Ia mendesah pelan. Menjelaskan ini semua memang bukanlah hal yang mudah, ia tahu itu.

"Suatu hari nanti, kau pasti akan mengerti, Sehun-ah." Eunsoo berbisik pelan. "Tapi untuk saat ini, Eomma sangat memohon agar kau mau mengerti, oke? Dan berjanjilah padaku, berjanjilah pada Eomma kalau kau tidak akan pernah bertanya tentang masalah ini pada Appa. Eomma yakin, dia akan mejelaskannya sendiri saat pulang nanti. Dan satu lagi, cinta Appa untukmu, untuk Eomma, bahkan untuk keluarganya di Beijing, adalah sesuatu yang tidak perlu dipertanyakan. Dia sangat mencintai kita, kau tahu itu, kan? Suatu hari nanti, kau pasti akan memahami semua ini, Sehun-ah. Eomma berjanji."

 _Sama seperti aku yang telah memahami kalau aku tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki seluruh hati Jinwoo._

Sehun terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya bersuara lagi. "Baiklah."

Menghela napas lega, Eunsoo akhirnya mulai membicarakan tujuan sebenarnya mengapa dia datang ke kamar Sehun tadi. "Dan satu lagi, Sehun. Wanita itu..." ujarnya, "wanita itu, dia baru saja meninggal sore tadi."

Mata Sehun membelalak kaget. "A-apa?"

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan mobil," ujar Eunsoo, kemudian berbisik pelan. "Semoga Liu beristirahat dengan damai di sana."

 _Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk meminta maaf padamu lagi, Liu. Meski aku tahu kalau kau hanya akan tersenyum dan memegang tanganku seraya berkata kalau ini bukanlah salahku, bahwa kau tidak bisa melakukan apa pun atas keputusan ibunya Jinwoo. Tapi Liu, aku benar-benar ingin meminta maaf padamu lagi._

"Itu... menyedihkan sekali!" bisik Sehun turut berduka.

Eunsoo mengangguk pelan. "Dan anaknya, errmm, kakak laki-lakimu—"

 _Tunggu, apa?_

"Kakak laki-laki?" tanya Sehun.

 _Serius? Benarkah?_

"Err, ya!" Eunsoo menatap anaknya. "Dia adalah kakakmu, karena dia juga darah daging Appa. Karena kalian berdua sama-sama darah daging Appa, jadi kalian bersaudara."

" _Aku_ memiliki seorang _kakak_?"

"Iya, Sehun-ah." Eunsoo terkekeh. "Dan dia akan tinggal bersama kita.

Sehun tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan yang meletup-letup di dalam hatinya. _Aku benar-benar_ —

"—mempunyai seorang kakak?" Ia bertanya lagi dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan tatapan tak percaya.

"Sehun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Lucu sekali, bagaimana segala sesuatu tentang 'perselingkuhan' sang ayah melebur menjadi buih yang terlupakan begitu saja saat ia mengetahui kenyataan aneh namun sangat luar biasa ini.

 _Ya Tuhan! Aku benar-benar mempunyai seorang kakak._

.

* * *

Canggung.

Keheningan ini terasa sangat canggung.

Sehun meneguk susu vanila dari mug pororo kesayangannya seraya melirik anak laki-laki di depannya yang sejak tadi hanya melihat ke bawah. Anak laki-laki itu empat tahun lebih tua darinya, sama seperti Minseok. Tak ada yang bersuara sejak tadi. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Seperti apa yang ibunya minta, Sehun tidak bertanya apa-apa saat ayahnya pulang hari ini bersama dengan 'kakak'. Dia tidak bertanya apa pun saat ayah memeluknya sambil terus mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali dan berkata kalau ia akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti. Dia tidak bertanya apa pun saat kedua orang tuanya memintanya untuk turun dan bertemu dengan kakak yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Karena _Sehunnie adalah anak yang baik, dan anak baik tidak pernah membuat siapa pun merasa tidak nyaman_.

Luhan. Sehun bisa saja berusaha untuk tidak mempercayai kenyataan bahwa anak laki-laki di depannya ini adalah kakaknya. _Toh_ mereka tidak serahim, meski berbagi darah dominan yang sama. Tapi saat ia melihat wajahnya, Sehun merasa kalau mereka benar-benar sangat mirip. Mereka sama-sama mewarisi wajah ayah mereka. Dan dengan itu, dia bahkan tidak bisa mencoba untuk setidaknya berpikir kalau mereka hanya sekedar terikat karena ayah yang sama. Tidak saat mereka memiliki penampilan yang sama, kebiasaan menggigit bibir saat gugup yang sama, kebiasaan untuk sedikit membungkuk saat berdiri terlalu yang sama, seperti yang telah diamati oleh Sehun dalam lima menit pertemuan mereka. Salahkan saja otaknya yang terlalu pintar itu.

Dan saat ia mengira kalau mereka akan terus bertahan dalam keheningan itu, suara merdu Luhan terdengar. "Maaf."

 _Oke, itu sama sekali tidak terduga_ , Sehun mengerjap seraya menelan susunya. "Untuk apa?"

"Karena tiba-tiba datang ke rumahmu," gumam Luhan, "dan tiba-tiba menjadi saudara kandungmu."

Sehun jelas terkejut. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Luhan akan berpikiran seperti itu. Tentu saja semuanya terasa seperti potongan adegan yang sangat gila dalam sebuah film, yang melompat dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain. Karena kemarin, dia masih anak satu-satunya di dalam keluarga mereka, dan malam ini dia justru mempunyai seorang kakak. Tapi meski pun ia tidak menykainya, Sehun tidak pernah membenci kenyataan bahwa dia harus menerima seorang saudara kandung yang bahkan belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Tidak setelah ia memimpikan hal ini sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Ia menginginkan seorang kakak, dan meski dengan cara yang sangat aneh, Tuhan memberikannya seorang kakak. Dan Sehun sangat bersyukur untuk itu.

Dia tersenyum pada sang kakak. "Aku rasa itu sama sekali tidak masalah," ujarnya santai seraya memainkan cangkir bermotif Pororo di tangannya.

Luhan mengerjapkan. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Lagi pula kau tidak pernah merencanakan hal ini sebelumnya seperti di film-film mafia itu kan?" Sehun mengedikkan bahu, nyaris tertawa karena ucapannya sendiri.

Lalu keduanya tertawa karena pernyataan itu. Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Kau sangat pintar. Pantas saja saat itu Baba bilang kalau aku sangat beruntung karena memilikimu sebagai saudara kandungku."

Sehun menatapnya bingung. "Tapi Appa juga berkata padaku kalau kau benar-benar pintar dan baik. Dia juga berkata kalau aku akan mempunyai seorang kakak yang hebat," ujarnya, mengulang apa yang dikatakan oleh sang ayah saat memanggilnya semalam.

Luhan terdiam beberapa saat sebelum bersuara lagi. "Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kita saudara?" ujarnya mengulurkan tangan.

Sehun menatap uluran tangan Luhan. Lalu tanpa ragu, dia menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Mulai saat ini."

 _Ya Tuhan! Tangan kakakku terasa sangat hangat!_

 _._

* * *

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Hari itu adalah hari yang cerah, dan seorang Sehun tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan hari seperti ini. Biasanya, ia akan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kompleks atau sekedar bermain bola dengan Minseok. Tapi karena sekarang dia mempunyai seorang kakak yang sangat berharga, ia berpikir untuk mengajak sang kakak membeli minuman faforitnya di kedai minuman yang baru dibuka beberapa bulan lalu.

"Aku memintamu untuk menemaniku membeli _bubble tea_."

Luhan tertawa pelan, dan Sehun merasa hatinya menghangat saat sang kakak mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Kau serius? _Bubble tea_ lagi?" tanyanya tak habis pikir. "Apa kau memang selalu membeli _bubble tea_ setiap hari?"

"Errmm..." Sehun manyun, "ya, begitulah..."

Luhan meletakkan pensilnya dan berdiri. "Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti kau meninggal karena minuman itu?" candanya kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangan.

Sehun mengernyit, mengikuti Luhan yang berdiri di depan wastafel. "Apa _bubble tea_ terlihat berbahaya bagimu?"

"Yaaaa!" Luhan berpura-pura marah seraya menyipratkan air dari tangannya yang basah. "Hati-hati kalau berbicara. Aku ini Hyung-mu."

Alis Sehun terangkat.

"Kau punya seorang Hyung sekarang."

"..oh, maaf." ujar Sehun datar, menyeka air dari wajahnya. Lalu ia berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir. "Tapi bukankah Eomma menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'gege'?"

Luhan mematikan keran air dengan ekspresi yang tidak bersahabat. Dan Sehun langsung tahu kalau dia telah mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah, tapi dia tidak tahu apa. Dia hanya menatap tangan Luhan yang sedikit bergetar.

"Tidak! Aku bukan 'gege'mu." Luhan berbisik. "Aku 'Hyung'mu."

Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya, merasa ragu untuk melanjutkan. "Tapi Eomma bilang artinya sama saja. jadi—"

"Aku 'Hyung'mu." Luhan mendongak, menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Tidak ada yang boleh memanggilku 'gege'!" ujarnya seraya berjalan melewati Sehun, diikuti dengan sebuah bisikan. "Satu-satunya orang yang boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan itu sudah lama pergi."

Dan tentu saja itu terdengar di telinga Sehun. "Orang itu... siapa?"

Luhan berbalik, sebuah senyum terbentuk di bibirnya. "'Kau mau membeli _bubble tea_ atau tidak?"

Sehun ingin bertanya, kesalahan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Tapi Luhan telah berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Jadi dia hanya mengikutinya dalam diam, bibirnya tertutup rapat oleh perasaan berat di dalam dadanya. Hatinya semakin sedih saat melihat pundak Luhan yang tampak bergetar dari jauh.

 _Tuhan, apakah Hyung membenciku?_

 _._

* * *

Setelah hari itu, Sehun merasa seperti hidup dengan berjalan di atas cangkang telur. Penuh kehat-hatian, karena takut kalau-kalau dia akan membuat cangkang itu pecah. Luhan menjauh darinya, dan meski ia berusaha keras agar Sehun tidak menyadarinya, Sehun tetap tahu. Rasanya seolah Luhan tidak mau terlalu dekat dengannya. Dan dia tidak suka itu. Sama sekali tidak. Dia telah mengharapkan kehadiran seorang kakak sejak lama, dan dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya.

Jadi sore itu, Sehun memutuskan untuk bertanya. Dia berjalan menuju ruang makan dimana Luhan sedang mengupas sebuah apel dan bertanya tanpa ragu.

"Apa kau membenciku, Luhan Hyung?"

Luhan hampir saja menjatuhkan apel di tangannya. Dia menoleh pada Sehun, membuat Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas gelombang emosi yang meluap-luap di kedua matanya. "Tentu saja tidak, Sehun." jawabnya, mencoba terlihat biasa saja. "Mengapa aku harus membencimu? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

Sehun terlihat ragu, tapi dia tidak bisa mundur sekarang. "Jangan tertawa," ujarnya pelan. "Tapi aku bisa tahu kalau ada seseorang yang menjauh dariku." Lalu ia menatap ke arah Luhan. "Dan kau adalah salah satu dari mereka."

Luhan mengerjap kaget. "Wow! Tenanglah, Sehun. Kau bahkan masih berusia sembilan tahun. Jangan berbicara layaknya orang dewasa seperti itu." ujarnya. Lalu ia bercanda dengan mengurut pelan dada kirinya. "Kau membuatku tersinggung."

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku mengapa kau berusaha untuk menjauh dariku, Hyung?" Sehun mengabaikan candaan Luhan. "Apa kau membenciku? Apa kau tidak ingin mempunyai seorang adik sepertiku?"

Sepertinya Luhan terkejut akan pertanyaan itu, karena ia hanya berdiri di sana dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. "Sehun! Kau mulai berbicara omong kosong." tukas Luhan singkat seraya meluruskan tubuhnya. "Aku baik-baik saja denganmu. Jadi jangan berbicara seperti itu lagi. Kau menyakiti hatiku."

Sehun kembali menatap Luhan lekat. "Kalau begitu berhentilah bersikap dingin padaku, Hyung."

"Tapi aku tidak bersikap dingin padamu, Sehun." dengus Luhan.

"Tidak, Hyung! Kau memang bersikap dingin." Sehun bersikeras. "Dan aku tidak akan bertanya lagi tentang alasannya." _Karena mungkin aku akan terluka jika mendengar jawabanmu_ , bisik Sehun dalam hati. "Tapi aku mohon, berhentilah bersikap seperti itu padaku. Seorang saudara tidak bersikap dingin pada saudaranya, Hyung. Walaupun... kita memiliki ibu yang berbeda."

Ia menatap Luhan menutup matanya. Mungkin kakaknya itu akan marah, tapi dia tidak perduli. Dia tidak bisa hidup dengan bertanya-tanya kesalahan apa yang telah ia lakukan, bertanya-tanya apakah memang dialah yang membuat Luhan bersikap dingin seperti itu padanya. Dia ingin menyelesaikan semuanya malam ini juga, meski jika nanti Luhan justru akan semakin membencinya.

Namun, tak seperti yang ia pikirkan, Luhan berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku ingin membeli _bubble tea_ , kau ikut denganku?" tawarnya, mengirim sinyal lewat sebuah tatapan pada Sehun.

Awalnya, Sehun merasa bingung, tapi dengan otak kelewat cerdasnya, ia menerima sinyal di balik tatapan memohon itu.

 _'Aku akan menjelaskannya suatu hari nanti, oke?!'_

Karena itu, ia berusaha untuk tersenyum mengejek. "Tch! Sekarang kau menyukai minuman itu! Tarik kembali kata-katamu yang dulu!" tukasnya seraya menuding sang kakak.

"Apa? Memangnya aku bilang apa?" Luhan balas mengejek, satu tangannya terulur pada Sehun. Dia tersenyum. Dan itu benar-benar terlihat seperti gambaran seorang kakak yang sempurna yang selalu Sehun bayangkan selama ini. "Ayo kita pergi, sebelum hari semakin gelap."

Tanpa ragu, Sehun menerima uluran tangan Luhan dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa kemana pun sang kakak melangkah. Dalam hati, dia berharap kalau ini berarti Luhan telah mengijinkannya untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam perlindungan yang ia bangun, menghancurkan dinding tak kasat mata yang berdiri kokoh di antara mereka. Karena Sehun telah mengharapkan kehadiran seorang kakak sejak dulu, jadi dia tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan.

 _Tuhan, senyum Hyung memang yang terindah!_

 _._

* * *

Hari berganti bulan. Bulan berganti tahun. Sehun kini telah menjadi remaja empat belas tahun yang sangat cerdas, dan Luhan adalah senior cemerlang di SMA-nya, bintang di antara para siswa. Kehidupan mereka berjalan dengan sangat mulus, dan Luhan telah menjadi sosok kakak yang jauh lebih baik dari yang pernah Sehun harapkan. Kalau dulu dia masih sering merasa ragu untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada Sehun, maka sekarang ia tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk memeluk adiknya itu, menggandeng tangannya dan bahkan memanggilnya dengan panggilan-panggilan sayang yang ia buat sendiri.

Sehun sering bergidik sendiri jika mengingat bagaimana dinginnya sikap Luhan dulu dan membandingkannya dengan Luhan yang akan selalu _rusuh_ setiap kali mereka mengobrol sekarang. Bukannya Sehun tidak suka, sama sekali tidak. Sehun sangat menyukai Luhan yang sekarang. Dan dia merasa sangat senang karena Luhan telah menganggapnya sebagai seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

Lalu malam itu, seperti biasa, Sehun pergi ke kamar Luhan untuk memberitahukan kalau makan malam sudah siap. Ia membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan Luhan duduk di atas karpet di tengah ruangan, menatap tak berkedip pada sebuah foto. Sehun berjalan pelan dan mengambil posisi di sampingnya. "Kau sedang apa, Luhan Hyung?"

Luhan melirik Sehun, sedikit terkejut karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Lalu ia kembali menatap foto di tangannya. "Dia adalah Zitao," gumam Luhan seraya mengusap pelan permukaan foto tersebut. "Sepupuku saat di Beijing. Orang yang paling aku sayangi," ia menghela nafas berat. "Dia meninggal bersama dengan ibuku dalam kecelakaan itu."

Sehun ikut memperhatikan foto itu. Anak bernama Zitao itu terlihat seperti anak yang ceria, meski lingkaran hitam di kedua matanya membuat dia terlihat seperti panda. Lalu ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Dan dia memanggilmu 'gege'?"

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun. "Begitulah."

 _Jadi begitu_. Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi sangat jelas bagi Sehun. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya bisa berpikir seperti itu, tapi Sehun tidak perduli, karena ini adalah kenyataan. "Karena itulah kau tidak ingin aku memanggilmu gege?" Sehun menegakkan posisi duduknya. Suaranya terdengar datar. "Karena tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan tempatnya di dalam hatimu."

Dia bertanya-tanya apakah Luhan bisa melihat luka di matanya. Bertahun-tahun ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa Luhan tidak ingin dipanggil 'gege'. Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah besar, tapi tidak untuk Sehun. Apalagi setelah ia mengetahui alasan di balik itu semua. Walau bagaimana pun, Luhan memang tidak bisa membuang masa lalunya. Luhan tidak pernah bisa menerima Sehun sebagai adik, bukan karena dia tidak menginginkannya, tapi karena dia telah memiliki seorang adik yang tempatnya tidak bisa digantikan oleh siapa pun.

Rasanya hati Sehun sangat terluka.

"Bukan seperti itu, Sehun-ah." Luhan mengubah posisi duduknya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Sehun.

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya, mencoba menyembunyikan luka, meski ia tahu pasti kalau itu hanya akan berakhir sia-sia, karena Luhan yang sekarang sangat mengenal bagaimana sifat adiknya itu. "Tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Percayalah. Aku sudah belajar untuk tidak terlalu sensitif saat berhadapan dengan sebuah masalah," ujarnya santai. "Jangan salah paham, tapi sejak kau datang lima tahun yang lalu, aku mulai menyadari kalau aku tidak boleh terlalu sensitif. Aku harus bersikap kuat agar orang-orang tidak merasa teganggu dengan kehadiranku."

Lalu Luhan menatap Sehun sangat lama. Membuat Sehun bertanya dalam hati kalau-kalau ia sudah keterlaluan, jika tanpa sadar kata-katanya telah menyakiti perasaan Luhan. Mungkin Sehun memang telah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak pantas, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengatakan kata-kata itu.

Sehun mengernyit. "Hyung?" gumamnya. Dia baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu saat tiba-tiba Luhan menariknya dan memeluknya erat. Dia bahkan bia merasakan bahu Luhan yang bergetar.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun-ah!" bisiknya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau aku telah sangat melukaimu saat itu. Maafkan aku. Maaf karena aku telah bersikap seperti itu padamu."

Sehun yakin sekali kalau Luhan sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana kalimat itu menorehkan sebuah luka yang lebih besar di hatinya. "Uhm, Hyung, aku tidak pernah marah padamu," jawab Sehun. "Dan, uhm, aku tidak bisa bernafas..?"

"Oh. Maaf maaf," Luhan terkekeh lemah seraya melepas pelukannya. "Sepertinya aku memelukmu terlalu erat."

"Tidak apa-apa." Sehun tersenyum. Dia menatap Luhan tepat pada kedua mata rusa-nya. Ada begitu banyak penyesalan yang terpancar di sana. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia menyesal telah mengucapkan semua itu pada Luhan. Meski sebenarnya ia juga bersyukur, karena ucapannya tadi membuat Luhan menunjukkan emosi yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan padanya. "Tapi Hyung, butuh lima tahun untukmu mengatakan semua ini padaku, hmm?" ia tertawa.

Luhan tersenyum lemah. "Maaf."

"Berhentilah meminta maaf, Hyung." Sehun memukul pelan paha Luhan. "Dan kau tahu? Gara-gara percakapan ini, aku jadi lupa alasan aku datang ke kamarmu tadi."

Luhan mengernyit. "Memanggilku untuk makan malam, mungkin?"

Dan Sehun menepuk keningnya sediri cukup keras. "Kau benar! Eomma menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu. Karena makan malam sudah siap."

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita turun!" seru Luhan seraya berdiri, menarik Sehun bersamanya. "Aku benar-benar lapar!"

Sehun tertawa. "Aku juga."

Mungkin, itu adalah ketika ia menatap punggung Luhan seraya meniti anak tangga menuju ruang makan, Sehun tersenyum sangat lebar, merasakan gumpalan besar di dalam hatinya menghilang.

 _Tuhan, aku bersumpah padamu bahwa aku akan selalu menyayangi kakakku. Jadi Kau tidak akan pernah menyesal karena telah memberikannya untukku._

 _._

* * *

Namun, dua hari sebelum ulang tahun ke delapan belasnya, Sehun belajar bahwa nyatanya, hidup tak selamanya berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kita pikirkan. Dan hari itu, Sehun belajar bahwa dia tidak seharusnya terlalu larut dalam kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan, karena dia hanya akan berakhir dalam kepedihan yang luar biasa saat kebahagiaan itu diambil darinya.

Sehun tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia memegang kertas di tangannya. Jari-jemarinya bergetar hebat. Dia tidak perlu menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran untuk memahami apa isi dari kertas itu.

Ia mendongak, menatap sang ibu yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan takut. Takut akan hal yang terburuk. "Eomma, ini apa?"

Song Eunsoo mengalihkan tatapannya pada kertas di tangan Sehun. "Eomma juga tidak tahu, Sehun."

"Bohong! Nama Eomma tertulis di sana bersama dengan nama Hyung." Ia menunjukkan kertas itu. "Ini surat apa, Eomma?" tanyanya lagi. Sehun sudah tahu jawabannya, tapi ia tetap ingin mendengar jawaban itu dari mulut ibunya.

"Sehun, duduklah. Eomma—"

"Sejak kapan?"

Eunsoo memohon, berharap agar semuanya tidak berakhir seburuk yang ia pikirkan. "Sehun-ah—"

"Aku bertanya, sejak kapan?" Sehun sadar kalau ia telah meninggikan suaranya, tapi ia tidak perduli. "Sejak kapan Eomma tahu tentang ini? Sejak kapan Hyung tahu?" Ia mencoba menekan amarah yang meletup-letup sebisa mungkin. "Sampai kapan kalian berencana untuk menyembunyikan ini dariku? Apa Appa juga mengetahuinya? Apa hanya aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa?'

Belum sempat Eunsoo menjawab pertanyaan itu, suara pintu depan yang terbuka diiringi langkah kaki menghentikan percakapan mereka. Keduanya terdiam, mengetahui siapa yang baru saja masuk dan tengah berjalan menuju ruang tamu dimana mereka berargumen sejak beberapa saat lalu.

Luhan masuk dengan wajah ceria seperti biasa, dengan ransel yang tersampir di pundak. "Aku pulang! Eomma, apa—" Kalimatnya terhenti saat merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. "Sehun? Ada apa?" Kedua matanya beralih pada kertas di tangan sang adik, yang sangat familiar baginya. "Apa.. yang sedang kau pegang?"

"Mengapa tidak kau saja yang menjelaskannya, Luhan?" tanya Sehun, menggertakkan giginya.

Tanpa sadar, Luhan menelan ludah. Dia tahu betul kalau dia sedang berada dalam masalah besar jika Sehun sudah memanggilnya hanya dengan nama.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk mengabaikanku!" Sehun berteriak. "Jelaskan sekarang!" Ia mengangkat kertas di tangannya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa tubuhnya bergetar sangat hebat, bahkan tidak saat ia meringkuk di atas lantai dengan susah payah. "Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku?! Apa kau berencana untuk menyembunyikannya padaku sampai—" ia terisak, "—demi Tuhan, Luhan! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku?!"

Ia bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Terkhianati? Terasing dari keluarga sendiri? Dibodohi? Sehun tahu, baik ibunya atau pun Luhan tidak melakukan itu padanya secara langsung, tapi dia merasa sangat marah. Dan dengan mereka berdua yang masih berusaha untuk menyembunyikan semuanya, Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya lagi. Rasanya seperti akan meledak.

Namun kehangatan pelukan sang kakak yang merengkuh tubuhnya mengembalikan kesadaran Sehun.

"Sehun," mohon Luhan. "Sehun, kumohon tenanglah! Aku tidak akan kemana-mana dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku tidak akan mati, okay? Aku tidak akan mati. Jadi tolong, jangan menangis, hmmm? Jangan menangis."

Sehun bahkan tidak menyadari airmata yang membasahi wajahnya. "Ini Leukimia, Luhan! Leukimia!" teriaknya histeris, seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang bersikeras kalau 'Neverland' itu benar-benar ada. "Ini bukan hanya sekedar demam ataupun flu. Ini Leukimia! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?!"

"Sehun-ah. Aku sudah mulai menjalani beberapa kemoterapi saat ini. Jadi jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja!" Dan ia baru menyadari kalau Luhan juga ikut menangis.

 _Bohong,_ tukasnya dalam hati, _bohong, bohong, bohong_.

Detik berikutnya, Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan meremas kedua bahu Sehun. "Ayolah, ulang tahun ke delapan belas-mu hanya tinggal dua hari lagi. Seharusnya kau berbahagia!" Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum, meski air matanya masih terus mengalir.

Sehun mendongak, menatap Luhan, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak melihat sang ibu yang tengah menahan tangis tak jauh dari mereka. Ia menatap kedua mata Luhan, dan ia menyadari sudah berapa lama ia hidup dengan bersikap seolah Luhan memang sudah ada bersamanya sejak ia lahir. Dan tiba-tiba saja, kejadian ini membuatnya sadar, bahwa Tuhan hanya meminjamkan Luhan padanya, dan itu berarti Dia bebas untuk mengambil Luhan kapan pun Dia mau. Dan kenyataan itu, membuatnya bergidik takut.

"Hyung..." bisiknya. "Aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku, Hyung. Aku mohon—'

''Dasar bodoh. Tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Luhan kembali mencoba untuk tertawa. "Kau terlalu membutuhkan aku di sampingmu, jadi aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Hyung! Mengapa kau tertawa?!"

"Aku juga tidak bercanda! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Ada sesuatu dari nada bicara Luhan yang membuat Sehun terdiam. "Jadi sekarang berhentilah menangis, oke? Kalau kau terus menangis, aku tidak akan memberikan hadiah apa-apa saat ulang tahunmu nanti."

"Tapi Hyung," Sehun memohon lagi. "Hyung—"

"Aku akan mengambil ini." Luhan merebut kertas itu dari tangan Sehun. "Dan kau tidak boleh memikirkan hal ini lagi. Kau mengerti?!"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku—"

"Kau mengerti, Sehun?" tanya Luhan lagi, dengan suara bergetar.

Sehun hanya menatap Luhan, terus begitu selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian meringkuk di dalam pelukan sang kakak. Menangis hebat seolah ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menangis. Dia tidak siap jika harus kehilangan Luhan. Tidak saat ia belum cukup memberikan kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang yang ia miliki untuknya. Tidak saat ia akhirnya menyadari kalau dia belum bisa menjadi seorang adik yang baik. Sehun masih ingin melakukan banyak hal. Dan Luhan masih mempunyai banyak hal untuk dilakukan.

Ia menatap lagi kertas yang tergeletak begitu saja di dekat mereka. Dan ia berharap, setidaknya Tuhan mau berbaik hati untuk memberikan setengah rasa sakit yang Luhan rasakan padanya.

 ** _Perjanjian untuk terapi jangka panjang  
Kasus: Leukimia - stadium 3  
Pasien: Oh Ryung  
Periode: Di bawah estimasi terus-menerus  
Ditandatangani oleh: Oh Ryung  
CC: Song Eunsoo_**

 _Tuhan, aku mohon jangan ambil kakakku._

 _._

* * *

"Aku ingin hidup, Minseok."

Setahun berlalu, dan Sehun tidak bisa menyangkal kalau semuanya telah berubah dari buruk menjadi lebih buruk. Luhan tidak pernah membaik. Alih-alih, dia justru semakin memburuk setiap harinya. Sehun selalu terbangun di tengah malam, bertanya-tanya kesalahan apa yang telah Luhan perbuat hingga dia harus menderita seperti itu. Tidak perduli seberapa sering ia melihat Luhan yang meringis kesakitan atau terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit, ia tidak akan pernah terbiasa. Semua itu hanya memberikan rasa sakit ke dalam setiap sel di tubuhnya.

Dan hari ini, mengunjungi Luhan seperti biasanya, ia terhenti di depan pintu saat mendengar percakapan itu.

"Kau pasti akan hidup, Ryung." Ia mendengar suara Minseok yang bergetar.

Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke pintu. "Aku juga... ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya."

"Kau pasti akan melakukannya, Ryung. Kau pasti akan merayakannya. Pasti."

Memutuskan kalau ia tidak bisa lagi mendengar percakapan itu, Sehun membuka pintu kamar rawat Luhan. "Hyung!"

Minseok menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'sampai jumpa lagi nanti' seraya berlari keluar dari ruangan, membuat Sehun menatapnya bingung. Lalu ia menatap Luhan yang tengah beristirahat. Dokter memasang sesuatu yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, dan sepertinya benda itu membantu Luhan untuk bernafas. Sehun tidak tahu benda apa itu. Tapi mengetahui kalau bahkan bernafas adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Luhan dengan mudah lagi, membuatnya sangat ketakutan. Padahal kemarin, Luhan tidak memakai benda aneh itu.

Sehun menghela napas. Dia tidak bisa melihat kakaknya yang seperti ini. Luhan terlihat sangat rapuh. Sehun terbiasa melihat Luhan yang selalu tersenyum lebar padanya, melompat ke sana ke mari seolah ingin terbang. Ia tidak terbiasa melihat Luhan yang seperti ini, dengan mata tertutup dan dada yang bergerak begitu pelan.

Lalu Luhan membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Ia mencari keberadaan Sehun dan tersenyum saat menemukan sang adik duduk di sampingnya. Ia melepas sesuatu yang menutupi mulutnya dan menatap sang adik. "Hai."

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, namun ia menemukan dirinya menanyakan sesuatu yang aneh. "Pernahkah kau menyesali kenyataan bahwa kita adalah saudara dari seorang ayah yang sama dan dua ibu yang berbeda?"

Luhan mengerjap. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Tidak. Sama sekali tidak!" jawabnya pelan. "Mengapa aku harus menyesalinya?"

"Tapi kehidupanmu sangat berat saat itu."

Luhan tertawa lemah. "Memang benar," jawabnya. "Kehidupan ini selalu sulit, Sehun-ah. Kitalah yang memilih untuk mencari cara yang tepat agar kehidupan kita bisa menjadi lebih mudah."

 _Kehidupan ini selalu sulit._

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Wow, Hyung! Kau benar-benar pintar berbicara." ujarnya. Meski dalam kondisi yang seperti ini, Luhan selalu bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

"Aku punya banyak penghargaan di bidang itu jika kau mau bukti yang lain," gurau Luhan.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Aku hanya menginginkan _bubble tea_ -ku saat ini."

Lalu keduanya terdiam. Luhan kembali menutup matanya. Dan Sehun pikir sang kakak pasti sudah tertidur. Jadi dia membetulkan selimut Luhan, mengusap lembut pipi sang kakak. Ia menatap lekat wajah kakaknya itu. Luhan masih terlihat cantik seperti biasanya, meski kini wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dan tubuhnya terlihat sangat kurus. Rasanya sakit sekali melihat kondisi Luhan yang semakin melemah setiap harinya.

 _Jangan tertidur, Hyung_ , bisik Sehun dalam hati. _Aku takut kalau kau tidak akan membuka matamu lagi_.

Setelah meyakinkan dirinya kalau Luhan masih bernapas normal, Sehun mengambil jaketnya dan berniat untuk pergi membeli _bubble tea_. Dia baru akan membuka pintu saat tiba-tiba suara lembut Luhan kembali terdengar.

"Tapi, Sehun-ah, jika seandainya kita bukan saudara, apa mungkin kita bisa bertemu?"

Sehun berbalik, menatap Luhan yang masih memejamkan mata. Ia berjalan lagi menuju kasur Luhan dan duduk di sampingnya. "Entahlah," jawabnya. "Aku tinggal di Seoul. Sedangkan kau tinggal di Beijing. Sepertinya tidak ada kemungkinan untuk kita bertemu." Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Hmmmm..." Luhan mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku benar-benar bersyukur... karena Baba pernah datang ke Beijing dan bertemu dengan ibuku... sebelum dia kembali ke Seoul dan menikah dengan ibumu."

Dia bisa merasakan kedua matanya yang kembali memanas, airmata mendesak untuk keluar. "Ermmm.. Sebenarnya kalimat yang kau ucapkan itu sedikit tidak enak didengar, Hyung. Tapi, mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun lekat. "Karena hal itulah yang membawaku padamu."

Ada sesuatu di mata Luhan yang membuat tangis Sehun pecah begitu saja. Ia meraih tangan Luhan, menggenggamnya erat dan memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di sana. Untuk tetap berada di samping kakaknya, karena ia bisa merasakan kalau perlahan Luhan mulai terlepas dari genggamannya. Ia menangis berjam-jam, tanpa tahu mengapa. Ia hanya merasa ingin menangis, dengan Luhan yang terus berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Ia terus menangis, sampai akhirnya tertidur di samping tangan Luhan. Dan Tuhan tahu bagaimana ia sangat menyesali hal itu. Bagaimana ia sangat berharap kalau ia tidak pernah tertidur hari itu. Bagaimana ia sangat berharap agar tetap terjaga untuk melihat Luhan lagi dan lagi.

Karena saat ia terbangun oleh sebuah tepukan pelan di pundaknya, mereka berkata kalau Luhan telah mengalami koma.

 _Tuhan, tolong jangan ambil kakakku. Aku mohon pada-Mu._

 _._

* * *

"Kau boleh mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirmu untuknya, Sehun." ujar Eunsoo lembut pada anaknya. Semua orang telah melakukan hal yang sama. Suaminya, keponakannya Minseok, teman-teman Luhan, mereka semua telah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada malaikat yang tertidur damai di depan mereka. Hanya Sehun yang tersisa. Mereka memang sengaja melakukan itu, agar Sehun bisa menggunakan waktunya selama yang ia mau.

Sehun mendongak, menatap sang ibu. "Kata-kata terakhir?"

Mengangguk pelan, Eunsoo tersenyum pahit. "Kau boleh pergi dan mengucapkannya sekarang."

Tidak perduli seberapa keras ia berusaha untuk mengelaknya, kenyataan itu terus mengetuk kepala Sehun, mengatakan padanya kalau cepat atau lambat, Luhan akan segera pergi. Jadi dengan semua kepedihan dan perasaan berat di dalam dadanya, Sehun berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri ranjang Luhan, menghampiri kakaknya yang sama sekali tak bergerak. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping ranjang.

Sejujurnya, Sehun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia meraih jemari Luhan dan menyandarkan keningnya di sana. Kalimat yang terucap setelah itu hanyalah gumaman, racauan, bisikan yang sebenarnya hanya ditujukan untuk didengar oleh Luhan, namun cukup jelas untuk membuat semua orang di belakannya terisak lagi karenanya.

"Hyung, aku minta maaf untuk semuanya," bisik Sehun putus asa. "Hyung, maafkan aku untuk segalanya. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu beberapa hari ini." Ia berbisik lagi. "Terima kasih karena telah hadir dalam kehidupanku saat aku membutuhkanmu. Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Karena telah menjadi sosok kakak yang selalu aku impikan. Terima kasih karena telah tinggal bersama kami. Terima kasih, Hyung. Terima kasih banyak."

Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali melanjutkan racauan lirihnya lagi. "Tuhan, tolong biarkan Hyung tetap tinggal bersamaku." gumamnya dengan airmata yang mulai berjatuhan. "Tuhan, aku sangat membutuhkan Hyung. Tuhan, aku mohon, buatlah Hyung membuka kedua matanya dan tetap tinggal bersamaku untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Aku berjanji akan menjadi orang yang baik. Karena itu aku mohon, jangan ambil kakakku."

Eunsoo mencoba untuk menahan tangis, meski percuma. Minseoklah yang cukup berani untuk maju dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sehun. "Sehun-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" Ia bertanya, menyeka jejak airmata di wajahnya. Ia bisa merasakan Jongin dan Jongdae yang juga berada di belakangnya.

"Tuhan, aku mohon pada-Mu," Sehun sama sekali tidak mendengarkan Miseok, "jangan ambil kakakku. Kau telah memberikannya padaku, jadi kumohon jangan mengambilnya lagi. Aku masih sangat membutuhkannya di sini, Tuhan. Aku mohon, jangan ambil—"

"Sehun—"

"Hyung! Bangunlah, Hyung." Sehun berbisik lembut, dengan sangat menyedihkan. "Aku berubah pikiran. Kau tidak boleh pergi sekarang, Hyung. Aku mohon bukalah matamu!"

"Sehun, tolong jangan seperti ini." Jongin memohon.

"Hyung... Hyung, bagaimana denganku? Apa kau benar-benar akan meninggalkanku? Hyung!"

Adegan setelah itu berlalu seperti adegan buram baginya. Dia tidak ingat apa pun secara khusus, tapi dia ingat saat ditarik mundur oleh Jongin dan Minseok. Dia ingat saat keduanya memaksanya berdiri bersama mereka. Dia ingat saat dokter meminta izin pada kedua orangtuanya untuk memotong kabel yang membantu Luhan tetap hidup. Dia ingat menyaksikan ayahnya yang dengan sukarela melakukan itu. Dia ingat menyaksikan garis kehidupan Luhan yang berakhir pada sebuah garis lurus. Dia ingat, saat mereka mengumumkan sesuatu.

"Pasien 75855, Oh Ryung. Waktu kematian, 11.28 pm."

Sehun ingat bagaimana ia merasa seolah hidupnyalah yang telah diambil oleh Tuhan pada hari itu.

 _Tuhan, aku mohon kembalikan kakakku._

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **RnR yaaaaaaaaaaa!  
^_^**

 **.**

* * *

 **T/N:**

Annyeooooooong ^_^

Jadi gimana? Kalau buat Liyya pribadi, chapter ini tuh yang paling menyayat(?) hati sih T_T Soalnya chapter ini tuh komplit banget penggambaran tentang perasaan Sehunnya. Bagaimana ngarepnya dia untuk punya seorang kakak. Bagaimana senengnya dia waktu tahu kalau dia punya kakak. Bagaimana sabarnya dia menghadapi Luhan yang belom mau membuka diri. Bagaimana bahagianya dia waktu Luhan akhirnya membuka diri dan mulai sayang sama dia. Dan bagaimana sedih dan terpukulnya dia waktu Luhan akan pergi, huhuhuhuhuhu

Gak banyak-banyak cingcong deh. Liyya pun udah g tau mw ngomong apa lagi -_- Yang pasti, sekarang utang Liyya tinggal satu chapter yaaaaaaa ^^

Link ff aseli udah dicantumkan di atas. Yang punya akun, jangan lupa subscribe n upvote cerita aselinya yaaaaaaaaa ^^

Liyya tahu ff ini udah super luaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaama g di-update. Jadi, Liyya banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak banget terimakasih karena ternyata masih ada yang inget n mau baca dan juga nyempetin buat nyapa di kotak review.  
Buat yang masih berkenan baca, Liyya ucapin baaaaaanyak terimakasih :)  
Buat readers yang udah baca n foll/fav, Liyya juga ucapin buaaaaaaaaanyak terimakasiiiiiihhh :)  
Dan buat sembilan readers luaaaarrr biasaaaah yang _uname_ -nya Liyya sebutin di bawah, Liyya ucapin banyak banyaaaak banyaaaaaaaaaaak terimakasih. Special thankyou pake telor daaaah hehe. And I reaaaaaaaaally, like reaally reaaally reaaaaaaally want to hug you, guys T_T

Semoga di chapter ini masih berkenan untuk review ya /ngarep/

 **Balasan Review:**

 ** _Baby Lu_** : Ok, ini udah update ya :D

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

 **.**

 ** _eekso_** : Wkwkwkwk, Liyya juga g pandai-pandai banget kok bahasa inggris /nyengir/  
Betewe, manggilnya g usah pake -ssi deh kayaknya, cukup nama aja. Biar lebih akrab(?)

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

 ** _._**

 ** _MeriskaLu_** : Uljimaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa /lempar tissue/ Iya deh iyaaaa, Liyya trans sampek abis semua chap-nya deh :*

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

 **.**

 ** _ryanryu_** : Njoooorrr, ini anak mah, malah nanyain ff yang lain /jewer/ FF yang laen? *hela napas* sabar dulu dah yaaa, satu-satu hehehehhe /ngeles(?)

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

 **.**

 ** _junia. angel. 58_** : Wakakakakakkakak, Eon juga gt dek dulu pas baca. Udah girang-girang, malah di-troll-in sama authornya -_-

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

 **.**

 ** _YunYuliHun_** : Huweeeeeee, Liyya juga suka mewek kok pas translate ini XD

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

 **.**

 ** _hunhan. ylbii_** : Hehehhe, maap yaaa, chap kemaren apdetnya super ngareeeeeeett, tapi chap ini kilat kaaann? Hihihi /nyengir/

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

 **.**

 ** _Ayu761_** : 11? Ff aselinya mah cuma 8 chapter, deeeek. Yang 3 tuh isinya prolog, sama author's note aja haghaghag :D Yang happy hunhan day? Yang mana kah?

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

 **.**

 ** _Nurul706_** : Horeeeeeee, selamat.. Kamu udah kena troll si author, just like me back then, wkwkwkwkwk.

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

 **.  
**

 **.**

See U, next chapter!

Salam XOXO dari Liyya


	10. Bonus Chapter part 2

**Sehun's Brother, Luhan**

 **Copyright goes to YidwigFanWuthoven (AFF)**

 _Translated by 0312_LuluEXOtics_

.

Original link (hapus spasinya)

www. asianfanfics story/view/418502/sehun-s-brother-luhan-angst-death-sad-exo-luhan-sehun-hunhan

.

Genre: Sad, Angst, Brothership

Rating: T

Lenght: Originally 4 chapters (Tapi ada tambahan 2 Epilog sama 2 chapter bonus)

Cast: Sehun, Luhan, the other EXO members, de el el

 **Warning: Character death!**

.

.

 ** _Well, this is Luhan's Point of View..._  
**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Bonus Chapter 2**

* * *

 _Tuhan_

 _Aku, sama seperti semua orang, selalu berpikir terlalu tinggi tentang kehidupan ini_

 _Ketika seseorang bertemu dengan akhir mereka, aku selalu berpikir bahwa giliranku masih lama_

 _Ketika seseorang berbicara tentang kematian, aku menolak untuk bergabung_

 _Karena, meski aku tahu kalau setiap orang pasti akan mati_

 _Dalam hati, aku selalu menyangkalnya, dan berharap untuk bisa hidup selamanya_

 _._

"Aku bukan seorang peramal, Ryung-ssi. Aku tidak bisa melihat masa depan. Aku tidak bisa memprediksikan apa pun."

"Tapi kau yang paling tahu bagaimana progresku. Kau tahu bagaimana hasilnya dengan melihat kondisiku saat ini," ujar Luhan, sedikit memaksa. "Dokter, aku berhak tahu bagaimana kondisiku."

Dokter itu menghela napas berat; membuat kerutan di dahinya semakin kentara. "Mengetahui bagaimana kondisimu saat ini tidak akan merubah apa pun, Ryung-sii."

"Itu berarti kondisiku sangat buruk, iya kan?"

"Aku rasa kau memang pemuda yang sangat cerdas."

"Dokter, katakan saja padaku," tukas Luhan tegas. "Untuk setiap helai rambutku yang telah rontok, aku mohon, katakan padaku."

Dengan itu, sang dokter tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Pasiennya yang satu ini memang telah memohon padanya selama berhari-hari, bertanya tentang 'sisa waktu' yang masih dimilikinya. Dan dia selalu menolak, takut jika Luhan akan kehilangan semangat hidupnya jika ia mengatakan semuanya.

"Dengan satu syarat. Kau harus berjanji akan tetap mempertahankan semangatmu untuk sembuh. Berjanjilah padaku, Oh Ryung. Kau harus janji!"

"Baiklah, Dokter. Aku berjanji padamu."

Pria tua itu kembali menghela napas seraya menatap keluar jendela, dimana kepingan-kepingan salju mulai terlihat di luar sana. Jika saja waktu bisa berjalan lambat seperti kepingan salju yang mengambang di udara itu.

"Tiga bulan, Ryung." Ia berujar pelan. "Mungkin bisa sampai lima bulan jika kau menjalani perawatan dengan baik."

Luhan hanya menatap sang dokter tanpa suara.

.

* * *

 _Bagaimana kita bisa hidup seperti ini?_

 _Berpikir bahwa diri kita ini immortal_

 _Berpikir bahwa kita tidak akan pernah menjadi tua dan tak berguna suatu hari nanti_

 _Berharap ada lebih banyak waktu dalam satu hari_

 _Seolah waktu yang lebih banyak berarti kehidupan yang lebih panjang_

 _Dan sekarang, aku benar-benar merasakan semuanya_

 _Bagaimana? Bagaimana aku bisa berakhir seperti itu?_

 _Aku selalu berpikir bahwa aku sudah merencanakan seluruh masa depanku_

 _Aku selalu berpikir, saat aku tua nanti aku akan melihat keluarga yang mengelilingiku_

 _Tentu saja dengan seseorang yang paling aku cintai_

 _Namun ternyata, semua itu tidak lebih dari sebuah mimpi yang begitu tolol_

 _Mengapa?_

 _._

"Hei, ada apa?"

Luhan mendongak, bertemu pandang dengan tatapan khawatir Minseok. Ia menatap sahabatnya itu beberapa saat, berpikir tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan; menceritakan semuanya pada Minseok, atau tetap menyimpannya. Dia tahu, minseok adalah pendengar terbaiknya, namu dia tidak ingin membebani sahabatnya itu dengan cerita menyedihkannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Luhan. "Hanya... sedikit lelah."

"Eumm, sebenarnya hari ini kau terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Tapi mungkin itu hanya efek dari kemoterapi."

"Bukan itu maksudku, Minseok." Ia membawa lengan kanannya untuk menutupi kedua matanya. "Aku lelah dengan semuanya."

Minseok terdiam beberapa saat, mencoba mencerna apa sebenarnya yang dimaksud oleh sepupu tirinya itu. Atau lebih tepatnya, berharap bahwa maksud dari kalimat itu tidak seperti apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Ryung, jangan berkata seperti itu."

"Semua pengobatan dan perawatan ini tidak ada gunanya lagi, Minseok. Aku sekarat. Dan tak lama lagi, aku akan mati. Seharusnya aku mati lebih awal, jadi Baba dan Eomma tidak akan terbebani lagi. Kalian semua tidak akan membuang waktu percuma untukku lagi."

Luhan kembali menatap Minseok lagi, dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca. "Dokter bilang, aku hanya punya tiga bulan, Minseok," ujarnya sebelum menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahunku sendiri nanti."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat kedua mata Minseok melebar. "A-apa? Apa Dokter – Kau serius?"

Mengangguk pelan, Luhan menyeka air matanya dengan kasar. "Apa gunanya semua pengobatan itu jika akhirnya aku akan segera mati? Aku bahkan tidak bisa menjaga janjiku pada dokter; aku sudah kehilangan semangatku untuk hidup sekarang."

Minseok terpaku di tempat duduknya.

"Aku mohon," Luhan menatapnya lagi. "Aku mohon jangan katakan pada siapa pun, oke? Berjanjilah padaku, ini hanya akan menjadi rahasia kita. Aku mohon."

Saat itu, satu-satunya hal yang bisa Minseok lakukan hanyalah mengangguk.

.

* * *

 _Perawatan, pengobatan, kalimat-kalimat memberi semangat_

 _Semua itu hanya akan terbuang sia-sia_

 _Apa gunanya semua itu jika aku akan mati segera?_

 _Semua hanya akan berakhir sia-sia_

 _Semua hal yang mereka lakukan untukku, tidak akan ada gunanya_

 _Aku hanyalah beban untuk mereka semua_

 _Haruskah aku mengakhiri semuanya lebih cepat?_

 _Itu akan mengurangi beban mereka_

 _Aku akan segera bebas dari penyakit ini, dan mereka juga akan segera bebas dari beban yang mereka tanggung_

 _Iya, kan?_

 _._

Luhan merutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah pergi ke luar di tengah cuaca yang seperti ini. Tentu saja dia menyukai musim dingin, dia menyukai pemandangan putih salju yang menyelimuti kota. Tapi di luar sangatlah dingin, dan dia malah berada di atap rumah sakit.

 _Aiish, benar-benar cara mati yang tidak elit!_ Luhan mendecih pada dirinya sendiri seraya menatap ke bawah. Dia bahkan belum berani menyentuh pagar baja yang mengelilingi atap. Karena itu sangat dingin, dan Luhan belum siap mental.

Jika dia jatuh dan mati, maka semuanya akan berakhir. Tentu saja awalnya akan sedikit kacau. Tapi setidaknya orang tuanya tidak akan merasa terbebani oleh biaya rumah sakit lagi -meski mereka lebih dari mampu membayar itu semua. Sehun tidak perlu lagi membolos latihan _dance_ -nya hanya untuk menemaninya di rumah sakit. Minseok juga tidak perlu membolos latihan sepak bola-nya. Mereka semua akan bebas, begitu juga dengan dirinya.

 _Tiga langkah lagi_ , bisik Luhan dalam hati, _dan kau akan melakukan sesuatu yang baik untuk mereka._

"Hyung?"

Luhan terlonjak kaget. Sangat kaget. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa mengetahui keberadaannya di sini? Atau yang lebih buruk, bagaimana jika orang itu mengetahui rencananya?

"Luhan Hyung?"

 _Ah sial, itu Sehun._

"Hai?!" Ia menyapa sang adik dengan canggung. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sehunnie?"

"Apa yang _kau_ lakukan di sini?" Sehun mengernyit, melangkah menghampiri Luhan. "Di sini sangat dingin, Hyung; kesehatanmu akan memburuk jika kau terus berada di tengah cuaca seperti ini."

 _Yap, mungkin harusnya aku tetap berada di sini dan mati._ "Aku hanya... ingin menghirup udara segar," ujarnya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Hidungmu merah sekali, Hyung. Kau yakin kau merasa nyaman di sini?"

"Kenapa tidak?" dengus Luhan sebelum kemudian memeluk dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya merasakan dinginnya udara sekitar. Giginya bahkan sudah bergemerutuk karena kedinginan.

"Tch. Luhan Hyung, selalu saja bodoh." Sehun tertawa seraya melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Luhan.

Luhan menatap jaket yang baru saja dipasangkan Sehun. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak bisa memberikan ini padaku, nanti kau akan—"

"Dan selalu saja berisik." Sehun berjalan melewatinya. "Kau bilang kau sedang menikmati udara di sini, kan? Kalau begitu, ayo kita nikmati bersama."

Memutuskan kalau dia tidak akan pernah menang melawan adiknya, Luhan memilih untuk berdiri di samping Sehun. Menikmati pemandangan malam. Sebelumnya, dia tidak menyadari betapa indahnya kota Seoul di malam salju. Terlalu fokus dengan keinginannya untuk mati.

"Sebentar lagi Natal." Sehun berseru senang. "Aku tidak sabar lagi untuk berjumpa dengan semua orang."

"Eumm, kau benar." _Satu lagi kesempatan yang harus kulewatkan._

"Dokter bilang, tanggal 24 kami boleh membawamu pulang, dan kau bisa kembali lagi di tanggal 26. Bukankah itu ide yang sangat bagus? Setidaknya kau bisa menghabiskan dua malam di rumah."

"Ya, kau benar." _Aku juga harus melewati itu._

Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kau tidak terlihat senang dengan rencana itu, Hyung. Ada apa?"

"Sehun-ah, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, tapi kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur, oke?" tanyanya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun. "Pernahkah kau merasa lelah karena harus mengunjungiku nyaris setiap hari?"

"Sama sekali tidak," jawab Sehun tanpa berpikir dua kali. "Mengapa?"

"Kau hanya sedang bersikap sopan padaku."

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak pernah, dan tidak akan pernah mereasa lelah dengan ini semua. Satu-satunya yang aku khawatirkan adalah dirimu, Hyung. Aku mulai berpikir kalau mungkin kau sudah sangat merasa bosan di rumah sakit. Kau menghabiskan semua hari-harimu di sini."

Luhan tertawa pelan. Seperti biasa, Sehun selalu memikirkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Tapi mengapa, Sehun? Mengapa kau selalu merasa senang saat menemuiku di rumah sakit? Apakah itu hanya karena... kau tahu kan, karena aku kakakmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" tukas Sehun.

"Karena kau sangat mencintaiku?"

"Hmmm, itu salah satunya."

"Memangnya, ada alasan yang lain?"

Sehun tersenyum padanya sebelum kembali menikmati pemandangan malam. "Karena aku percaya, setiap kali aku datang mengunjungimu, kau akan melihat wajahku dan keinginanmu untuk bisa sembuh akan bertambah. Aku percaya, jika kau melihat betapa bahagianya aku saat berada di dekatmu meski itu adalah di rumah sakit, tempat yang paling aku benci, kau akan mendapatkan lebih banyak lagi kekuatan untuk melakukan semua perawatan dan pengobatanmu."

Mata Luhan kembali berkaca-kaca. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya. "Semuanya juga mempunyai pikiran yang sama sepertiku. Kami datang mengunjungimu, memberikan semangat padamu, karena kami ingin kau tahu kalau kau memiliki kami semua di sisimu. Kau masih memiliki kami semua, orang-orang yang mencintaimu, yang masih menginginkan dan membutuhkanmu dalam hidup mereka. Dan berharap, saat kau melihat kami, kau akan merasa lebih bersemangat untuk sembuh, agar kau bisa segera kembali pada kami semua."

"Tapi, Sehun-ah. Bagaimana jika pada akhirnya aku mati?"

"Baiklah, itu sangat tidak enak didengar." ujar Sehun datar. "Tapi, meski pun pada akhirnya kau akan... pergi, maka setidaknya kau akan pergi dengan mengetahui bahwa kau sangat dicintai oleh semua orang, bahwa kau akan selalu dirindukan oleh kami semua. Olehku."

Luhan hanya menatap sang adik tanpa kata.

"Bagaimanapun juga aku akan sangat berterimakasih kalau kita tidak membicarakan tentang — Hyung, apa kau menangis? Mengapa kau menangis?" Sehun segera mendekap erat tubuh mungil kakaknya. "Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Ya Tuhan, Hyung, aku minta maaf."

"T-tidak, aku — aku minta maaf — maafkan aku, Sehun-ah!" Luhan terisak dalam pelukan Sehun. "Maafkan aku. Aku sangat bodoh karena telah berpikir untuk — Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar bodoh!"

Sehun memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang pernyataan itu.

"Ayolah Hyung. Berhentilah menangis. Lihatlah, salju-salju itu turun dengan sangat indah. Kau seharusnya tidak menangis pada saat seperti ini."

 _._

 _Pada akhirnya, selalu Sehun_

 _Dia selalu membuatku sadar_

 _Bahwa dirinya adalah alasan untama mengapa aku ingin tetap hidup_

 _Bahwa aku masih memiliki dirinya_

 _Jadi, meskipun itu adalah tiga atau lima bulan,_

 _Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap bernapas_

 _Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar bisa kembali bersama mereka lagi_

 _Agar bisa bersama Sehun lagi_

 _Aku akan menghargai setiap detik yang tersisa_

 _Daripada memotong sedikit waktu berharga yang bisa aku miliki_

.

* * *

"Aku sangat lega karena kau telah berhasil, Sehun." bisik Minseok.

Sehun tersenyum lemah, menatap kakak tersayangnya yang tengah tertidur pulas di ranjang rumah sakit. Dia selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana Luhan bisa terlihat seperti malaikat saat ia tidur.

"Dia sudah sangat dekat dengan pagar pembatas." Sehun balas berbisik. "Aku datang tepat waktu."

"Aku merasa sangat takut, Sehun. Kau tahu kan, kadang-kadang Ryung bisa berpikir untuk melakukan hal-hal yang gila."

"Ya, aku juga. Rasanya aku hampir mati karena serangan jantung saat itu."

Minseok menghela napas, ikut menatap sahabatnya yang tertidur. "Paling tidak, dia masih bersama kita sekarang."

"Tapi Hyung, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau dia berpikir untuk bunuh diri?" Sehun akhirnya menanyakan apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. "Apa yang dikatakannya padamu?"

"Aku..." Minseok menatap ke bawah. "Itu hanya... aku hanya berpikir kalau kondisi mentalnya sedang tidak baik, jadi aku takut kalau-kalau dia berpikir untuk bunuh diri."

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia tahu kalau Minseok tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tapi ia cukup mengerti, karena apa pun itu yang tengah disembunyikan Minseok, pasti untuk alasan yang sangat penting. "Baiklah."

Keduanya terdiam, menatap salju yang berjatuhan di luar sana. Sangat cantik, berterbangan di kegelapan malam. Luhan pasti akan tersenyum sangat lebar jika melihat pemandangan itu.

"Mengapa aku merasa kalau aku tidak akan bisa lagi melihat pemandangan ini bersama Luhan Hyung tahun depan?" tanya Sehun, pada dirinya sendiri.

Minseok tidak bisa menceritakan pada Sehun betapa benarnya kalimat itu.

 _._

 _Aku mungkin akan pergi dalam beberapa bulan_

 _Aku mungkin hanya akan menjadi sebuah kenangan setelah aku pergi_

 _Tapi setidaknya, aku telah mewarnai hidup mereka_

 _Setidaknya aku telah memiliki sebuah kehidupan yang sangat indah_

 _Dan aku harus berterimakasih sebanya-banyaknya pada adikku untuk itu_

 _Adikku, orang yang telah menarikku dari dalam kegelapan_

 _Yang selalu bersamaku saat tidak seorang pun bisa atau pun mau_

 _Yang membuatku percaya, kalau aku juga berhak untuk hidup_

 _Sekarang aku tidak lagi merasa takut pada kematian_

 _Karena seperti yang ia katakan padaku malam itu_

 _Aku akan pergi dengan mengetahui bahwa aku dicintai_

 _Bahwa aku diinginkan dan dibutuhkan dalam hidup mereka_

 _Bahwa aku mempunyai seseorang yang sangat mencintaiku_

 _Seseorang yang sangat menyayangiku_

 _Sebanyak aku menyayanginya_

 _._

 _Sehun, Hyung sangat mencintaimu..._

* * *

 **E N D**

* * *

 **.**

 **RnR yaaaaaaaaaaa!  
^_^**

 **.**

 **T/N:**

Annyeooooooong ^_^

Singkat, padat dan jelas. Tapi tetep nyelekit -_-  
Soooooooooooo, this is the END. Reaaaaaally the END. Jadi gimana? Masih pada nangis? Atau, masih mau nangis, mungkin? Karena ff ini tuh punya spin off sekaligus sequel, bisa dibilang alternative ending (meski Luhan tetap mati), yang ditulis dalam ff lain berjudul 'April Snow'. Yang g kalah nyeseknya sama ini.

Dan Liyya mau bertanya. Ada yang berminat kalau Liyya trans itu? Tapi Liyya musti ijin authornya doeloe hehehehehe

Buat **YidwigFanWuthoven** , yang sekarang berubah nama menjadi **lordkrisdemort** (kamu ganti uname mele, deeek -_-), kakak ucapin banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak terimakasih karena udah diijinin buat translate ff secetar ini /terhura/ Kakak boleh trans yang laen ya? hohohoho /ngarep

Gak banyak-banyak cingcong deh. Liyya pun udah g tau mw ngomong apa lagi -_- Yang pasti, sekarang utang Liyya udah lunas yaaaaaaa ^^

Link ff aseli udah dicantumkan di atas. Yang punya akun, jangan lupa subscribe n upvote cerita aselinya yaaaaaaaaa ^^

Seperti biasa aja, Liyya ucapin banyak banyak banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak terimakasih buat readers yang udah mau baca dan/atau review, follow n favorite ff ini.

Semoga di chapter ini masih berkenan untuk review ya /ngarep/

See U, next transfic(?)

Salam XOXO dari Liyya


End file.
